Lost without you
by Maevezanar
Summary: Hermione mất tích trong một cơn bão, Harry không ngừng tìm kiếm cô. Hai năm sau, khi Harry đã từ bỏ mọi hy vọng và chuẩn bị đám cưới với Ginny thì "người xưa quay về".
1. Soledad

**~*~ LOST WITHOUT YOU ~*~**

****

**Author**: Maeve

**Genre**: Songfic/ Romance/ Angst (tin hay ko thì tùy, cái nì là happy ending :9a: )

**Rating**: PG13+

**Status**: Completed!

**Summary** : Hermione mất tích trong một cơn bão, Harry không ngừng tìm kiếm cô. Hai năm sau, khi Harry đã từ bỏ mọi hy vọng và chuẩn bị đám cưới với Ginny thì "người xưa quay về".

**Pairing**: Harmony ( Harry + Hermione), Redmoon ( Ron + Luna)

**Disclaimer**: Tui mà là tác giả thì phần 6 đâu có nhảm nhí như vậy ~_~

**Link banner**: http : / img195 . imageshack . us / img195 / 4632 / lostwithoutyou4ge . gif

Cái banner thế nào? Cho ý kiến đi pà con. ^^  
Credits cho các bài hát tui sẽ update sau mỗi part. Bi giờ ghi trc hổng hay  
_  
__Chapter 1: ___

Soledad (Weslife)

_Chapter 2:___

Because you love me (Celine Dion)

_Chapter 3:___

If I let you go (westlife)

_Chapter 4:___

Lost without you (Delta Goodrem)

My love ( Westlife)

Just walk away ( Celine Dion)

_Chapter 5:___

Dreams come true ( Westlife)

_Chapter 6:___

Go the distance (Rikky MArtin)

_Chapter 7:___

A new day has come (Celine Dion)

I cry (Westlife)

7 years and 50 days (Groove Coverage)

_Chapter 8:___

Heal ( Westlife)

Without you ( Mariah Carey)

Love is blue (Frank Sinatra)

What if (Kate Winslet)

_Chapter 9:___

Why do I love you? (Westlife)

_Chapter 10:___

Say it isn't so (Gareth Gates)

Stupid mistake ( Gareth Gates)

_Chapter 11:___

God is a girl (Groove Coverage)

_Chapter 12:___

When you're looking like that ( Westlife)

Everybody ( Backstreet boys)

We will rock you ( Five and Queen)

_Chapter 13:___

I don't wanna fight ( Westlife)

Hold me for a while ( Red Nex)

That's why ( Michael learns to rock)

Change the world ( Westlife)

_Chapter 14:  
__  
Incomplete (Backstreet boys)_

Goodbye (Air Supply)  
_  
Chapter 15:  
__  
Tunnel of love (westlife)_

Unchained melody (Righteous brothers)

Melodies of life ( Emiro Shiratori)

If only (A1)

_Chapter 16:___

Try again ( Westlife)

Save the best for last ( Vanessa William)

Open your heart ( Westlife)

Swear it again (Westlife)

**Chapter 1: Soledad**

Ào….

Lại một cơn sóng nữa tràn vào bờ. Lần thứ mấy rồi nhỉ? Một chục hay là một trăm mà cũng có thể là một ngàn lần, một tỉ lần hoặc hơn nữa.  
Dù sao thì những con số đó cũng không có ý nghĩa gì nữa, chúng chỉ là công cụ giết thời gian, giết đi nỗi buồn đang gặp nhấm dần con tim nó.  
Hai năm, đã hai năm trời rồi, hôm nào nó cũng ra biển tìm cô để rồi hôm nào cũng trở về trong thất vọng.

Lỗi của nó, là lỗi của nó. Nếu không phải vì nó thì cô sẽ không gặp chuyện. Nó tự trách bản thân nó vì sao luôn gây ra đau khổ cho người nó yêu quý.

"Hermione" – Nó kêu tên cô trong tuyệt vọng.

_Soledad, it's a keeping for the lonely.  
Since the day that you were gone.  
Why did you leave me soledad?  
In my heart you are the only.  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me soledad?_

- Flashback -

_  
-"Chúc mừng!" – Mọi người nâng ly, ăn mừng chiến thắng của họ với thành tích tiêu diệt được Voldermort. Không còn gì vui sướng hơn được thế này, chiến thắng vẻ vang và không ai phải hy sinh cả. Mặc dù có một vài thần sáng bị thương, nhưng họ sẽ nhanh chóng lành bệnh mà thôi. Dù sao, đây cũng là lần đầu tiên nó cảm nhận được chiến thắng, một chiến thắng thật sự với không ai phải chết vì nó._

-"Ba lần yahoo cho người anh hùng của chúng ta nào" – Anh chàng tóc đỏ, mặt đầy tàn nhang hét lên khiến nó đỏ mặt, gãi gãi mái tóc rối bù của nó. Rồi nó nhanh chóng thấy cả thân hình nó bị nhấc bổng khỏi mặt đất, cũng phải có ít nhất mười cánh tay đang tung hê nó. Họ hô vang tên nó.

_-" HARRY ! HARRY ! HARRY!" ___

-"Óai, thôi nào, thả mình xuống!" – Nó la làng, không giấu được một giọng khóai chí.

-"Ước muốn của ngài là mệnh lệnh đối với thần" – Một ai đó nói, mà nó dám chắc là Fred, và ngay lập tức…  
_  
ỌACH___

-"Ai da!" –Nó nằm ngay đơ trên mặt đất, trước mắt nó là mấy cái đầu nhăng nhít chụm vào nhau chiêm ngưỡng quang cảnh Harry Potter bị ngã lăn quay – " Đâu cần phải thật thà như thế chứ" –Harry lẩm bẩm, cố đứng dậy với một tay níu lấy cô bạn nó, Hermione Granger

-"Coi nào, ngay cả em cũng cười anh" –Harry nhăn nhó khi thấy Hermione tủm tỉm cười.

-"Đâu…đâu có." –Cô nàng bụm miệng lại, quay mặt đi chỗ khác, cố tình tránh ánh mắt hằn học của Harry.

-"Harry! Bồ lại chơi tiếp chứ?" –Ron vỗ vai Harry, định kéo nó vào bàn tiệc một lần nữa.

-"Thôi, Ron, mình thì đủ rồi. Mọi người tiếp tục đi" –Harry nở một nụ cười lịch sự với Ron và nhanh chóng đưa ánh mắt trìu mến của nó trở về với một cô nàng tóc nâu gần đó.

-"Ờ, okay, tùy bồ thôi! 'Mione, chăm sóc Harry dùm anh nha!" –Ron nhấn mạnh vài từ cuối, cười phớt một cái, rồi nhanh chóng hòa mình vào đám đông đang ăn mừng. Hơn ai hết nó hiểu Hermione và nó không thể nào được nữa. Tụi nó đã từng thử hẹn hò, cũng có nắm tay và hôn nhau vài lần đấy nhưng… kết thúc lại là bằng một trận cãi vã um sùm đến nỗi hai đứa không thèm nói chuyện với nhau suốt hai tuần liền. Nếu không phải có Harry làm đại sứ hòa bình thì chắc đến giờ hai đứa nó cũng không mở lời làm hòa. Và sau khi làm lành thì cả hai đã đi đến một quyết định cực kỳ sáng suốt là chúng chỉ nên giữ mối quan hệ bạn bè. Chuyện đó xảy ra vào mùa hè trước khi bộ ba Gryffindor lên đừơng đi tìm trường sinh linh giá.

Rồi chuyện gì đến thì cũng phải đến. Cái gì có thể xảy ra nếu một cô gái đi với hai chàng trai chứ, mà một trong hai đã không còn là sự lựa chọn. Ron cảm nhận được Hermione và Harry ngày càng khắng khít hơn, đôi lúc nó bắt gặp hai đứa bạn của nó cứ rủ rỉ rù rì chuyện trò gì đó rồi cười khúc khích với nhau, trông không thể nào thân thiết hơn được. Thậm chí có lần nó ngờ là Harry đã từng ám chỉ với nó chuyện cậu-bé-sống-sót sẽ tiến thêm một bứơc nữa với một cô bạn nào đấy. Dĩ nhiên Harry không nói trực tiếp, những gì Ron nhớ được là đại lọai "bồ nghĩ sao nếu mình… có mối quan hệ 'vượt mức' thân thiết với một cô bạn của bồ?". Lúc đó tự nhiên nó có linh cảm đó là một cô nàng tóc nâu mà nó biết. Câu trả lời thì Ron không còn nhớ, cũng một năm trước rồi, nó chỉ chắc rằng đó không phải là "tao sẽ ếm bùa mày" mà thôi.

Rồi thậm chí Ron vẫn còn ăn năn mãi chuyện nó đã vô tình phá đám một… ờ… giây phút lãng mạn ngàn năm có một. Chả là hôm đó là sinh nhật Hermione, trong lúc Ron đang chuẩn bị vài món cho bữa tối thì Harry kéo Hermione đi đâu mất. Chờ mãi không thấy hai đứa quay về nên Ron nóng lòng, và chạy bổ đi kiếm. Trời gần tối mà ánh trăng lại mờ mờ như cố tình làm khó nó nên càng làm Ron bực hơn. Và tạ ơn Merlin, hình như có hai bóng người trên ngọn đồi. Chắc là họ, Ron mừng quá réo lên

-"Hey, Harry! Hermione! Về đi, bữa tối chuẩn bị xong rồi!"

Vừa thốt lên thì nó chợt nhận ra nó đã làm một việc tồi tệ. Trong một thóang, nó đã thấy mặt hai đứa kia dường như chỉ còn cách nhau vài mm. Và vì nó đã vô tình làm một con kì đà không đúng lúc nên cả hai đã giật mình, xích nhau ra xa và… ngượng ngùng theo nó về.

Nhớ đến đây, Ron phì cười. Nó nhận ra rằng nó cảm thấy thích thú với cái ý nghĩ hai đứa bạn của nó sẽ đến với nhau. Nhìn kĩ thì tụi nó cũng xứng đôi lắm chứ. Chỉ tiếc là cho đến giờ này Harry cũng chưa thổ lộ gì với Hermione. Có lẽ gánh nặng trên vai về sứ mệnh phải tiêu diệt được Voldermort đã khiến Harry phải kềm lòng lại, kìm nén mọi tình cảm sâu lắng mà nó đã dành cho cô bé. Nhưng… ngày hôm nay đã khác. Phải! Tụi nó đã tiêu diệt được hắn, chúa tể hắc ám, và không có lý do gì để hai đứa không tiến thêm một bứơc nữa. Nó nâng ly champagne mà Geogre vừa chuyền qua, nhấp môi rồi hít một hơi dài, tận hưởng cái không khí mát lành mà biển cả mang lại.

Tụi nó đang ở trên một con thuyền buồm lớn vốn thuộc quyền sở hữu của ba Luna. Nhờ có con thuyền này mà cả bọn mới có thể dễ dàng tiếp cận được với hòn đảo nhỏ mà Voldermort dùng làm sào huỵêt. Rồi sau đó là đánh một trận hòanh tráng, tiêu diệt hắn một lần và mãi mãi. Lại nhấp môi nữa, Ron quay sang nhìn Harry đang kéo tay Hermione ra tận mũi thuyền.

-" Ai dà, như thế thì còn kịch đâu mà coi chứ?" – Ron lẩm bẩm rồi lại đảo mắt một vòng quanh các thần sáng và chiến hữu của nó cho đến khi nó dừng lại ở một cô nàng mơ mộng mặc áo tím. Ron phát hiện hình như cô nàng nãy giờ đang nhìn nó. Bối rối, Ron chỉ kịp mỉm cười rồi nâng cao ly rượu của nó về phía Luna như một động thái uống mừng chiến thắng. Luna cũng làm tương tự và không quên tặng nó một cái đá lông nheo khiến tòan thân nó chợt thấy bủn rủn.


	2. Because you love me

**Chapter 2: Because you love me**

****_**  
**__-"Harry, sao lại kéo em ra đây?" – Hermione đang đứng ở mũi thuyền và tận hưởng từng cơn gió mát lạnh thổi vào mặt._

Harry không trả lời, chỉ âm thầm vén một lọn tóc của Hermione vào mang tai rồi dùng ánh mắt xanh màu ngọc bích đó nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô bé. Vẫn ánh mắt thân thương đó, ánh mắt quan tâm lo lắng mà Hermione đã quá quen thuộc suốt gần một năm đi tìm trường sinh linh giá. Mỗi lần nhìn vào đó, cô bé cảm giác như mình đang đắm chìm, ngộp dần trong biển tình.

-"Tóc em bị rối rồi…" –Harry cười tươi, một nụ cười mà cô bé sẵn sàng đổi cả tủ sách sưu tầm trong suốt mười bảy năm để có thể thấy được. – "…để anh giúp em."

-"Cá…cám ơn!" –Hermione lí nhí, cảm thấy nóng ran cả khuôn mặt. Ngộ thật, đã một năm rồi mà sao lần nào hai đứa ở một mình cô bé cũng có cảm giác này. Đặc biệt là lần đó, cái lần sinh nhật cô, nếu không phải Ron phá đám… (mặc dù đến giờ Hermione vẫn chưa thể xác định được là Ron có cố ý hay không)… thì có lẽ Harry đã hôn cô bé rồi- "Á, Ron đáng ghét" – Hermione nhớ lại và ấm ức.

-"Em đang nghĩ gì vậy?" – Harry đặt tay lên vai cô bé, tỏ vẻ quan tâm.

-"Không, không, đâu có gì…" – Hermione bị lôi kéo về thực tại, về với hòang tử của lòng mình. Cô bé chỉ mỉm cười rồi hướng ánh mắt về hướng mặt trời. Trời chiều tà, cả mặt biển đổi màu, không còn là màu xanh biếc mát rượi của đại dương nữa mà là màu vàng cam rực rỡ. Bụi nắng li ti lấp loáng như những sợi chỉ vàng óng từ một khung cưỡi quay tơ của bà mẹ thiên nhiên. Xa xa ở chân trời, những cánh hải âu đang chao lượn cho một lần biểu diễn cuối cùng của ngày. Rồi còn kia nữa, có mấy chú cá heo con xinh xắn đang trồi lên mặt biển và ríu rít bài ca của đại dương.

Khung cảnh yên bình này làm Hermione cảm thấy dễ chịu, đặc biệt là được cùng Harry ngắm quang cảnh huy hòang này.

-"Cảnh biển đẹp quá phải không em?" – Harry chợt lên tiếng.

-"Ừm…" –Hermione như vẫn còn say men nồng của hương vị biển nên cô bé không trả lời, chỉ ậm ừ đồng ý.

Chợt một động tác của Harry làm cô như bừng tỉnh cơn mê. Hermione cảm nhận được tay Harry đang vòng quanh eo cô bé từ phía sau. -"Thề có Merlin…" –Hermione bối rối, nghĩ thầm, quang cảnh này gợi cho cô bé nhớ đến một bộ phim muggle mà cô từng xem, dường như đó là một phim tình cảm về một cặp nam nữ đi trên một con tàu được mệnh danh là không bao giờ chìm. Nó tên gì nhỉ? "Titanic", hình như là vậy. Họ cũng có một giây phút lãng mạn ở trước mũi tàu như thế này… "á, không lẽ Harry định…" –Hermione cười thầm, đỏ mặt, khóai chí với ý nghĩ đó.

-"Harry, anh…" –Tuy vậy, cô bé vẫn dùng cái giọng bình tĩnh nhất, ra vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên với hành động của Harry.

-"Em không thích à?..." –Harry hỏi, hơi thất vọng, cánh tay dường như hơi buông lõng…

-"Đừng!" –Hermione chụp tay Harry lại, giữ cho nó ở yên vị trí đó… ở eo cô bé. –"Ý em là… đừng bỏ ra." – Hermione cúi gầm xuống, đỏ mặt làm Harry khóai chí cười rúc rích. Dường như khỏang cách của hai đứa đang thu lại, cô bé cảm nhận được hơi thở của Harry ngay sau gáy mình, khiến Hermione chợt rùng mình.

-"Hermione… anh có chuyện muốn nói với em" – Harry nhẹ nhàng cất tiếng, giọng nói cứ như là đang thì thầm hát một tình ca nào đó vào tai cô.

-"Dạ…!"- Hermione đáp, ngoan ngõan như một con mèo nhỏ. Dường như cứ mỗi lần ở bên Harry là mọi thứ lại tan chảy đi, Hermione không tìm được sức lực để trở thành một cô gái cứng cỏi, thông minh như mọi hôm. Cô bé chỉ muốn trở nên yếu đuổi và nũng nịu, tìm sự che chở từ đôi cánh tay rắn chắc này. Hermione chợt nhận ra… không phải chỉ có Harry đang ôm cô bé, mà ngay chính cô bé cũng đang tựa vào vai Harry.

-"Anh… muốn cám ơn em vì đã ở bên anh trong suốt khỏang thời gian khó khăn nhất." – Harry mím môi, cố gắng tìm từ ngữ thích hợp nhất để biểu lộ cảm xúc của nó. –"… nâng đỡ và ủng hộ anh, trực tiếp lẫn gián tiếp. Và…anh muốn em biết… không có em, sẽ chẳng có Harry Potter ngày hôm nay." 

_For all the times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby_

__

Câu nói đó làm Hermione cảm động, cô bé cảm giác nước mắt đang chực chờ, chuẩn bị trào ra. Không phải buồn mà là vì vui quá. Ít ra cô bé cũng biết được vị trí của mình trong lòng Harry. Hermione muốn ngay lập tức quay lại, ôm chầm lấy Harry nhưng lý trí cô ngăn lại, dường như Harry còn điều gì muốn nói.

-"… Anh… anh muốn em biết em quan trọng đối với anh như thế nào…và Hermione… em… em có thể…" –Harry không tìm ra được từ nào để nói, để diễn tả tâm trạng của nó. Đúng ngay thời điểm quan trọng thì dường như từ ngữ bay đi đâu hết. –"Anh…"

"Ba tiếng…chỉ có ba tiếng mà anh cũng không nói được sao?" – Hermione nghĩ thầm, ngán ngẩm cho anh chàng Harry Potter, không bao giờ tỏ ra giỏi môn phụ nữ học.

-"Anh… y…"

_-"Harry! Hermione!"__ –Tiếng Ron gọi hối hả từ đằng sau._

-"Merlin ơi!" –Hermione không khỏi tỏ vẻ thất vọng, liếc xéo Ron mà cậu bé tóc đỏ dám thề là nếu ánh mắt mà có thể giết người thì chắc chắn nó đã đi đòan tụ ông bà rồi.

-" Xin lỗi, mình không cố ý… nhưng mình có nhiệm vụ phải báo cho mấy bồ biết là sắp có bão. Hermione, em vào trong hầm tàu đi. Tất cả đàn ông sẽ ở trên đây, phụ chống bão." –Ron thở gấp, vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng khiến Hermione không nghĩ rằng đây lại có thể là trò đùa. Nhưng... vì sao phút trước trời còn đẹp mà bây giờ lại báo sắp có bão... Thời tiết thật không thể lường trước được...

-"Hermione! Em xuống dưới hầm tàu đi! Ở đây để anh và những người khác lo." –Harry thúc, ánh mắt quan tâm, lo lắng.

-"Nhưng…nhưng sao em lại có thể để mọi người chống chọi một mình chứ. Em sẽ giúp anh!" – cô bé nắm lấy tay Harry, tỏ vẻ nài nỉ.

-"Không!" – Harry cương quyết –"Em biết rằng con thuyển này vốn không có thuyền trưởng lẫn thủy thủ đòan mà. Phép thuật giúp cho nó chạy ngon lành theo ý mình. Nhưng khi có bão thì phép thuật sẽ tan biến, và lúc này thì chỉ có thể dựa vào sức mình. Và vì thế, nên sẽ rất nguy hiểm nếu một tay mơ như em cứ chạy lăng xăng trên booong." – Harry nhấn mạnh, tháo tay Hermione ra và thúc vào lưng, đẩy cô bé về hướng hầm tàu.

-"Nhưng mà…" –Hermione lại cãi- "… anh cũng đâu phải chuyên nghiệp."

-"Phải! Nhưng chính anh đã đưa mọi người đến đây thì anh có nhiệm vụ phải đưa họ trở về an tòan. Ở đây, anh là thuyền trưởng và em phải nghe lời anh. Hermione Janes Granger, em phải lập tức vào hầm tàu tránh bão và thề có Merlin, không được ra nếu không có lệnh của anh!" – Harry hét lên, cảm nhận có nước trên gương mặt nó. Đầu tiên nó tưởng đó là nước mắt, nhưng … một giọt, rồi hai giọt…Không phải nước mắt của nó… Là mưa. Bão đang kéo tới. Không còn thời gian nữa…

-"Hermione, đi theo em!" – Luna chạy tới, kéo tay Hermione, nhưng có vẻ như cô bé vẫn chưa hòan tòan nghe lời, chân cô bé vẫn ngăn cô bứơc đi.

-"Đi đi!"- Harry thì thầm –"anh sẽ không sao đâu mà. Anh hứa!"- Chỉ khi đó thì Hermione mới chịu cất bước, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn không rời khỏi Harry.


	3. If I let you go

**Chapter 3: If I let you go**

****_**  
**__Vừa lúc Hermione khuất dạng trong hầm tàu thì cũng là lúc Harry bắt đầu chỉ huy những người đàn ông còn lại trên boong tàu. Mưa bắt đầu nặng hạt, gió quất vào mặt mang theo những giọt nước biển mặn chát._

-"Thầy Lupin, Fred và Geogre, cột chặt dây buồm! Ron, kiểm tra lại các phao bơi. Những người khác hãy khiêng các bao cát chắn lại hai bên mạn tàu." –Harry ra lệnh như một thuyền trưởng thực thụ, dù rằng nó chưa bao giờ tỏ ra có khíêu đi biển. Trong lúc đó, Harry chạy về chỗ bánh lái, bắt đầu giữ chặt, lèo lái con tàu.

Ầm! Ầm! Sét đánh vang trời. Mưa rơi ào ào như trút nước, con tàu chao đảo trong màn đêm đen kịt. Gió rát cứ liên tục thổi tạt vào mặt những người đàn ông trên booong tàu.

Trong khoang tàu, phái yếu cũng đứng ngồi không yên khi phái mạnh đang chiến đấu trên boong tàu. Đặc biệt khi một trong số đó là người yêu của họ.

Cô Tonks đi đi lại lại, mắt nhắm lại như đang suy nghĩ việc gì đó. Fleur cắn gần nát cái khăn tay của mình, đôi lúc lẩm bẩm tên Bill.

Còn Hermione, cô bé không ngừng vò nát cái gấu áo của mình, tâm trí cô chỉ hướng về Harry, ngừơi đang phải chỉ huy mọi người chống bão. Làm sao không lo cho được chứ? Harry vừa mới hòan thành một sứ mệnh khó khăn vài giờ trước thì lại phải đương đầu với một thử thách mới. "Sao định mệnh không buông tha cho anh ấy chứ?". Mắt cô bé đỏ hoe. "Tại sao… tại sao?"

Luna nhận thấy Hermione không ổn cho lắm, cô bé tiến lại gần, đặt tay lên vai Hermione an ủi.

-"Không sao đâu! Anh Harry sẽ ổn thôi mà. Anh ấy rất giỏi ứng bíên."

-"Ừm…chị cũng hy vọng là vậy…" –Hermione ôm chầm lấy Luna và theo bản năng, Luna vuốt vuốt lưng Hermione như một người mẹ dỗ dành đứa con thân yêu của mình.

_Harry quệt nước ra khỏi mắt nó. Rát quá! Kính của nó đẫm nứơc, ngăn cản tầm nhìn. Harry không thể nào thấy được vật gì trước nó trong phạm vi năm mét trở lại. Nó chỉ có thể phán đóan tình hình qua những tiếng la thét trên boong._

Ầm! Sét lại đánh nữa. Con tàu chao đảo, sóng biển hất lên boong tàu, đánh bật một số người ngã xuống s_àn mà Harry không thể nhận ra đựơc là ai._

-"Fred! Không sao chứ?" –Geogre lên tiếng! Hình như đang cố đỡ anh trai song sinh đứng dậy.

Ào! Lại một cơn sóng nữa đánh vào mạn tàu. Cả con tàu nghiêng một góc gần như 60 độ. Phải khó khăn lắm Harry mới giữ vững bánh lái, không làm cho nó nghiêng thêm.

-"Ron! Cứu!" – Harry hét lên, cảm thấy sức nó không thôi thì chưa đủ để bẻ bánh lái ngược lại.

-"Tới liền!" – Ron chạy như bay tới chỗ Harry, đúng lúc này thì một cái thùng tônô dùng để chứa nước do bị sóng đánh bất ngờ đã bay tới, trong phút chốc sẽ đánh bật vào Ron. Nhận thấy nguy hiểm Harry cảnh báo

-"Coi chừng"- Vừa lúc Ron quay lại nhìn và hỏang hốt…

-"Wingadium leviosa" – Ai đó đã kịp dùng phép dịch chuyển vật nặng, di chuyển cái thùng ra khỏi tầm bay của nó tới Ron. Và ngay lập tức Harry nhận ra giọng nói đó.

-Her…hermione, cám ơn" –Ron chưa kịp định thần lại, vẫn còn hỏang hốt –"súyt chút nữa là…"

-"Ừm" –Hermione gật đầu rồi chạy vụt đi đến chỗ Harry, phụ nó bẻ bánh lái về vị trí cũ. Khó khăn lắm, cả hai mới kéo nó lại được.

-"Hermione!" – Harry nổi giận – "Em ra đây làm gì? Nguy hiểm lắm! Vào trong mau!" – Nó ra lệnh, cảm thấy khó chịu khi mệnh lệnh của nó không được phục tùng và tệ hơn, với Hermione trên boong, nó không thể chuyên tâm chỉ huy được. Nó bị phân tán sự tập trung vì lo lắng cho sự an nguy của cô bé.

-"KHÔNG!" – Hermione cương quyết – "Em biết anh lo cho em và anh nghĩ em không lo cho anh sao? Không phải anh đã nói, dù có thế nào đi chăng nữa, chúng ta cũng sẽ cùng nhau sánh vai tác chiến à?" – Nước mưa tuy ào ào như thác đổ vẫn không đủ làm át đi tiếng của Hermione và Harry biết nó vô phương với cô gái này.

Và bất ngờ, Hermione lướt nhẹ môi trên đôi môi ướt sũng, vốn đang run lên vì lạnh của Harry. Đôi môi ấm áp, dù chỉ lướt qua vài giây cũng đủ mang hơi ấm, tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho Harry chống chọi với cơn bão. Hermione buông Harry ra, mỉm cười và vội chạy đến nơi khác giúp đỡ.

-"Sợi dây! Hermione! Cột nó lại!" –Harry ra lệnh khi thấy một sợi dây cột buồm ở góc trái có vẻ như chùn xuống vì những cơn sóng liên tục va đập vào.

-"Rõ!" –Hermione nhận lệnh, vội thực hịên nhiệm vụ của mình.

Đúng lúc đó thì có một cơn sóng khác ập vào tàu. Không cao như sóng thần, nhưng cũng phải hơn 2 mét.

-"Coi chừng Hermione!" – Ron hét lên cảnh báo… nhưng quá trễ…

_Ào!___

Con thuyền như muốn lật ngửa. Hermione, người đứng gần thành tàu nhất bị đánh văng xuống mặt biển đen ngòm.

_Á…á….__á__….___

-"Hermione!" – Harry gọi tên cô bé trong hỏang hốt. Thị lực của Harry không rõ để biết chuyện gì xảy ra nhưng thính giác của nó đủ tốt để nhận ra tiếng kêu cứu của Hermione.

-"Harry! Cứu em!" – Hermione lặn ngụp trong sóng biển phủ đầu.

-" Hermione!" – Harry vội bỏ bánh lái, giao cho Ron xử lý, còn nó thì ba chân bốn cẳng chạy đến thành tàu và phát hiện Hermione không còn trên booong. Lòng nó rối lọan, dừơng như trong làn nước đen kia là một vệt nâu như tóc ai đó… -"có lẽ nào…"

-"Cứu…" –Tiếng kêu yếu dần…

-"Hermione! Cố lên! Anh sẽ cứu em!" – Và không cần suy nghĩ, Harry nhảy ùm xuống nước. Dùng hết sức lực bơi về phía tiếng kêu mà lần cuối cùng Harry nghe. Sóng liên tục đánh vào mặt Harry khiến nó thấy ngộp.

-"Harry!" – Những người trên tàu bắt đầu kêu chí chóe, hỏang lọan khi thấy Harry liều mình nhảy xuống.

–"Chuẩn bị phao"- Thầy Lupin ra lệnh.

Harry không thể xác định được phương hướng. Nó không nghe tiếng Hermione nữa… cô bé ở đâu…

-"Hermione!" – Harry cố ngoi đầu ra khỏi một cơn sóng khác, gọi tên cô bé một cách thảm thiết. –"Hermione! Em ở đâu?"

Không có tiếng trả lời. Harry thấy lòng nó như lửa cháy. "Có khi nào… có khi nào cô ấy bị chìm xuống rồi không?" – Rồi Harry nhanh chóng lặn ngụp xuống, cố tìm Hermione, bất kỳ manh mối nào có thể giúp Harry xác định phương hướng của cô bé. Nó cố căng mắt ra, bơi hết sức có thể, nhưng biển quá đen, không một tia sáng nào, chỉ có sóng, gió và sét. "Hermione…Hermione…em ở đâu?"

_But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me?  
Will I ever see  
Your smiling back at me?  
How will I know  
If I let you go?_

__

-"Harry! Leo lên đi!" – Fred gào lên từ thành tàu, lo lắng cho Harry, dường như cậu đã lặn quá lâu rồi.

Trong khi đó, Harry vẫn không ngừng tìm kiếm Hermione trong biển sâu đen kịt. Phổi nó bỏng rát. Harry biết nó không còn hơi nữa. Thề có Merlin, chưa bao giờ nó ước có một ngụm cỏ mang cá như lúc này. Làm sao, làm sao tìm thấy Hermione đây? Không lẽ nó phải mất cô bé sao? Nó không muốn bỏ cuộc… nhưng nó đã đuối sức… tai ù… mắt nhắm lại… Harry buông thõng tay… ngừng bơi và...


	4. My love

**Chapter 4: My love**

******  
**Điều tiếp theo Harry còn nhớ là nó nằm trên một cái giừơng trắng tóat của bệnh viện thánh Mungo. Vây quanh nó là các chiến hữu, những ngừơi bạn đã từng nó tiêu diệt Voldermort. Nào là Ron, Fred, Geogre, Bill, Fleur, Luna, thầy Lupin, cô Tonks, thầy Moody… và… đâu rồi… mái tóc nâu đó đâu rồi?

-"Her…hermione…" –Nó gọi, hy vọng là do thị lực của nó có vấn đề, và rằng Hermione chỉ đứng khuất ở một góc nào đó mà nó không thấy.

-"Harry!" – Ron nắm lấy cánh tay nó, vẻ mặt pha lẫn nhiều cảm xúc, vừa vui vừa buồn… -" bồ tỉnh dậy thì tốt quá…"

-"Her…mione… đâu?" – Đó là câu hỏi đầu tiên nảy ra trong đầu nó, yếu ớt Harry hỏi, ánh mắt xanh lục nhìn xóay vào mắt Ron, mong tìm ra câu trả lời thực sự.

-"Xin…xin lỗi." –Ron lắc đầu, mắt đỏ hoe –"… mọi người đã cố hết sức, sau khi anh Geogre kéo bồ lên thì tụi mình có cố tìm Hermione… nhưng… nhưng…"

-"Nhưng sao?" –Harry hỏi, giọng run run, nửa muốn biết, nửa không muốn. Nó sợ phải nghe điều mà thậm chí trong những cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất nó cũng không dám nghĩ tới.

-"… Hermione đã mất tích cùng cơn bão đó. Bồ thì hôn mê và được đưa vào đây!"- Ron chấm dứt, giọng khàn khàn như đang cố kiềm chế cảm xúc.

Cô Tonks úp mặt, dựa vào vai thầy Lupin khóc nức nở. Fleur thì sụt sùi với chiếc khăn mùi soa ướt nhẹp.

-"Tội nghiệp… cô ấy 'nòn' trẻ quá…."

Harry buông thõng tay Ron… hay đúng hơn là đánh mất quyền điều khiển cánh tay. Nó cảm thấy thân thể đột nhiên không còn sức lực.  
Tim nó đau như ngàn kim châm. Môi khô lại, chỉ mấp máy được mấy tiếng không thành lời.

-"…er…i…ne…"

Harry cảm thấy như nó đã chết đi một nửa… không còn gì đáng sống nữa… Nó úp mặt vào gối, cố giấu đi khuôn mặt đẫm lệ…

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
im lost without you

-"Các người làm trò gì vậy?"- Harry hét lớn, quơ tay ôm lấy những bó hoa rồi thô bạo quăng chúng xuống đất. Mặt nó đỏ gay, giận dữ. Harry liếc nhìn từng ấy người đang đứng trước mặt nó như thể muốn tìm ra ai là chủ cái sáng kiến này.

-"Harry! Hãy thôi ngay đi! Bộ bây giờ bồ không muốn cho Hermione được yên nghỉ hay sao? Để cô ấy không có bia mộ, không ai thờ à?" –Ron, bạn thân nhất của nó, đang nắm chặt lấy hai vai của Harry, lắc mạnh như muốn đánh thức Harry dậy khỏi cơn mê. Đã ba tháng trôi qua từ khi Hermione mất tích, không ai nhận được tin tức gì của cô bé dù họ đã cố gắng hết sức nhờ vả tất cả những ai có thể giúp. Kết quả chỉ là con số không. Tất cả mọi người dần bị thuyết phục là Hermione đã không may mất trong tai nạn đó, cả ba má cô bé cũng thế, duy chỉ có Harry là không chấp nhận sự thật này.  
Vì thế bọn họ đã âm thầm lập bia mộ cho Hermione mà không để Harry biết. Hôm nay là ngày dựng bia nên mọi người tề tựu đông đủ, tiễn đưa Hermione. Ron không hiểu làm cách nào mà Harry biết được tin tức này và chạy đến ngăn cản.

-"Im! Im đi! Ai nói Hermione đã chết hả? Tôi nói chưa chết là chưa chết và nhất định cô ấy sẽ trở về." –Harry lườm lườm nhìn tất cả mọi người, giọng nói đầy vẻ thù hận –"Các người lén tôi lập bia cho Hermione là có ý gì hả? Nếu không phải Rita Skeeter bon chen đăng tải tin tức này lên trang nhất thì các người định giấu tôi tới bao giờ? Hả?"- Nó quăng xuống đất tờ nhật báo tiên tri với trang bìa "Hôm nay 6/7/1998, Hermione Granger sẽ được lập bia tại nghĩa trang Merlin. Chi tiết buổi lễ xin xem trang 9"

Mặt Ron trắng bệch, không ngờ con mụ đó lại quá nhiều chuyện, ngừơi đã chết rồi cũng không yên với bà ta. Lại còn ba xạo đến mức buổi lễ chưa tiến hành mà bà ấy đã tường thuật được. Ôi, nhưng đó không quan trọng nữa, điều cấp bách bây giờ là phải tìm cách nói phải trái với Harry.

-"Harry à, em đừng làm như vậy nữa. Hermione có biết được cũng không yên lòng nhắm mắt đâ…"

Fred chưa kịp chấm dứt câu thì ngay lập tức đã nhận thấy Harry chĩa đủa phép vào thẳng mặt nó.

-"Bất cứ ai còn nói Hermione đã chết rồi sẽ phải trả giá." –Nó nghiến răng, ánh mắt lạnh lùng như băng.

-"Harry! Điên à! Bỏ đũa phép xuống đi" – Ron vịn tay Harry lại, quát vào mặt nó.

-"Có phải muốn bị ếm luôn không?" – Harry xoay qua liếc Ron, tay nó run lên vì giận. - "Buông ra!"

Ron biết nó không nên đùa với lửa, Harry bây giờ không phải là người nó từng quen. Chưa bao giờ ánh mắt của Harry lại vô hồn như thế, chưa bao giờ Harry lại hăm dọa, có ý định làm hại bạn bè nó như vậy.  
Chưa bao giờ nó thấy… ngay cả lúc tiêu diệt Voldermort, ánh mắt của Harry cũng không chứa đầy hận thù như thế này.

-"Tôi lặp lại, kể từ giờ phút này, ai còn có ý nghĩ lập bia lập mộ trù Hermione thì đích thân tôi sẽ 'lập bia' cho người đó!" – Nó chĩa đủa phép đảo một vòng, lướt qua từng người như cảnh cáo. –"Nếu các người không giúp thì tự tôi sẽ làm, tôi nhất định sẽ tìm được Hermione về đây!"

Dứt lời, nó bỏ đi một mạch, để lại sau lưng những cái lắc đầu ngao ngán. Bọn họ không giận nó, họ chỉ tội nghiệp nó cứ mãi đeo đuổi giấc mơ, một giấc mơ không thực. 

Từ hôm đó, Harry trở nên một người hòan tòan khác hẳn, trầm lặng, ít nói, tính tình cộc lốc và tính khí thì thất thường. Ánh mắt xanh lục của nó không còn trong sáng như ngày nào. Chúng trở nên đục hơn và sẫm hơn. Harry vác balô đi khắp nơi, ghé qua mọi cảng biển, hỏi thăm bất kỳ ai nó gặp chỉ để tìm tung tích của cô gái tóc nâu. Nhưng những gì nó nhận được trong suốt hai năm qua chỉ là những cái lắc đầu không biết.

So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love

Mặc cho mọi người hết lời khuyên can, nó vẫn không bỏ cuộc, thẳm sâu trong tim nó, Harry vẫn hy vọng Hermione còn sống, và cho dù là chỉ còn một tia hy vọng thì nó cũng không thể bỏ qua. Vài ba lần, Harry nhìn nhầm những cô gái khác với Hermione, những cô gái tóc nâu, dong dỏng cao và có nụ cười sáng lạng như vầng thái dương.  
Nhiều đêm, Harry tự nhốt mình trong phòng, không ăn không uống, khóc thầm thương nhớ Hermione, để cho nước mắt của nó tự nhiên tuôn rơi, những giọt nước mắt nó không bao giờ để cho bất kỳ ai thấy.

Và sau hai năm tìm kiếm trong vô vọng, nó đã bỏ cuộc. Harry còn nhớ hôm nó trở về trang trại hang sóc ba tháng trước, bà Weasley đã mừng như thế nào. Bà ấy ôm nó chặt đến nỗi nó tưởng mình xém chết vì ngộp rồi chứ. Và nào là Ron cùng bạn gái nó, Luna, chào mừng Harry về. Fred và Geogre tặng cho nó vài món đồ chơi mới trong cửa hiệu của hai anh chàng. Ông Weasley thì cứ cười tủm tỉm…và quan trọng hơn hết, Ginny, cô bé tóc đỏ năm xưa vẫn chờ nó về.

Ginny chưa bao giờ quên Harry và vẫn mong chờ ngày nó quay về với cô bé. Tình cảm Ginny dành cho Harry vẫn không hề thay đổi từ hôm hai đứa chia tay. Và nhân cơ hội đó, Ginny đã an ủi, vỗ về nó, cả hai đã có một đêm say bí tỉ đến nỗi sáng hôm sau Harry không còn nhớ gì cả ngọai trừ cái sự thật là nó đang nằm trên một chiếc giường lạ với Ginny kế bên và quần áo thì vứt vương vãi khắp sàn nhà.

Sau hôm đó, Harry quyết định rằng nó phải chịu trách nhiệm với Ginny cho dù cô bé có yêu cầu hay không. Dù sao thì… người nó yêu nhất cũng đã không còn nữa, thôi thì… chấp nhận người yêu nó nhất vậy.  
Một tháng sau, hai đứa đính hôn và … ngày cưới đã được định là hai ngày nữa, hai tháng sau thời điểm Harry ngỏ lời với Ginny.

-End flash back-

Tuy sắp đám cứơi nhưng Harry không cảm thấy vui. Nó biết lẽ ra nó không nên có cảm xúc này nhưng nó không thể bắt tâm trí nó ngừng suy nghĩ về Hermione. Hôm nào nó cũng dạo bước ra biển, ban đầu là vì tìm Hermione, nhưng về sau này thì dường như đó đã là thói quen, ăn sâu vào tiềm thức. Cho dù có còn tiếp tục tìm hay không tìm nữa thì nó vẫn ra biển ngồi. Biển xanh, chính biển xanh đã cướp đi người nó yêu nhất, người nó chưa bao giờ có cơ hội nói tiếng yêu cô.

Harry phóng tầm mắt của nó về phía đường chân trời, tự nói với lòng

-"Lần cuối cùng, đây là lần cuối cùng mình ra biển. Mình không thể tiếp tục như thế này, không thể chờ trong vô vọng. Mình phải tiếp tục cuộc sống và không làm phụ lòng những người yêu thương mình…"

I know I must forget you and go on  
I can't hold back my tears too long  
Though life won't be the same  
I've got to take the blame  
And find the strenght I need to let you go

Harry thở dài, nó biết nó không muốn như vậy nhưng sao cũng được, nó phải thử quên Hermione…  
Vốc một nắm cát lên, nó quăng xuống biển trở lại, hy vọng nó cũng có thể quăng đi, chôn vùi những ký ức về Hermione cùng biển xanh sâu thẳm. Gió không ngừng thì thầm, hát lên bản tình ca buồn bên tai nó… Xa xa… vẳng đâu vọng lại trong gió, trong mây trời, là tiếng cười rúc rích của Hermione, của nó, của một thời tươi đẹp.


	5. Dreams come true

**Chapter 5: Dreams come true**

******  
**Đúng lúc đó thì … có một cơn gió lốc nhẹ ở đằng xa. Cơn lốc hình trôn ốc màu xám cách Harry chừng 100 mét. Bíêt rằng đó chẳng thể là hiện tượng thiên nhiên, Harry nghĩ chắc có phù thủy nào đang luyện tập phép thuật. Và quả thật, vận tốc cơn lốc giảm dần và có một bóng người mờ mờ hiện ra, đang xoay tròn theo vòng quay của cơn lốc. Chậm…và… chậm dần… hình như là một cô gái. Harry có thể phán đóan được qua mái tóc nâu dài của cô ấy…

-"Tóc nâu" –Harry chợt thấy nhói trong lòng. Bao hình ảnh về một cô bé tóc nâu chợt hiện về trong trí óc nó.

-"Arrghh…"

Cô gái ngã xuống. Phép thuật chấm dứt và cô dường như kiệt sức.  
Harry ba chân bốn cẳng chạy đến chỗ cô gái. Nó không biết vì sao lại tỏ ra đột ngột quan tâm tới một người lạ như thế này. Có lẽ cô ấy gợi cho nó nhớ đến một người quen cũ…

-"Cô ơi! Cô có sao không?" –Harry ân cần hỏi, vịn vai cô gái vốn đang nằm sấp trên bãi cát vàng vì kiệt sức.

-"Har…Harry?" – Cô gái hỏi, đột nhiên nắm chặt lấy tay Harry. Và trong giây phút đó, tim Harry như muốn vỡ òa ra. Giọng nói đó, giọng nói ấm áp tựa như những cung đàn đó… không… không thể nào lầm lẫn được…

Cô gái vén những sợi tóc lòa xòa trước mặt ra hai bên tai, để lộ ra một khuôn mặt trái xoan với đôi mắt nâu…màu hạt dẻ…

-"Her…" – Harry không tìm được từ ngữ nào nữa, nó không ngờ rằng lại còn có ngày gặp lại cô. Ánh mắt xanh lục của nó ánh lên, có lẽ vì nắng mà cũng có lẽ vì nước mắt. Những vầng mây u tối, che phủ ánh mắt đó trong suốt hai năm nay dường như đã bị xua tan đi bởi sự xuất hiện của cô bé. Hermione như vầng thái dương xua tan đi sự lạnh lẽo trong tâm hồn Harry, một tâm hồn vốn đã bị đóng băng kể từ cái ngày định mệnh khi Hermione bị cuốn trôi theo dòng nước.

Bàn tay nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn đó đang vuốt má nó, như để tìm lại hình ảnh năm xưa khi Hermione vẫn thường vuốt má an ủi nó. Những ngón tay thanh mảnh lướt nhẹ theo quai hàm nó, qua mắt, má, mũi rồi dừng ở môi nó. Mắt cả hai không ngừng nhìn nhau và trong chớp nhóang, Harry nhận ra môi nó đang tiếp xúc với một làn môi mềm mỏng và ấm áp. Nó kéo Hermione vào gần với nó hơn, tận hưởng cảm giác ngọt ngào mà nó tưởng cả đời này cũng sẽ không bao giờ còn cơ hội gặp lại. Lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối cùng nó hôn Hermione là vài phút trước khi cô té xuống biển. Suốt đời Harry cũng không bao giờ quên cảm giác đó, nó tê tê như một dòng điện chạy ngang mọi cơ bắp của Harry, tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho nó để chống chọi với cơn bão. Thế nhưng cảm giác hôm nay rất khác, đó không phải là sức mạnh, đó là sự khát khao của cả hai mong lại được tìm thấy nhau trong vòng tay. Bao nhiêu nỗi nhớ thương trong suốt hai năm trời dài đằng đẵng được Harry dồn hết vào cái hôn này. Và nó biết, Hermione cũng có cảm giác tương tự. Phút giây này… ôi… nó ao ước không bao giờ kết thúc, nhưng… đã đến lúc nó phải buông cô ấy ra. Cả nó lẫn Hermione đều cần không khí…

Cả hai buông nhau ra, và vẫn còn tỏ vẻ luyến tiếc giây phút êm đềm vừa trải qua.

-"Nói cho anh biết… anh không phải đang mơ!" –Harry thì thầm, như vẫn chưa tin điều kỳ diệu đang xảy ra.

-"Phải, anh không mơ… em đã trở về!" – Hermione đáp lại, không quên tặng kèm một nụ cười mà cô chỉ dành riêng cho Harry.

Dreams come true, they do, dreams come true  
From all of us to all of you they do  
Don't you know that dreams come true

Love is just a second away  
(Better take a look inside)  
Make that magic rule, let the miracle stay  
(You gotta take a look inside)

Harry dán chặt ánh mắt nó vào Hermione, nhìn xem có gì đã thay đổi. Tóc cô nàng dài hơn, có lẽ cũng tới thắt lưng, nhưng nó không có cái vẻ mượt mà như xưa, độ bóng của tóc không còn. Ánh mắt vẫn sáng nhưng đi kèm là một quầng đen mệt mỏi dưới mắt. Đôi môi vẫn ấm áp nhưng lại dừơng như khô đi vì thíêu nước. Rồi Harry không tin vào mắt mình. Có phải vì cô nàng gầy đi hay vì quần áo giãn ra? Những gì Harry thấy là một cái váy cũ mèm rộng thùng thình đã ngả sang màu cháo lòng, đôi ba miếng vá chắp lên. Hermione không mang giày mà đi chân không. Trên chân và tay có nhiều vết xước còn rướm máu.

Lòng Harry đau như dao cắt khi thấy Hermione trông thật tàn tạ với quần áo rách như xơ mướp. Trông cô nàng chẳng khác gì một nữ nô lệ bị chủ nhân hành hạ không thương tiếc với những đòn roi vô tình.

-"Ai… là ai đã làm em ra nông nỗi này?" –Harry gằn giọng, cố kiềm nén một giọt nứơc mắt chảy xuống má nó.

-"Đó là một câu chuyện dài, Harry à!" – Hermione buồn rầu, khoanh tay ôm lấy ngừơi như thể đó là một câu chuyện đau lòng và lạnh lẽo sẽ làm cô khó chịu.

Harry vòng tay nó quanh eo Hermione, ôm lấy cô từ đằng sau, tư thế tương tự như hai năm trước nó đã từng làm trước khi cô mất tích. Harry hy vọng có thể dùng hơi ấm của nó tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho Hermione, dùng bộ ngực vững chãi của nó làm điểm tựa cho nàng.

-"… Hôm đó sau khi té xuống biển, em nhanh chóng bị nhận chìm trong làn nước lạnh giá. Mọi thứ trở nên tối đi trước mắt em… rồi em buông xuôi… Em không nhớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, điều kế tiếp mà em biết là em đã bị đánh dạt vào một hòn đảo và bị thương ở đầu… có lẽ là do mấy hòn đá lởm chởm ở gần đó." –Hermione lấy tay xoa xoa trán, chỉ cho Harry xem chỗ cô bé từng bị thương, và như một phản xạ tự nhiên, Harry đặt môi nó vào trán cô, hôn nhẹ như muốn xoa dịu nỗi đau mà cô nàng từng chịu đựng.

-"Ừm… cái đó nhột Harry à…" - Hermione chỉ mỉm cười với cử chỉ đáng yêu của Harry rồi tiếp tục câu chuyện. – " Em cố đi sâu vào đất liền và…"

- Flash back -

_  
-"Đây là đâu?" –Hermione lẩm bẩm… lấy tay xoa xoa đầu nơi vết máu khô đang đọng lại, cô bé cố nhướng mắt nhìn lại khung cảnh xung quanh. Đó là một hòn đảo… và chỉ có mình cô ở đó, tuyệt nhiên không có dấu tích của những người khác._

-"Harry? Ron?" – Nỗi sợ đang xâm chiếm cảm giác của cô bé. –"Sao lại thế này? Mọi người đâu cả rồi?... đâu rồi?" – Hermione căng mắt nhìn ra biển, hy vọng sẽ tìm được hình ảnh của một con tàu nào đó nhưng vô vọng, cô bé không thấy gì cả ngòai nước và nước. Đói và lạnh, Hermione thất thiểu bước sâu vào trong đảo, lòng thầm mong sẽ tìm được ai đó có thể cứu mình.

Càng đi sâu vào, Hermione càng cảm thấy ớn lạnh. Xung quanh cô bé chỉ tòan cây và cây. Một khu rừng hoang sơ, không có dấu hiệu nào của sự sống cả. Dù không có đồng hồ, Hermione cũng ước lượng được mình đã đi suốt mấy tiếng liền và tuyệt nhiên không có chút hy vọng nào cho cô bé. Nỗi sợ hãi tăng dần, cô bé không có đũa phép trong tay. Một phù thủy không có đũa phép thì có khác gì một phế nhân chứ? Ngay cả khả năng bảo vệ bản thân cũng không có thì làm sao mà sống sót đây?

Đôi ba lần, tiếng gầm của thú hoang làm Hermione hỏang hồn, không dám thở cũng chẳng dám đi tiếp, cô bé chỉ biết rúc người, co rúm lại, úp mặt trốn, chờ cho nguy hiểm đi qua. Đêm đầu tiên Hermione ngã lưng trong một hốc cây to mà cô bé ước lượng thậm chí cả năm người vòng tay ôm cũng không hết. Mệt mỏi rã rời do đi bộ và đói lả suốt cả ngày, cô bé thiếp đi nhanh chóng.

Nửa đêm, Hermione bừng tỉnh giấc khi thấy có hàng tá phi lao đang chĩa vào cổ mình với mấy tiếng chí chóe của một nhóm mọi da đen.

-"Tiêu rồi" – Hermione chắc mẩm lần này mình không còn đường thóat.

Chúng nhanh chóng trói tay cô bé lại và khiêng về bộ tộc của chúng. 

- End Flash back -

-"Rồi chúng làm gì em?" –Harry trợn tròn mắt khi nghe tới đây, lo lắng, cho dù đó đã là chuyện quá khứ.

-"Em không sao. Nếu không thì em không còn đứng đây nói chuyện với anh được nữa!" –Hermione trấn an, mỉm cười với Harry. –"Nhưng thú thật, lúc đó em không nghĩ là còn cơ hội gặp lại anh nữa…"

- Flash back -

_  
-"Thả tôi ra! Các người muốn làm gì tôi?" – Hermione gào thét khi những người thổ dân bắt đầu trói cô bé quanh một cây cột cao, bên dưới chất đầy rơm. – " … Làm gì vậy? Các người làm gì vậy?... Thiêu… sống sao?" – Cô bé hốt hỏang, bấn lọan khi thấy từ đằng xa có một tên đang cầm cây đuốc lớn. Hermione muốn giãy giụa, vùng chạy nhưng sức lực cô bé đã cạn kiệt._

-"$%$^%&^*"

-"Hả?" – Hermione cố lắng nghe tên có số lượng lông chim trên đầu nhiều nhất nói (theo kinh nghiệm thì số lượng lông chim càng nhiều càng chứng tỏ cấp bậc cao trong một cộng đồng nào đó). Đáng tiếc, cô bé không hiểu được, những kiến thức về cổ ngữ hòan tòan không giúp ích gì được cho cô bé. Hermione tự rủa xả mình phải chi hồi đó không học môn cổ ngữ runes mà chọn học môn ngôn ngữ học của các dân tộc thiểu số thì có phải bây giờ đỡ hơn không? Ít ra cũng còn biết đường bào chữa.

-"Ông ta nói, cô đã mạo phạm cây thần linh của họ và cô đáng bị thiêu sống cho đến chết!" –Một người đàn ông trung niên lên tiếng từ đằng sau. Ông ta trạc chừng năm mươi và ăn mặc không khác gì một bá tước từ tận đầu thế kỉ hai mươi. Làn da của ông ta tuy bị rám nắng nhưng cũng không giấu được nguồn gốc muggle da trắng của mình.

-"Ông…ông là ai?" – Hermione nhíu mày, thắc mắc.

-"Ta là ai... có quan trọng hay không … nếu cô sắp bị thiêu chết trong vòng vài giây nữa?" –Hắn cười khẩy, lắc đầu ngạo mạn.

-"Tôi… tôi không biết cái cây đó là thần linh hay thần thánh gì cả. Tôi vô tội mà… làm ơn nói lại với họ…" – Hermione cảm thấy nước mắt đang chực trào ra khỏi mắt cô. Vốn không phải là hạng người tham sống sợ chết, nhưng Hermione quả thật không cam tâm nếu phải mất mạng chỉ vì một lý do lãng xẹt như thế này. Không lẽ cô bé đã thóat khỏi bàn tay của Voldermort để rồi bị thiêu sống vì ngủ nhầm chỗ?

-" làm ơn đi… tôi xin ông…"

-"Ha ha ha… bọn họ là thổ dân, họ sẽ chẳng nghe cô nói đâu… trừ phi…" – Ông già nhếch mép, ngạo mạn. –"…trừ phi… trừ phi… cô chứng tỏ được cô không phải là người trần mắt thịt… Ha ha ha"

-"Muggle? Tôi… tôi là một phù thủy mà. Tôi sẽ chứng minh nếu tôi có đũa phép ở đây…" – Hermione khẩn thíêt van xin, cố thuyết phục người đàn ông muggle tin vào lời cô nói.

-"Phù thủy? Cô điên sao?" – Hắn nổi giận – "Cô nghĩ ta đã quá già để dễ dàng bị cô lừa gạt như vậy sao?"

-"Không… không phải. Tôi nói thật! Ôi…tôi không biết giải thích làm sao với ông nhưng tôi cam đoan đó là sự thật. Phải chi tôi có đũa phép ở đây…" – Cô bé cảm thấy như hy vọng đang tắt dần, ánh sáng vừa lóe lên đã chợt tắt ngấm, bỏ mặc cô trong đường hầm đen tối.

-"Được! Nếu cô giỏi như vậy… sao không thử dịch chuyển cây đuốc trên tay hắn tới đây?" –Ông ta chỉ vào tên thổ dân cầm đuốc đang chí chóe gì đó với một tên đứng bên cạnh hắn.

-"Ôi…tôi khôn…" – Hermione im bặt, chợt nhớ lại một điều mà Harry từng nói với cô. Phù thủy có thể không cần tới đũa phép khi thực hiện phép thụât. Có thêm đũa thì sức mạnh của bùa chú sẽ tăng hơn thôi. Tuy nhiên, điều này chỉ áp dụng đối với những phù thủy có công lực siêu đẳng chẳng hạn như thầy Dumbledore. –"Nếu… ôi… cứ thử thôi, mình đâu còn gì để mất chứ!" –Hermione tự nói với bản thân mình và cố thực hiện phép thuật mà không cần đũa phép.

-"Accio đuốc …" – Ánh mắt cô bé tập trung về cây đuốc và mịêng thì không ngừng lẩm bẩm câu thần chú. –"Accio… Accio…đuốc…"

-"Sao? Chỉ có thế thôi à? Cô làm ta kinh ngạc với tài nghệ phù thủy của cô đấy!" – Ông ta cười khẩy, nhếch mép, một hành động khiến Hermione nhớ lại một tên phù thủy thuần chủng mà cô bé cực kỳ ghê tởm.

-"Vì Merlin, ông không thể câm mồm sao? Tôi đang phải làm phép mà không có đũa phép đây. Và nó chẳng đơn giản như là chỉ việc nhìn thẳng, tập trung vào cây đuốc và hô ACCIO ĐUỐC thì nó sẽ ngoan ngõan bay đến chỗ ông! Hiểu không?" – Cô bé bực tức, hét lớn và… rồi há hốc mồm kinh ngạc khi có một tiếng la vang lên.  
_  
Ahhhh!___

-"Ôi! Hiệu nghiệm thật sao?" - Hermione trợn tròn mắt khi thấy cây đuốc từ tay tên thổ dân từ hồi nào đã bay vụt đến chỗ tên tù trưởng ( tức là cái tên có nhìều lông chim nhất) và bén lửa lên cái đầu bùm xùm đủ thứ lông của hắn.

Còn cái tên hắc dịch đó – từ ngữ mà Hermione dùng – thì mặt cứ trắng bệch ra, như thể không tin được vào mắt mình nữa. Nhưng ngược lại, miệng hắn lại một lần nữa, lại cười nhếch mép.

Cả đám thổ dân đột ngột bỏ chạy tóan lọan, một vài tên còn lén lén quay lại nhìn cô bé với ánh mắt kinh hãi như gặp phải quái vật. Chớp thời cơ, hắn nhanh chóng dùng con dao Thụy Sĩ cắt dây trói cho Hermione.

-" Cám ơn!" – Cô bé xoa xoa cổ tay bầm tím vì thiếu máu của mình, không quên nở một nụ cười cảm ơn và…  
_  
BỐP!___

Hermione cảm thấy như có ai đó vừa dùng một vật nặng đập vào gáy mình. Cô bé ngã xuống, bất tỉnh.

- end Flash back -


	6. Go the distance

**Chapter 6: Go the distance**

******  
****  
**-"Cái gì? Hắn đánh vào gáy em? Nhưng… nhưng như thế thật là nguy hiểm. Nếu lỡ tay sẽ gây chết người đó!"- Harry nhìn Hermione với một ánh mắt tổn thương, cứ như thể nó là người bị hại.

-"Không sao! Ít ra là em chưa chết! Em chỉ biết là hắn bắt em về lãnh địa của hắn… hay nói đúng hơn là một ngôi biệt thự nhỏ. Khi tỉnh lại thì em thấy mình đang bị trói gô và nằm trong một căn phòng tối tăm ẩm thấp…" –Hermione tiếp tục chuyến phiêu lưu của cô bé.

- Flash back-

__

-"Đây là đâu?" – Hermione hé mở mắt, đầu đau như búa bổ. Cảnh vật trước mắt cô bé mờ mờ như có một lớp sương che phủ. Chớp chớp mắt vài lần, Hermione phát hiện thì ra vấn đề không phải là của cô bé mà là của căn phòng này. Đó là một căn phòng nhỏ hẹp, ẩm thấp và có mùi mốc.

-"A, cô tỉnh rồi sao?" – Một giọng nữ trầm ấm lên tiếng. Hermione ngẩng đầu lên, phát hiện có một người phụ nữ đứng tuổi đang ngồi cạnh cô. Khuôn mặt bà trông có vẻ phúc hậu khiến Hermione cho dù chỉ mới nhìn lần đầu, cũng đã cảm thấy có thể đặt lòng tin nơi người phụ nữ này.

-"Nói cho tôi biết…chuyện gì đã xảy ra…Đây là đâu… còn bà, bà là ai?"-Hermione chộp lấy cánh tay bà ta, khẩn thiết nài nỉ.

-"Ừm…" – bà ta thở dài, vỗ vỗ lên cánh tay Hermione trấn an rồi bắt đầu câu chuyện – "Tên ta là Elena, quản gia trong ngôi biệt thự này. Chủ nhân của ta là Anderson đệ nhị, cũng là người đã mang cô về đây.  
Ông ta đã bắt cô về vì… cô có phép thụât, phải không?" – Bà ta đảo mắt, có vẻ như vẫn còn chưa tin được sự thật này.

-"Phải ! Tôi… là phù thủy. Nhưng tôi không hại ai, bà phải tin tôi!" – Hermione lo lắng với ý nghĩ có những người sẵn sàng thiêu sống ai đó khi nghi ngờ họ là phù thủy. –"Bà phải nói với chủ nhân của bà, tôi không có ý hại ai. Xin ông ấy hãy thả tôi ra…"

-"Tôi tin! Trông cô không giống hạng người sẽ dùng phép tà ma hại người…" –Bà quản gia thở dài – "…Nhưng chủ nhân ta bắt cô không phải vì muốn giết cô trừ hậu họa phù thủy hay gì đấy, với tính khí của ông ta, ta nghĩ rằng ông ấy chỉ muốn lợi dụng phép thuật của cô."

-"Lợi dụng tôi? Tại sao?" –Hermione tròn mắt, ngơ ngác với những thông tin cô bé vừa nhận được.

-"Để thuần phục các bộ lạc thổ dân quanh đây! Ta nghĩ cô không hiểu lắm nên tốt hơn hết là ta kể lại từ đầu vậy." – Elena trầm giọng như chuẩn bị cho một chuyến đi ngược thời gian về quá khứ xa xưa – "Hòn đảo này vốn rất hoang vắng, nơi mà nền văn minh nhân lọai chưa khai phá tới. Trên đảo có 4,5 bộ lạc thổ dân sinh sống và hòan tòan cách biệt với thế giới bên ngòai bởi địa hình hiểm trở nơi đây, đá và sóng ngầm đã ngăn cản tàu bè qua lại. Cha của chủ nhân ta là ngài Anderson đệ nhất, ông ta vốn là một bá tước giàu có dứơi thời nữ hòang Elizabeth đệ nhất. Trong một chuyến du lịch cùng cả gia đình, thời tiết xấu và một cơn bão bất ngờ đã đánh chìm thuyền ông. May mắn là cả gia đình ngài đều thóat nạn, họ bám vào những chiếc phao và dạt vào bờ. Tất cả gồm 15 người với vợ chồng ông bá tước và con trai ông ta, mẹ ta-vốn là quản gia lúc bấy giờ, cùng với ta-một con nhóc. Còn lại là người hầu, đầu bếp…

Họ đi khai phá miền đất hoang này, tìm kiếm vật liệu xây nên ngôi biệt thự mà cô đang ngồi đây. Trong suốt khỏang thời gian đó, chúng tôi đã phải vừa xây dựng vừa chống lại bọn thổ dân hung hăng. May mắn là với vũ khí tối tân và đạn dược còn sót lại, chúng tôi có đủ năng lực phòng thủ và thậm chí còn kết bạn được với một bộ lạc…"

-"Khoan! Có phải ý bà là những người đòi thiêu sống tôi…chính là bộ lạc gia đình này đã thuần phục?" – Hermione nhướn mày.

-"Đúng! Và rồi khi ông bá tước qua đời, người con lên kế nghiệp và vẫn tiếp tục chíên tranh với các bộ lạc còn lại. Không như cha, ngài bá tước hiện tại khá hung hăng, ông ta không muốn hòa bình và chỉ có một mong ước duy nhất là thuần phục 4 bộ lạc còn lại. Có thế, ông ta sẽ làm chủ một cõi này." – Elena nghỉ một lát cho câu chuyện dài của mình.

-"Tôi hiểu rồi! Ông ta… muốn dùng phép thuật của tôi để… mưu đồ thống trị những người thổ dân đó, phục vụ cho âm mưu thâm độc của ông ta. Elena, bà về nói với với chủ nhân của bà, tôi sẽ không giúp hắn. Cho dù giết tôi, tôi cũng không dùng phép thuật để hại người vô tội!" – Hermione gầm lên tức giận.

-"Giết cô thì dễ cho cô quá!" – Một giọng nói khác vang lên từ sau lưng Elena.

-"Ông muốn gì đây? Phép thuật của tôi không phải lúc nào cũng sử dụng được. Mà cho dù có, cũng đừng hòng tôi phục tùng ông!"- Hermione hét lên, dồn hết sức để đứng dậy, tầm mắt ngang với lão bá tước.

-"Có tính cách lắm! Ta thích cô rồi đấy cô bé à! Nhưng sử dụng cô ra sao là quyền của ta, cô không có quyền chống cự…" – Hắn nhếch mép, vỗ vỗ và_o má Hermione._

-"Ông dám…"- Cô bé nghiến răng.

-"Sao lại không?" – Lão bá tước thay đổi sắc mặt và ngay lập tức Hermione thấy một cây súng đang chĩa vào mặt mình. Cho dù đó là kiểu súng cổ thì nó cũng có khả năng gây sát thương, nhất là với khỏang cách gần như thế.-"Khôn hồn thì im lặng làm theo lời ta nói! Còn bằng không… phép thuật của cô cũng không đủ sức cứu cô đâu. Hãy luôn nhớ, ta còn 30 vệ sĩ canh gác xung quanh đây. Đừng hòng trốn thóat. Hãy ngoan ngõan sống ở đây làm bùa hộ mệnh cho ta." – Dứt lời, lão quay lưng bước ra khỏi cửa và bỏ Hermione lại, run rẩy trong căn ngục tối.

-End flashback-

-"Quá đáng! Thật quá đáng! Em không phải nô lệ! Sao hắn…" – Harry gầm lên, ánh mắt vừa trộn lẫn sự thương xót, vừa giận dữ.

-"Em là nô lệ… ít ra là trong khỏang hai năm đó, Harry à!"-Hermione vuốt nhẹ má Harry, hy vọng có thể làm nó bình tĩnh lại – " Em không muốn nhưng em không thể khống chế bản thân mình. Có lúc em thực hiện được phép mà không cần đũa phép, có lúc không. Nực cười là những lúc lão dẫn em đi gây chiến với bọn thổ dân thì y như rằng nó hiệu nghiệm, còn khi em tìm cách đánh bật một số tên vệ sĩ để trốn thóat thì không bao giờ được. Hai năm qua, em sống không bằng chết. Hắn liên tục đánh đập em mỗi khi phép thuật của em không giúp hắn thắng trận. Nếu không có Elena âm thầm giúp đỡ, có lẽ em đã mất mạng rồi."

-"Không đâu Hermione! Người mất mạng là tên khốn đó! Anh phải cho hắn một bài học. Ngay bây giờ!" – Harry tím mặt, cảm thấy đầu nó bốc khói. Làm thế quái nào mà tên ác thú đó dám cả gan hành hạ Hermione của nó chứ.

-"Harry! Em chưa kể xong!" –Cô bé nhẹ nhàng nhắc nhở -"Anh không muốn biết vì sao em thóat được à?"

-"À…ờ…anh xin lỗi" – Harry kềm chế bản thân nó lại –"nhưng… anh đã thấy em dùng phép thuật phải không? Cơn lốc đó?"

-"Phải, Harry à! Đó là phép dịch chuyển tức thời mà em tình cờ đọc được trong một cuốn sách cổ trứơc khi rơi xuống biển. Nhưng vì không có đũa phép nên em không thể thực hiện được nó, đó là một phép thuật rắc rối. Mãi cho đến hôm qua, khi em không còn nhịn được nữa… hắn… hắn đánh em bầm dập vì em đã không giúp được gì trong trận chíên mới nhất của hắn...

- Flash back -

___  
Chát___

Hermione gục xuống sàn, cái tát sau cùng đó đã quá sức chịu đựng của cô. Mệt mỏi sau một ngày dài chiến đấu … và thua cuộc và… bị hành hạ như súc vật, Hermione không còn cảm thấy muốn đứng dậy nữa, không muốn bị đánh đập nữa, không muốn làm nô lệ nữa.

-"Con khốn! Nhè ngay lúc tao sắp thắng trận mà mày lại không sử dụng được phép thuật. Mày cố tình hại tao phải không?"- Hắn nắm lấy tóc Hermione, giật mạnh đầu cô dậy, mắt long lên sòng sọc.

Hermione bị buộc phải mở mắt, đối diện với tên ác thú đội lốt người với một danh xưng mỹ miều "bá tước".

_Chát___

Lại thêm một cái bạt tai vô tình. Hai má Hermione đỏ lên, nóng ran. Máu nóng sôi lên sùng sục, chạy khắp người cô.

-"Đồ ngu dốt! Sinh ra được một đứa bất tài vô dụng như mày thì ba má mày chắc cũng thuộc hạng dốt!" – Hắn thốt lên với cái giọng mỉa mai khinh miệt, còn tệ hơn cả Malfroy nữa.

-"Xin…lỗi…đi!" –Hermione gằn giọng, giật tay hắn ra và lồm cồm ngồi dậy, nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn.

-"Tao có nghe lầm không nhỉ? Một con nô lệ mà dám yêu cầu chủ nhân của nó xin lỗi à?" –Hắn cười lớn tiếng, như thể không tin vào tai mình.

-"Phải! Ông nói tôi sao cũng được nhưng không được xúc phạm ba má tôi !" –Giờ thì Hermione đã lấy lại bình tĩnh, đứng thẳng và ngang tầm với hắn.

-"Mày tưởng mày lớn tiếng thì uy hiếp được tao sao? Con khốn! Tao cho mày biết tay!" – Hắn gằn giọng, nhào tới như định xiết cổ Hermione.

Trong giây phút hỏang lọan, bản năng tự vệ của con người trỗi dậy, Hermione với tay chụp lấy một thứ gần nhất. Thứ gì cũng được, bất cứ thứ gì có thể giúp cô ngăn cản con ác thú đang lồng lộn lên. Và….

_XỎANG!___

Những mảnh vỡ của lọ hoa nằm rải rác trên sàn nhà, máu bê bết khắp nơi. Còn hắn, tên bá tước, ôm đầu máu ngã gục ngay tức khắc.  
Hermione đứng chết trân, cô biết hắn chưa chết nhưng cũng không đủ sức để uy hiếp cô nữa, có lẽ… có lẽ đây là cơ hội của cô.

Trấn tĩnh và lấy hết sức bình sinh Hermione vùng chạy ra khỏi ngôi biệt thự quái ác đó. Không lâu sau, cô nghe dường như có tiếng chân người rầm rập đuổi theo. –" Bọn thuộc hạ của hắn nhất định đã khám phá ra chuyện này. Nhất định không thể để bị bắt lại. Nếu không, mình sẽ không tòan mạng trở về nữa." – Và trong giờ phút sinh tử đó, chỉ có một hình ảnh có thể khiến Hermione chạy hết tốc lực về phía trước, băng qua những bụi gai nhọn, những cành cây xù xì, những tán lá rậm rạp. Phải, hình ảnh chàng trai với mái tóc đen rối, ánh mắt xanh lục và vết sẹo hình tia chớp.

-"Harry! Em sẽ về! Em nhất định sẽ sống!"

Hermione không ngừng nói với bản thân mình, không ngừng động viên khuyến khích đôi chân đang mỏi rã rời của cô chạy tiếp. Dừng lại đồng nghĩa với cái chết. Và chết là hết, bao nhiêu hy vọng nuôi sống cô trong hai năm qua sẽ nhanh chóng tan thành bọt biển, hòa theo làn sóng này. Không thể để tất cả trở nên vô ích. Còn sống là còn chiến đấu.

_I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while_

When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

_Cô chạy băng băng, có những lúc Hermione nghe rõ tiếng la hét í ới ở đằng sau mỗi khi chúng phát hiện dấu tích cô đã đi qua. Ánh đuốc càng ngày càng sáng. Khỏang cách giữa Hermione và bọn thủ ác càng ngày càng bị thu hẹp dần. Và ngay lúc đó, một con đường mới đã xuất hiện. Không phải đường sống mà là đường…chết._

-"Biển…" –Hermione dừng lại, thở dốc, mắt trợn tròn, kinh ngạc… -"Ra tới biển rồi sao?"

-"Tao thấy rồi! Thấy nó rồi, ở đằng trước thôi!" – Tiếng ai đó hét lên, gần, gần lắm, đến nỗi Hermione nghe rõ mồn một, không sót một chữ.

-"Làm sao… làm sao đây!" – Cô bấn lọan, hai tay ôm lấy đầu, ngồi phịch xuống, cố ôn lại những phép thuật đã từng học. Chúng lần lượt lướt qua như những trang sách cho đến khi dừng lại ở phép… -"dịch chuyển tức thời… Đúng rồi! Nhất định là vậy, chỉ còn cách đó thôi!"

Hermione hét tóang lên, nửa vui sướng, nửa lo lắng. Nếu thành công, cô sẽ có cơ hội quay về London, về với ba má, với Harry và những người cô yêu mến… nhưng nếu thất bại thì chắc chắn cô không còn đường thoát. Không còn thời gian suy nghĩ, Hermione lẩm nhẩm đọc câu thần chú, tập trung tinh thần vào địa điểm cần đến và trong phút chốc, cô thấy người mình nhẹ bỗng, hai chân dường như bị nhấc lên khỏi mặt đất và…  


- End flashback-


	7. I cry

**Chapter 7: I cry**

******  
**-"Anh biết phần còn lại rồi, em rơi xuống ngay nơi này và gặp anh"–Hermione chấm dứt câu chuyện, quệt giọt nước mắt đang long lanh trong mắt cô.

-"Anh xin lỗi!" –Harry không cầm lòng được nữa, nghĩ tới những gì Hermione đã phải trải qua khiến Harry đau như cắt, nó tự trách mình –"Anh xin lỗi Hermione…khỏang thời gian đó anh đã không thể ở bên em, che chở cho em. Anh đã để em chịu nhiều cực khổ, anh… anh cảm thấy mình vô dụng quá… phải chi hôm đó anh bơi nhanh hơn, phải chi anh nắm được em trước khi em bị sóng cuốn đi…"

-"…Anh đang nói gì vậy? Bơi? Nắm? Harry… anh… anh đã nhảy xuống biển tìm em à?"- Hermione tròn mắt, ngạc nhiên với từng lời nói của Harry.

-"Phải! Khi thấy em rơi xuống biển anh đã không kịp suy nghĩ gì mà nhảy theo em. Anh chỉ biết nếu anh không làm gì đó thì anh sẽ không bao giờ thấy được em nữa… nhưng… nhưng anh đã…" – Harry không thể chấm dứt câu nói của mình vì Hermione đã đặt hai ngón tay lên, khóa miệng nó lại.

-"Anh không có lỗi…anh đã làm hết sức mình để tìm em, có phải không?" – Hermione có thể cảm nhận được những giọt nước mắt đang rưng rưng trong khóe mắt. – "Sao cũng được, mọi chuyện đã qua rồi, không còn gì có thể chia cắt chúng ta nữa, từ nay em và anh có thể sống hạnh phúc bên nhau…" –Dứt lời, Hermione tựa đầu vào vai Harry, tìm lại hơi ấm quen thuộc.

_Hush, now_

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun

Harry, ngược lại, cảm thấy như vừa bị đâm thêm một nhát dao vào ngực. Viễn cảnh hạnh phúc mà Hermione vừa vạch ra sao nghe xa quá, lạ quá, nhất là đối với một kẻ sắp lấy vợ trong hai ngày nữa. Harry tự nguyền rủa mình vì sao đã không chịu chờ thêm ba tháng nữa, nó đã chờ được hai năm, vậy tại sao lại không chờ thêm dù chỉ là ba tháng? Tại sao lại hối hả quyết định để rồi từ đây cả đời nó sẽ sống trong ăn năn hối hận. –"Ngốc! Ngốc quá! Harry Potter! Mày là đồ ngốc! Ngốc nhất thế gian này."

-"Hermione…"-Harry buông thõng vòng tay của nó ra khỏi eo Hermione, nâng cằm cô lên, buộc bản thân nó đối diện với sự thật –"Anh… xin lỗi, chúng ta không thể được."

-"Ý anh là sao Harry?"- Hermione hỏi, vẻ tổn thương.

-"Hermione, anh… và Ginny…sẽ đám cưới trong hai hôm nữa…" – Harry thốt lên tuyệt vọng, quay đầu đi chỗ khác, lảng tránh ánh mắt của Hermione.

Cô gái tóc nâu không nói gì…im lặng…và rồi phá lên cừơi, khiến Harry ngạc nhiên vô cùng.

-"Ha ha… Harry Potter! Trò đùa hay đấy! Anh làm em xém mắc bẫy rồi!... Nhưng thôi nào, em không hy vọng anh chào đón em trở về với kiểu giỡn này. Nói thật đi, anh … và Ginny, sẽ KHÔNG làm đám cưới, phải không?" – Hermione nhấn mạnh, dùng giọng nói trầm tĩnh nhất của mình yêu cầu Harry cho cô một lời khẳng định.

-"Anh… xin lỗi em…"- Harry thấy khó chịu, tim nó như muốn vỡ tung ra, nó ghét, ghét cay ghét đắng cái cảm giác làm Hermione đau khổ.  
Ghét bản thân nó vì làm cho Hermione buồn.

CHÁT!

Năm dấu tay đỏ hằn lên mặt Harry. Hermione nhìn Harry trân trân với một bàn tay run run. Mắt cô đẫm lệ.

-"Anh làm tôi thất vọng quá!" – Hermione gào lên trong nước mắt.

-"Her…mi…" – Đó là những gì Harry có thể thốt ra, người có lỗi là nó, cho dù nó có làm gì đi nữa cũng không bù đắp lại được. Nhưng quả thật lòng nó đang rối bời. Một linh cảm không lành, nó sợ… sợ những gì Hermione sắp nói. Nó sợ sẽ mất Hermione, sợ rằng ngay cả tình bạn cũng không thể giữ. Không may là những gì nó sợ thường có khuynh hứơng trở thành sự thật.

-"Harry James Potter! Anh nghe đây…" –Hermione quệt nước mắt ra khỏi hai gò má của cô bé, nhìn xóay sâu vào Harry lần cuối, ánh mắt đầy hận thù – "Tôi hận anh tận xương tủy… suốt đời này tôi sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho anh! KHÔNG BAO GIỜ!"

Ba tiếng cuối của Hermione như một lời tuyên án tử với Harry. Nó chưa bao giờ cảm thấy cuộc đời nó bế tắc và ngột ngạt, không lối thóat như thế này. Thà rằng Hermione ếm bùa, giết chết nó ngay bây giờ còn hơn là đày đọa nó với ý nghĩ suốt quãng đời còn lại của nó phải làm kẻ thù của người nó yêu.

_I wish I could believe in something new  
Oh please somebody tell me it's not true (oh girl)  
I'll never be over you_

Why did I ever let you slip away  
Can't stand another day without you  
Without the feeling  
I once knew

-"Harry! Thì ra bồ ở đâ…" – Ron Weasley từ đằng xa chạy tới, hớn hở khi tìm thấy ngừơi bạn thân nhất của nó. Nhưng Ron chợt ngậm miệng lại khi nhận ra người đang đứng cạnh Harry. –"Thề có Merlin…"

-"Ron!"-Hermione bay như tên bắn, ngã vào vòng tay của Ron, khóc nức nở.

-"Her…Hermione!" –Ron ôm cô, xiết chặt vào lòng, hôn vào trán cô, nó không ngờ còn có ngày gặp lại Hermione. Thì ra Harry nói đúng, cô bạn của nó vẫn còn sống, khỏe mạnh, và đang đứng đây, trong vòng tay nó... khóc...  
Ron vỗ về cô khi thấy Hermione tức tưởi khóc. –"Nín đi nào…có phải…có phải Harry đã nói gì chọc tức em không?"

-"Không! Không có đâu!" – Hermione nói dối, quệt nước mắt trên mặt đi và cố nặn ra một nụ cười giả tạo –"Em… em khóc là vì mừng quá, em…chúng ta cuối cùng cũng được gặp lại nhau!"

-"Thật chứ?"- Ron nhìn hai đứa bạn của nó, vẻ nghi ngờ. Harry đứng như trời trồng, ánh mắt buồn bã nhìn về hướng Hermione, trong khi cô nàng thì không mảy may đếm xỉa đến Harry. Ron lờ mờ đóan được chuyện gì đã xảy ra. –"Em…trông xơ xác quá, hai năm qua em ở đâu? Làm gì? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho em?..."

-"Ron! Ron!"-Hermione chặn-"Nếu anh không phiền, em muốn được tắm rửa và nghỉ ngơi trước khi kể lại mọi chuyện. Được không?

-"Được chứ!" –Ron cười –"Má sẽ rất vui khi biết em đã về…Đi nào!" – Ron nắm tay Hermione dắt đi nhưng cô không bước theo. Bất ngờ trước hành động của Hermione, Ron nhướng mày, biểu lộ sự khó hiểu.

-"Anh có thể đưa em về gặp ba má em trước không? Em nhớ họ lắm!"-Hermione khẩn thiết nài nỉ. Quả thật, ngòai Harry ra, ba má là người đầu tiên mà Hermione muốn gặp nhất. Ba năm dài đằng đẵng, Hermione luôn áy náy trong lòng vì khíên ba má cô phải lo lắng.  
Thêm vào đó, có một cảm giác lạ trong lòng Hermione khiến cô không muốn đặt chân đến trang trại hang sóc. Có lẽ nhìn thấy một Ginny vui vẻ chuẩn bị cho lễ cưới sẽ chỉ làm Hermione thêm đau lòng. Cô muốn tránh mặt Ginny, và tránh mặt luôn cả cái-tên-phụ-bạc kia nữa.

-"Ờ, cũng phải! Em nên về thăm ba má trước chứ. Xin lỗi, anh sơ ý quá!" – Ron quay sang Harry chào tạm biệt nhưng có vẻ như Harry không nghe thấy những gì nó nói. –"Harry! Mình đi nhe. Nói má mình sẽ về mụôn một chút, mọi người cứ ăn tối trước."

~*~*~*~*~

Lát sau, Hermione đã cùng Ron độn thổ về đến trước cửa nhà cô bé. Rất may là trời đã sẩm tối nên cũng không ai mảy may để ý có hai bóng người chui lên từ dưới đất. Đây là khu vực sinh sống của Muggle nên cả hai đứa phải rất thận trọng.

-"Để anh bấm chuông dùm em. Anh biết cách sử dụng thứ này mà, Luna chỉ anh đó!"- Ron tự hào khoe kiến thức của nó về cái thứ vật dụng muggle dùng để gọi ngừơi trong nhà ra. Hermione mỉm cười và nhường cho Ron vinh dự đó. Dù sao thì cô bé cũng quá hồi hộp để có thể đứng im một chỗ bấm chuông mà không phá cửa xông vào.

Kính cooong!

Tiếng chuông vang lên và sau vài phút có tíêng người lẹt xẹt chạy ra mở cửa.

-"Ai đấy?"- một phụ nữ trung niên, vận trên mình một cái tạp dề đang đứng trước mặt tụi nó. Miệng bà há hốc khi nhận ra một bóng hình quen thuộc mà bà ngỡ cả đời này cũng không bao giờ còn cơ hội gặp lại.

-"Mmmááá !" – Hermione quăng người vào vòng tay dang rộng của má cô, khóc sướt mướt –"má, con nhớ má quá!"

-"Con…con…gái tôi!"- Bà Granger vuốt vuốt mái tóc nâu của đứa con gái bé bỏng của mình, môi mấp máy, nói không nên lời.

_Now I run to you, like I always do,  
when I close my eyes, I think of you,  
such a lonely girl, such a lonely world,  
when I close my eyes I dream,  
I return to you, like I always do,  
when I close my eyes, I think of you.  
such a lonely girl, such a lonely world.  
when I close my eyes I dream of you._

-"Her…Hermione!" – Rồi một giọng đàn ông trung niên phát ra từ sau lưng họ. Ông Granger do nghe tiếng khóc lóc thảm thiết của ai đó nên đã chạy ra và…

-"Bbbaaaa!" –Hermione rời cánh tay mẹ, chạy như bay đến ôm người cha thân sinh của cô bé. –"ba ơi, con về rồi!"

-"Ừ, con về rồ…rồi"- Ông xiết chặt con gái của mình vào lòng như sợ khi buông ra sẽ mất nó lần nữa. Vừa lúc bà Granger tiến tới gần, ông giang luôn cả tay đón bà vào lòng. Cả nhà ba người mừng mừng tủi tủi ôm nhau khóc lóc, cười nói.

Ron Weasley quệt đi một giọt nước mắt vừa rớt xuống tay nó. Nhìn thấy Hermione được đòan tụ với gia đình khiến Ron vui lắm, nó mừng cho bạn nó. Hermione xứng đáng được hưởng tình yêu này, giây phút này. Ron viết lại một lời nhắn trên mẩu giấy nhỏ với nội dung "Anh sẽ gặp em sáng mai, tối nay hãy tắm rửa sạch sẽ, ăn uống no nê và đi ngủ sớm để chuẩn bị cho ngày mai hen",Nhẹ nhàng đặt mẩu giấy lên bàn rồi Ron rón rén khép cửa lại bước ra bên ngòai. Đó là giờ phút của gia đình, làm phiền họ lúc này là không nên chút nào.


	8. Without you

**Chapter 8: Without you**

_Số 12, đường Grimmauld_

-"Ginny, em làm gì ở đây giờ này?" – Harry hỏi, giật bắn cả người khi thấy Ginny bước vào phòng nó với một ly sữa nóng trên tay.

-"Anh quên em có chìa khóa nhà của anh sao?"- Ginny mỉm cười âu yếm, tiến lại gần Harry-"Hồi chiều em thấy anh không ăn gì hết, chắc anh đói lắm, uống ly sữa này đi." – Cô ân cần đưa ly sữa tận tay Harry.

-"Ờ…ừm…cám ơn!" –Harry ậm ừ, cầm ly sữa chần chừ không muốn uống, nhưng rồi ánh mắt khẩn thiết mà Ginny nhìn nó khiến Harry chỉ muốn uống cạn ly sữa cho nhanh và rúc vào mền, tránh mặt Ginny.

-"Không cần phải cám ơn em! Em sắp là vợ anh, chăm sóc anh là bổn phận của em mà" – Ginny mỉm cười vui vẻ khi nhận cái ly không từ tay Harry – "ngoan lắm!"

Ánh mắt Ginny không rời khỏi Harry, nhìn say đắm khiến Harry không khỏi cảm thấy khó chịu. Nó cảm thấy khỏang cách của hai đứa đang bị thu hẹp lại, và mặt Ginny đang gần và gần nó hơn… rồi môi Ginny tiếp xúc với nó. Điều lạ là Harry không có chút cảm xúc nào, nó cố gắng nghĩ rằng đây là vợ tương lai của nó, và cô ta hôn nó thì không có gì sai, lẽ dĩ nhiên là nó phải tỏ ra vui mừng mới đúng… nhưng sao nó không tìm được cảm giác ham muốn Ginny. Harry, một lần nữa, nhận ra tình yêu của nó dành cho Ginny đã kết thúc ba năm trước, sau khi cụ Dumbledore mất. Không có tình yêu… Harry cay đắng với suy nghĩ đó.

Rồi Harry chợt rùng mình khi thấy có tay ai đang sục sạo ngay bên dưới lớp áo thun của nó… -"Tay Ginny…"- Bất giác, Harry dứt ra khỏi Ginny, chộp lấy tay cô bé.

-"Đừng Ginny! Đừng!" – Harry yêu cầu, giọng có vẻ khó chịu.

-"Anh sao vậy? Có phải anh không muốn em không?" – Ginny hỏi lại, nghe như có vẻ bị tổn thương bởi hành động của Harry –"Có phải vì Hermione không? Có phải vì chị ấy trở về nên anh thấy khó chịu với sự xuất hiện của em không? Có phải anh hối hận không?"

-"Không…Ginny à… Không phải như vậy." –Harry nắm tay Ginny an ủi, cố sục sạo trí óc nó, tìm cho ra một lý do hòan hảo nhất –"anh…chỉ là hôm nay anh hơi mệt nên có phần lạnh nhạt với em. Anh xin lỗi, đừng khóc, được không?" – Harry dùng ngón trỏ của nó, quệt nhẹ một giọt nước mắt ra khỏi hàng mi dài của Ginny – "…với lại… với lại chúng ta cũng sắp đám cứơi, em sợ gì không có thời gian cho những chuyện này. Đừng nghĩ quẩn nữa!"

-"Thật không?" –Ginny sụt sùi

-"Ừm" –Harry gật đầu, đón Ginny vào vòng tay nó, cảm thấy mặc cảm tội lỗi vì lại thêm một lần dối gạt Ginny, dối gạt chính bản thân nó.

Though you want to  
Though you try to  
You can't stop the rain  
For the first time  
It's not you  
Who can heal me

Vài phút sau, Harry tiễn Ginny ra cửa rồi quay về phòng nó, chuẩn bị lên giường ngủ. Nhưng Harry cứ nằm trằn trọc mãi, những lời nói của Hermione cứ xóay vào đầu óc, tim gan nó.  
_  
"Tôi hận anh tận xương tủy"_

Hermione ghét nó, hận nó không muốn nhìn thấy nó và sẽ chẳng bao giờ tha thứ cho nó. Harry chộp lấy cái gối, bịt hai bên tai nó lại như để ngăn những tíêng nói đó. Nhưng Harry không vượt qua được bản thân mình, những lời nói của Hermione cứ văng vẳng bên tai nó.

_"Suốt đời này tôi sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho anh! KHÔNG BAO GIỜ!"_

Harry cảm thấy như nó đã chết, cái nó còn bây giờ chỉ là cái xác không hồn. Hermione đã mang đi một nửa phần hồn của nó với cô ấy vào cái đêm định mệnh đó. Và khi Harry tưởng mình đã tìm được nửa còn lại thì nó lại đánh mất thứ đó mãi mãi.

_"Không bao giờ tha thứ cho anh. Không bao giờ."_

Cả một đời dài đằng đẵng, nó sẽ phải chịu ánh mắt ghẻ lạnh đó sao? Chỉ hồi chiều, Hermione không nhìn nó trong năm phút mà nó đã cảm thấy ngộp thở, chóang váng thì nói gì đến cả đời. Harry ngờ rằng nó sẽ không sống thọ lắm nếu tâm trí nó cứ bị ám ảnh mãi bởi những hình ảnh này. Ký ức về Hermione lần lượt lướt qua tâm trí nó như một cuộn phim.

No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

- Flashback-

__

-Ờ, thì mình đã may mắn một lần rồi mà, đúng không? – Harry nói, chỉ vào cái vết sẹo trên trán nó. -"Biết đâu mình sẽ may mắn lần nữa."

Môi Hermione run run, rồi cô bé lao đến Harry, vòng tay quanh cổ nó.

-"Hermione!"

-"Harry, bồ là một phù thủy vĩ đại, bíêt không."

-"Mình đâu có giỏi bằng bồ"- Harry nói, ngượng ngùng khi Hermione bỏ tay ra.

-"Mình!" – Hermione nói- "Sách và sự thông minh! Còn nhiều thứ quan trọng hơn thế nữa mà – tình bạn và lòng dũng cảm chẳng hạn—ôi Harry, cẩn thận nhé!"

- End flashback-

Harry mìm cười với ý nghĩ về quá khứ của hai đứa ở năm đầu tiên quen nhau. Nhờ có nó và Ron mà con mọt sách như Hermione đã được tiến hóa thành "người", biết quan tâm đến mọi ngừơi xung quanh hơn là chúi mũi vào sách. 

Hermione Granger vừa bước ra khỏi phòng tắm và xoa xoa đầu với chiếc khăn bông lớn để lau khô mớ tóc bù xù của cô. Thật tuyệt khi được trở về với thế giới văn minh, với ba, với má, với Harr….

-"Hermione! Mày lại như thế nữa, hắn là tên phụ bạc, không đáng cho mày nhớ tới!" –Hermione tự mắng bản thân mình, cố xóa hết hình ảnh Harry ra khỏi đầu óc. Nhưng càng cố gắng bao nhiêu, những ký ức đẹp về Harry càng tràn về bấy nhiêu, trong phút chốc, đã nhấn chìm Hermione trong những ngày tháng xinh tươi ở Hogwarts.

-Flashback-

__

-"Tôi không đi đâu cả." –Harry khẳng định –"Một trong những người bạn của tôi là một phù thủy gốc muggle, và nếu phòng chứa thật sự đã bị mở…thì cô ấy sẽ là người đầu tiên nằm trong danh sách bị nguy hiểm…"

- End flashback-

Hermione mỉm cười ngọt ngào, nhớ về từng lời nói của Harry, tình cảm chân thành và sự quan tâm của Harry đối với cô trong ngần ấy năm luôn làm Hermione cảm động. 

Harry thở dài, nhớ về "con mọt sách"- một cái tên thân mật mà Harry và Ron thường hay gọi Hermione khi cô bé không có mặt. Vì sao mà Hermione cứ phải chúi mũi vào mấy quyển sách chứ. Nó đâu có thật sự cần thiết lắm phải không nào? Học hành cho lắm đến nỗi phải dùng đến con lắc thời gian.

-Flashback-

__

-"Sẵn sàng chưa?" –Nó thì thầm vào tai Hermione –"Tốt hơn hết là bồ ôm chặt mình nha…"

-End flashback-

Phải, cũng nhờ con lắc đó mà tụi nó cứu được Buckbeak và… có một chuyến phiêu lưu cho riêng hai đứa. Cái cảm giác ấm áp làm sao khi nó che chắn cho Hermione khỏi người sói Lupin. Làm sao Harry quên được chứ… 

Hermione vỗ vỗ vào má, tự đánh thức mình ra khỏi giấc mơ đẹp về một chàng bạch mã hòang tử, nhưng cô nhanh chóng bị chôn vùi trong ký ức tiếp theo về bài báo của Rita Skeeter.

-Flashback-

_  
"Cuối cùng Harry cũng tìm được tình yêu ở Hogwarts. Bạn thân cậu ấy, Colin Creevey, nói rằng Harry thường hay đi bắt cặp với Hermione Granger, một cô bé gốc Muggle cực kỳ xinh đẹp. Và cũng như Harry, cô bé là một trong những học sinh xuất sắc của trường"_

-End flashback-

Hermione không phủ nhận đến giờ cô vẫn chưa gạt bỏ hết mọi thành kiến về Rita Skeeter. Nhưng chỉ có duy nhất một điều mà Hermione cho rằng Rita đã làm đúng, mẫu tin đó xứng đáng được trao giải Nobel văn học nếu…Hermione có tên trong danh sách ban giám khảo. 

Rồi năm học thứ năm trở nên hãi hùng với sự xuất hiện của mụ Umbridge. May mắn là Hermione đã luôn ở bên nó, động viên, ủng hộ nó, thậm chí xém mất mạng vì nó.

-Flaskback-

__

Harry trở nên hoang mang, không biết nên làm gì cho đúng. Một tay nó đang đặt trên đôi vai ấm áp của Hermione, nhưng Harry không dám nhìn thẳng vào cô bé. -"Không thể để cô ấy chết. Không thể để cô ấy chết. Lỗi của mình, là lỗi của mình nếu cô ấy chết"

-"Hermione"- Harry gọi, lắc lắc người cô bé –"Hermione, tỉnh dậy đi…"

-End flashback-

Lần đó thật tệ hại, trong một thóang, Harry ngỡ nó đã mất Hermione mãi mãi… Rồi Harry bật cừơi chua chát –" ngỡ gì chứ, không phải bây giờ mày đã mất Hermione muôn đời rồi sao?"

Black, black, the nights I've known  
Longing for you so lost and alone  
Gone, gone, the love we knew  
Blue is my world since I'm without you.

Hermione giậm chân xuống sàn, vò đầu bứt tóc khi tâm trí cô cứ bị lôi ngược về khỏang thời gian xưa. Hermione không muốn, không múôn nghĩ đến chuyện đó nữa, nhưng lại một lần nữa, những ký ức êm đềm dịu ngọt lại quay về.

-Flashback-

__

-"Nghe này Hermione, mình có thể khẳng định rằng cái gã hòang tử lai này chắc chắn không phải là một cô gái. "

-"Sự thật là bồ không nghĩ rằng một cô gái thì có thể thông minh đến cỡ đó chứ gì" –Hermione hét lên giận dữ

-"Làm thế quái nào mà mình quen bồ đã năm năm và không nhận ra rằng con gái rất thông minh" –Harry cãi lại, cảm thấy bị đụng chạm.

-Flashback-

Hermione tủm tỉm cừơi, thậm chí là cho dù cả hai có đôi lúc bất đồng ý kiến, nhưng tất cả đều xuất phát từ sự quan tâm đối phương.

-"Argh….Nhưng bây giờ nghĩ thì có ích gì chứ? Ngừơi ta sắp lấy vợ rồi? Hermione Granger! Không lẽ mày định sống suốt đời với quá khứ sao? Dẹp! Dẹp! Đi ngủ!" –Hermione trèo lên giường, lấy mềm trùm kín đầu, ép mình đi vào giấc ngủ mà không được một giây một phút nào suy nghĩ về Harry-kẻ-phụ-bạc nữa.

Chuỵên đời không như ý muốn, khi mình càng muốn quên một người bao nhiêu thì càng nhớ người đó bấy nhiêu. Hermione có thể giả vờ đi ngủ, có thể vờ lừa gạt bản thân nhưng thẳm sâu trong tiềm thức, cô vẫn mong rằng đây không phải là sự thật, ước gì… ước gì cả hai có thể làm lại từ đầu.

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know


	9. Why do I love you?

**Chapter 9: Why do I love you?**

Kính cooongggg!

Hermione Granger ngái ngủ, giữ nguyên bộ mặt mèo của mình lồm cồm bò ra khỏi giừơng và lết ra mở cửa.

-"Hi Hermione! Ngủ ngon chứ?" –Ron hồ hởi chào buổi sáng với cô bạn gốc muggle của nó. Đi cạnh nó là Luna Lovegood.

-"Hermione! Chị khỏe không?" –Luna ôm Hermione một cách thắm thiết trong khi cô nàng tóc nâu còn đang dật dờ chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

-"Ơ…chào Ron, chào Luna! Lâu rồi không gặp! Cám ơn em…chị vẫn khỏe, chỉ có đêm qua ngủ không ngon lắm" – Hermione cười mệt mỏi, chỉ vào hai quầng đen dưới mắt mình.

-"Đừng lo lắng! Em ở đây là để phục vụ chị mà" – Luna quay lại nháy mắt với Ron – "cầm đồ vào nhà đi Ronnie!"

-"Ronnie? Chị không nghe lầm chứ? Ron… anh và…anh và Luna…?" –Hermione nhướng mày, ra chiều thắc mắc.

-"Ờ…hai năm…cũng có nhiều chuyện thay đổi Hermione à!"-Ron đỏ mặt, cười bẽn lẽn. – "Mà thôi, đừng nói chuyện đó, Luna biết em trở về xơ xác nên quyết định hôm nay sẽ đến tút lại cho em!"

-"Đúng thế! Chị cứ tin ở em!" –Luna mơ mộng ngắm nhìn mấy món trang sức mà cô nàng mang tới.

-"Ờ….à…cám ơn" – Hermione cười… gượng, quá biết rõ Luna và những món đồ kỳ dị của cô nàng. 

-"Ron Weasley! Anh phải tin đó là kỳ tích khi anh có thể kéo em ra ngòai đường với… với cái bộ cánh này mà không bị ếm bùa." – Hermione nghiến răng, thì thầm vào tai Ron. Bọn họ đang ngồi trong một quán nước nhỏ ở hẻm xéo.

-"Ờ, em biết không, em không có đũa phép! Ếm bùa nằm ngòai khả năng em rồi!… Ha ha ha!" – Ron phá ra cười, chọc tức Hermione khiến cô nàng bốc khói.

-"Ron!" – Luna lên tiếng –"có gì là đáng cười nào! Em thấy chị ấy nhìn ổn lắm mà. Xem nào, áo lửng dây xanh lục, và quần lửng trắng, tóc cột cao… Hòan hảo! Chị trông rất tuyệt!"

Hermione ngồi sững ra, cô len lén liếc mắt, nhìn lại mình lần nữa rồi tủm tỉm cười- _"cũng đâu đến nỗi tệ lắm." _– Ít ra thì so với hôm qua, cô nàng đã khác đi rất nhiều, không chín cũng đến mười phần. Không gặp hai năm, gu thẩm mỹ của Luna có vẻ được cải thiện rõ rệt.

-"Thôi được, nể mặt Luna, em sẽ không ếm anh lần này! Nhưng anh phải đền bù cho em một thứ gì đó…. Cây đũa phép chẳng hạn" – Hermione lém lỉnh.

-"Dĩ nhiên, dĩ nhiên rồi!"- Ron cười híp mắt - "một cái xịn nhất, ít ra cũng phải từ lông con phượng hòang xịn như Fawkes. Harry cũng có một cái, nhớ không?"

Như một mũi dao đâm trúng tim, Hermione nhăn mặt, châu mày, liếc Ron.

-"Anh có thể nào không nhắc đến con người đó không?"

-"Hermione! Em và Harr… ờ…"nó đó"… có chuyện gì à?" – Ron nhíu mày, căng thẳng, thường thì mỗi khi Hermione đổi giọng nghiêm chỉnh như thế này là sắp có chuyện. Nhưng thừơng thì nạn nhân là nó chứ không phải Harry… lờ mờ Ron có vẻ đóan được là chuyện gì…từ quang cảnh Harry sững người, Hermione khóc trong chiều hôm qua cho tới thái độ bàng quang về Harry hôm nay… -"không lẽ…"

-"Không… không có gì!" – Hermione hạ giọng lại, tuy nhiên mặt cô vẫn còn chút căng thẳng. – " chỉ là… ôi… đừng có hỏi nữa mà !..."

-"Okay, okay, bình tĩnh" –Ron đặt tay nó lên tay Hermione, vỗ vỗ nhẹ trấn an. – " nếu em không thích thì anh không nói. Thôi, nói chuyện vui đi, một hồi nữa mua đũa phép xong anh sẽ dẫn em về thăm má. Hôm qua lúc ăn tối, nghe nói em đã về, má mừng đến rơi nước mắt…"

-"Phải đó, má…í lộn…bác gái"- Luna sửa lại, má ửng đỏ -"…lo cho chị lắm… hôm nay bằng mọi giá chị cũng phải về gặp bác!"

-"Em biết…"- Hermione lẩm bẩm –"… em dĩ nhiên muốn về thăm bác… nhưng… nhưng Ron…" –Cô mở miệng ra định nói nhưng rồi lại im

-"Ginny không có ở nhà! Nó và Harry phải đi dợt lại lễ kết hôn, chuẩn bị cho ngày mai!" – Ron khẳng định với Hermione, định trấn an cô, nhưng không ngờ lại lỡ tiết lộ nhiều thông tin như vậy. Mặt Hermione nhanh chóng tái nhợt, còn Luna thì liếc xéo Ron. –"Merlin ơi…"- Ron bịt miệng nó không kịp…

-"Yên tâm, em không sao!" – Hermione trấn an, nhanh chóng quay mặt ra phía cửa sổ, giấu đi một giọt nước mắt vừa âm thầm rơi xuống –"mọi người đừng lo…"

_Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue  
Why do I love you like I do_

Chợt một cảnh tượng trước mắt khiến tim Hermione thót lại, nhịp tim dường như không còn. Ánh mắt cô không ngừng dõi theo hai bóng người đang đi dạo ngòai kia, cô gái khóac tay chàng trai cười nói vui vẻ, mái tóc đỏ của cô bay bồng bềnh trong gió tựa như tiếng cười trong vắt của cô. Chàng trai, vẫn ít nói như mọi ngày, chỉ thỉnh thỏang mỉm cười với những câu đùa của cô gái. Với một cử chỉ ân cần, cô gái đưa tay, vén mớ tóc mái lù xù của chàng trai qua một bên, để lộ vết sẹo hình sấm sét vốn khiến cho chàng trở thành nhân vật nổi tiếng nhất thế giới phù thủy từ năm một tuổi.

-"Hermione!" – Cô gái tóc đỏ chợt dừng bước, thảng thốt nhìn sang phía bên kia đường, đằng sau khung cửa sổ đó là một gương mặt thân quen mà cô đã không nhìn thấy trong suốt hai năm dài. Ánh mắt cô là một sự pha lẫn cảm xúc, vừa vui lại vừa sợ.

Cùng lúc đó ở bên kia đường Ron cũng vừa kịp nhận ra ánh mắt Hermione đang hướng về đâu. -"Á…sao lại thế này…oan gia ngỏ hẹp đến thế sao?" – Ron hỏang hốt và cảm thấy nhói ở mu bàn tay phải khi Luna nhéo và nhìn nó bằng một ánh mắt 'anh-im-lặng-không-ai-nói-anh-câm-đâu'.

Ginny nở một nụ cười gượng, nắm chặt lấy tay Harry rồi bước về phía quán trà nhỏ nơi ba người bạn đang ngồi.

-"Em thấy không được khỏe, em về trước đây!"- Nhanh như cắt Hermione đứng bật dậy, xoa xoa trán ra vẻ nhức đầu rồi cầm túi xách tiến ra cửa, lãng tránh ánh mắt ngờ vực của Ron.

-"Nhưng…" –Ron chần chừ, không biết nên làm thế nào.

Vừa bước ra cửa thì cũng là lúc Hermione chạm mặt Ginny.

-"Chào Hermione!" – Ginny ấp úng- "chị … khỏe chứ?"

-"Cám ơn, tôi vẫn khỏe, tôi không dễ chết vì một ai đó đâu…" –Hermione bóng gió, liếc Harry khiến anh chàng tội nghiệp chẳng biết nói gì thêm ngọai trừ cúi gầm mặt xuống. Ngay lúc đó, Ron và Luna chạy ra hớt hải đụng ngay bầu không khí chiến tranh. Hermione trừng trừng liếc nhìn vào hai con người đối diện trong khi Ginny nhìn Harry khẩn thiết và ánh mắt Harry thì lại đang bận bầu bạn với mặt đất thân yêu.

-"Chào Harry! Không phải hai người đang đi diễn tập cho buổi lễ ngày mai sao?"

-"Ờ… tụi này làm xong rồi thấy còn sớm nên mới ghé qua đây đi dạo một vòng."- Ginny nhanh nhảu trả lời, không quên một cái nhìn trìu mến với Harry khiến Hermione tức lộn ruột.

-"Tôi phải về đây, xin phép…" – Cô cảm thấy khó chịu khi phải đối mặt với những cảnh âu yếm của Harry và Ginny. Càng nhìn lâu, cô càng ngạt thở.

-"Đừng!" – Harry lên tiếng, chộp lấy tay Hermione khi cô quay lưng đi. Và nó kịp nhận ra sai lầm của mình khi thấy một ánh mắt rực lửa quay lại nhìn nó, Harry nhanh chóng rút tay lại, ấp úng – "em… dù gì cũng gặp nhau rồi, hay là chúng ta đi dạo chung… cũng lâu rồi em không về đây, coi như… coi như đi tham quan vậy."

-"Phải đó, ý kiến hay lắm!" –Luna tán thành.

-"Thôi đi…" –Hermione khó chịu từ chối.

-"Coi nào, lâu lắm mới có dịp gặp nhau mà, chị đi chung với tụi em cho vui." – Ginny lên tíêng mời, khiến Hermione càng cảm thấy khó chịu, Đảo ánh mắt qua Harry, tim cô đập nhanh hơn khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt xanh lục đó, ánh mắt quyến rũ làm cô chết mê chết mệt biết bao lần hôm nay lại tiếp tục phát huy tác dụng. Hermione không thể kiềm chế bản thân mình được _–"Nói không, không, không đi Hermione, mày nhất định làm được mà… Nói không với Harry Potter"_- và Hermione thốt ra -"thôi thì cũng được…"- Trước khi cô nàng kịp nhận ra là mình đã sập bẫy thì đã bị Luna nắm tay kéo đi, khiến Ron lắc đầu ngao ngán…

-"Đi nào, tới tiệm đũa phép Ollivander trước nha!"


	10. Say it isn't so

**Chapter 10: SAY IT ISN'T SO**

****

Hermione nhanh chóng chọn được một chiếc đũa phép ưng ý. Cô nàng cầm lên vẫy thử một cái và bộ tóc giả của ông chủ quán bay vút lên một cái kệ cao chót vót.

-"Oops! Xin lỗi…!" – Hermione đưa tay lên miệng, che đi nụ cười bí ẩn, thích thú.

-"Lần sau cẩn thận hơn nhen!" –Harry rút đũa phép ra, và chỉ với một cái vẫy tay nhẹ nhàng, bộ tóc giả đã rơi xuống, nằm yên vị trên cái đầu hói bóng lóang của ông chủ.

-"Tôi biết tự lo cho mình!" – Hermione liếc xéo rồi vẫy đũa phép lần nữa, bộ tóc giả lại bay lên cái kệ.

-"Oái!" – ông Ollivanders la tóang lên, bực dọc. Và lại một cái vẫy tay nữa, bộ tóc giả lại về với chủ cũ.

-"Xong! Không ai nợ ai!"- Hermione huýt sáo, rút ra vài đồng galleon trả tiền cây đũa phép và bước ra khỏi tiệm, bỏ lại đằng sau ánh mắt ái ngại của Ron và Luna. Harry không nói gì, chỉ âm thầm bước ra, không để ý đến vợ sắp cứơi của nó… một người luôn im lặng nãy giờ kể từ khi Hermione gia nhập chuyến đi dạo của hai đứa.

Ginny không muốn làm Harry mất hứng khi đã lên tiếng mời Hermione cùng đi nên mới nói vô. Bây giờ nhìn hai người mất tự nhiên như vậy, không biết cô nàng đã làm đúng hay sai nữa. Ginny biết mọi chuyện không ổn… thật sự không ổn.

Kế đó, cả nhóm lại ghé vào tiệm trang phục của phu nhân Malkin, một cửa tiệm nổi tiếng với những bộ quần áo đẹp mà giá cả lại phải chăng.  
Hermione đã vắng mặt hai năm, tủ quần áo trong nhà đã trở nên lạc hậu, vì thế mà cô cứ nằng nặc đòi ghé vào đây. Không hay chút nào khi bước ra đường ăn mặc như một bà lão lụm khụm.

-"Ôi Merlin ơi! Cái áo dây màu tím này đẹp quá. Trông nó hợp với chị đấy Hermione!" – Luna thốt lên, màu tím luôn là màu ưa thích của cô.

-"Để xem!" –Hermione nhướng mắt, nhìn cái áo vẻ không hảo lắm. Nếu có thể, cô thích thêm vào hai cái tay áo hơn và chuyển nó sang màu trắng hồng.

-"Hermione không thích màu này đâu. Với lại…cái này hở hang quá, em không phải tuýp người thích chưng diện, đúng không?" – Harry nhìn cái áo, lắc đầu rồi quay qua Hermione, tìm sự ủng hộ.

-"Tôi lấy cái này!" – Hermione thản nhiên nói, chộp lấy cái áo từ tay Luna đưa cho người phụ tá bán hàng trước con mắt kinh ngạc của Harry, không quên bồi thêm một câu lạnh lùng –"Lần sau nếu không biết thì đừng làm ra vẻ hiểu tôi lắm!"

-"Nhưng…em… đâu có thích màu tím, em thích những màu nhã nhã như hồng mà…" –Harry trợn tròn mắt.

-"Thời gian làm thay đổi mọi thứ, sở thích cũng vậy, thế thôi." –Hermione vừa trả lời vừa lướt nhanh các ngón tay trên giá treo đồ. Mắt không buồn liếc nhìn Harry. –"Nhưng dù sao… tôi thay đổi sở thích về quần áo cũng còn đỡ hơn những người thay tình yêu như thay áo…" – cô lấp lửng, nhấn mạnh vài chữ sau cùng.

-"Em…" –Harry trừng mắt, mặt đỏ lên, tức giận. – "Thật … ngang ngược…"

-"Phải đó, tôi ngang ngược lắm… anh không biết sao?" – Hermione gắt, mắt long lên sòng sọc.

-"Coi nào…cả hai người… sao lại gây nhau vì chuyện nhỏ như vậy chứ?" – Luna đứng vào giữa, can ngăn.

-"Thôi đựơc, tôi không chấp hạng ngừơi như anh. Luna, tính tiền xong chưa? Xong rồi thì chúng ta đi thôi!" – Hermione ra lệnh, giọng cộc cằn, rồi chưa kịp đợi câu trả lời đã kéo Luna bay ra khỏi tiệm.

-"Harry…" – Ginny tiến lại gần Harry, đặt tay lên vai an ủi người chồng sắp cưới của mình. Nhưng Harry có vẻ không để ý gì cả, chỉ vô tình bước đi, đầu cúi xuống, thở dài.

_Say it isn't so  
Tell me__ you're not leaving  
Say you changed your mind now  
That I am only dreaming  
That this is not goodbye  
This is starting over  
If you wanna know  
I don't wanna let go  
So say it isn't so_

Ron liếc mắt nhìn em gái nó, có vẻ như Ginny đang bị tổn thương trầm trọng, mắt cô bé hơi ươn ướt. 

Tiệm kem Florean Fortescue là điểm dừng kế tiếp của tụi nó. Ron nhanh chóng kéo cả Luna và Ginny đến quầy lựa kem, nó không muốn quá chậm trễ và bị người khác lấy hết những vị mà nó thích. Rõ ràng Ron vẫn như xưa, với một cái bao tử không bao giờ đầy.

Cả bàn ăn chỉ còn lại Harry và Hermione im lặng, không ai nhìn ai.

-"Hermione…" – Harry lên tiếng, cảm thấy nó cần thóat khỏi cái không khí ngột ngạt này.

-"Chỗ này nóng quá! Khăn giấy đâu rồi ta?" – Hermione cắt ngang lời Harry rồi quay qua lục túi xách, vờ sờ sọan kiếm khăn giấy.

-"Chúng ta…có th…" – Harry không bỏ cụôc, nó biết Hermione đang cố tình tránh mặt nó.

-"Bây giờ thì lại thiếu mất cái nón đem theo hồi sáng, bỏ ở đâu rồi?" – Hermione vẫn không ngẩng đầu lên, tiếp tục tìm tìm kiếm kiếm.

-"Hermione, thôi đi!" – Harry chồm người qua bàn, giữ tay Hermione lại, ngăn cô bé tiếp tục hành động như thế. –"chúng ta cần nói chuyện!" – Hermione im lặng, ngẩng đầu nhìn Harry, đắm chìm vào ánh mắt xanh lục đó một lần nữa. Trong một thóang, Hermione có cảm giác như tất cả tình yêu mà Harry dành cho cô đều bị kìm nén đằng sau ánh mắt đó. Harry nhìn xóay vào ánh mắt nâu hạt dẻ của Hermione, cố gắng phán đóan suy nghĩ của cô nàng tóc nâu.

_I've been letting you down, down  
Girl I know I've been such a fool  
Giving in to temptation  
When I should've played it cool  
The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand_

-"Harr…" –Ginny trở về bàn, tay bưng hai ly kem lạnh và chợt im lặng khi thấy Harry và Hermione đang nhìn nhau say đắm.- "Harry! Em chọn cho anh món kem sôcôla nè!"

Harry rút tay về, biết rằng nó không thể nói chuyện nghiêm chỉnh với Hermione khi có quá nhiều người xung quanh tụi nó. – "Ờ, cám ơn!"

Liền sau đó, Ron và Luna cũng trở về bàn, tay cầm theo vài ly kem xòai, cam và dâu tây. Ly của Ron là bự nhất, chắc cũng phải tốn đến 10 galleons cho cái ly kem với đủ mùi vị đó.

Hermione thôi không nhìn Harry nữa, suốt buổi cô chỉ lãng tầm mắt ra ngòai kia đường, biết rằng mỗi lần nhìn vào mắt Harry là cô không thể khống chế bản thân mình được. Và kết quả sẽ thật tệ hại nếu Hermione ôm chầm lấy Harry trước mặt Ginny. Cho dù cô có ghét cay ghét đắng cuộc hôn nhân này đến thế nào đi nữa thì Hermione cũng quyết tâm không để mình trở thành kẻ thứ ba.

-"Harry à, lát nữa Ginny và Luna_ ẽ_ về nhà trước, chuẩn bị _ài_ thứ cho buổi lễ ngày mai. Mình _ẽ_ đưa Mione về nhà rồi tối nay_ ặp_ bồ ở chỗ cũ nha." – Ron nhét một muổng kem đầy vào miệng nó, nhồm nhòam vừa ngốn vừa nói.

-"Cũng được… Ginny em biết mà, trước ngày cưới chúng ta không nên gặp nhau. Lát nữa em về cùng Luna hen…" –Harry dặn dò –"Còn anh…thì chắc tối nay bận rộn với bữa tiệc tiễn đưa cụôc sống độc thân rồi" –Nó cười, một nụ cười có phần chua chát, không lấy gì làm vui vẻ.  
Hermione im lặng, chỉ khẽ lắc đầu thở dài…

Sau khi ăn xong thì mọi người bắt đầu rẽ ra, ai về nhà nấy**.**


	11. God is a girl

**Chapter 11: GOD IS A GIRL**

****  
-"Ron! Tối nay mọi người hẹn ở đâu vậy?" – Hermione bất chợt quay sang hỏi Ron khi hai đứa đang ở trên xe bus, một phương tiện di chuyển của muggle. Đó là ý kiến của Hermione khi từ chối dùng thuật độn thổ, cô nàng muốn đi một vòng tham quan cảnh sắc London sau hai năm xa cách.

-"Ờ, quán ba cây chổi, như mọi khi thôi." –Ron nhìn Hermione với một ánh mắt nghi hoặc… linh cảm có điều gì đó không ổn.

-"Có bao nhiêu ngừơi sẽ đi?" – Hermione tiếp tục, mắt vẫn hướng ra ô cửa kính, ngắm nhìn quang cảnh London khi xe lướt qua, tỏ vẻ bình thản lạ lùng đến mức bất thường.

-"…chắc…để coi… Fred, Geogre, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Dean, Seamus, mình, Harry…chắc chín ngừơi á! " – Ron trả lời, thấp thỏm khi thấy Hermione quan tâm đến một chuyện lẽ ra không nên quan tâm. Nhất định là cô nàng đang mưu tính chuyện gì đó, một chuyện gì đó không tốt. Bảy năm trời làm bạn và ba tháng cặp bồ cũng đủ để cho Ron nhận ra điều không ổn mỗi khi Hermione âm mưu gì đó.

-"Tốt! Coi như là mười! Tối nay em sẽ tới đó chung vui với mọi người" – Hermione thản nhiên đáp, xem như đó là chuyện bình thường.

-"Cái gì?" – Ron la tóang lên, rồi nó chợt nhận ra mọi người trên xe đang nhìn nó với ánh mắt khó chịu…Ron im bặt rồi quay sang thì thầm với Hermione. –"Em không phải đang nghiêm chỉnh chứ? Đây là buổi lễ tiễn đưa cuộc sống độc thân cho chú rể và được tổ chức bởi những người bạn nam của anh ta… Em…em"

-"Chẳng có vấn đề gì cả. Em cũng là bạn của Harry James Potter, phải không? Anh ta lấy vợ, chuyện lớn như vậy sao lại không có phần em chia vui." – Hermione cười khúc khích, tiếng cười nghe sao giả tạo quá, đau đớn quá –"Sao cũng được, anh cho phép hay không thì em cũng sẽ xuất hiện, em rất muốn nhìn thấy khuôn mặt vui tươi của anh ta khi bước chân vào địa ngục hôn nhân." –Cô nàng cười rúc rích nhưng mắt lại đỏ hoe. Hermione quệt tay ngang mặt, lau khô một giọt nước mắt vừa rơi xuống rồi lại im lặng, lãng mắt ra cửa sổ.

Ron không nói gì, nó hiểu Hermione đang cảm thấy khó chịu về tin Harry sắp kết hôn, nhưng…quả thật nó không biết vì sao Hermione cứ có những hành động kỳ quặc. Mới sáng nay còn chống đối Harry thì đến trưa lại im lặng, không nói gì…và giờ thì lại đòi đi chia vui với Harry. _–" Chết! Không lẽ đây là dấu hiệu của bệnh tâm thần phân liệt… Có khi nào bị sốc quá mà thành vậy không?"_- Ron nghĩ ngợi, lo lắng.

Nó nhìn thẳng vào mắt Hermione, lấy tay đặt hờ lên trán, mặt đăm chiêu.

-"Cái quái gì thế này?"- Hermione gạt tay Ron ra, phản ứng mạnh.-"Em không sao cả, vẫn khỏe, đừng lo lắng thái quá như vậy chứ…Thôi, tới trạm rồi, em xuống đây, chiều nay gặp anh!"

Cô nàng nhanh chóng bước xuống xe, bỏ lại Ron với một vẻ mặt ngẩn ngơ, thơ thẩn không biết nên buồn hay nên vui nữa. Người ta vẫn thường nói vui "gió thay đổi mỗi chiều, lòng dạ phụ nữ thì thay đổi mỗi giây". Hermione không thay đổi mỗi giây, cô ấy thay đổi mỗi khắc và thông thường khi cô nàng đã quyết định chuyện gì thì khó ai mà thay đổi được, cho dù là Ron hay Harry hay là bất cứ ai.

_God is a girl, wherever you are,  
Do you believe it, can you receive i__t?  
God is a girl, whatever you say,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?  
God is a girl, however you live,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?  
God is a girl, she's only a girl,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?_

-"Harry! Mình có một tin tốt và một tin xấu nói cho bồ biết…"- Ron ghé vào tai Harry hỏi nhỏ. Hai đứa đang ngồi trong một cái bàn dài dành riêng cho tụi nó hôm nay ở quán ba cây chổi. Với tư cách "chủ xị" và "anh rể của chủ xị", Ron và Harry là hai đứa đầu tiên có mặt ở buổi tiệc -"… bồ muốn nghe cái nào trước?"

-"ừm…Tin tốt đi!"- Harry nhận lấy hai ly bia bơ từ bà Rosmetta rồi chuyền qua cho Ron một ly.

-"Tối nay sẽ có thêm một vị khách bất ngờ đến chung vui với chúng ta, bồ sẽ không đóan được đâu!" –Ron cười quỷ quái, nâng ly bia bơ của nó lên.

-"Thế à! Ờ…cũng tốt!"- Harry lơ đãng, cầm ly bia của nó lên, uống vài ngụm –"Thế còn tin xấu?"

-"Ờ…vị khách đó là… Hermione" –Ron thì thầm mấy chữ cuối cứ như thể nó sợ Harry sẽ nghe thấy vậy.

-"Ặc!" –Harry ho sặc sụa đến nỗi Ron phải vội vàng rút vài míêng khăn giấy để trên bàn chuyền cho Harry trong một khỏang khắc kỉ lục là hai giây. Trong một thóang, mặt Harry đỏ đến nỗi nó tưởng thằng bạn thân của nó sắp chết ngạt tới nơi.

-"Bồ nói cái gì vậy?"- Harry thều thào không ra tiếng, vịn và siết chặt lấy cánh tay Ron –"Làm thế quái nào mà Hermione lại đi đến một buổi tiệc dành cho cánh mày râu chứ? Với lại… đây lại còn là buổi tiệc của mì…" – Harry không nói hết câu, nó thấy không nên đi quá sâu vào chi tiết.

-"Được rồi, người anh em, mình biết bồ muốn nói gì và nghe này. Ginny, bồ và Hermione đều là những người mà mình rất quan tâm, trông thấy bất kỳ ai trong ba người phải đau khổ đều là những gì mình không muốn. Là bạn bè, dĩ nhiên mình mong bồ có một sự chọn lựa chính xác, đừng làm khổ cả hai người con gái hết mực yêu bồ…."- Ron thở dài, hít một hơi rồi tiếp tục nói-"... Nhưng đứng trên phương diện anh em, mình không muốn thấy Ginny có chuyện. Ba năm trước khi bồ chia tay nó, nó đã bị bệnh trầm cảm gần cả một năm cho đến khi bồ thất thiểu quay về cùng bọn mình mà không có Hermione ở bên cạnh. Hai năm…trong suốt hai năm bồ như một cái xác không hồn bôn ba khắp nơi đi tìm Hermione thì Ginny mòn mỏi ngóng chờ bồ về. Nó mất ăn mất ngủ, không có tinh thần làm việc và mấy lần xém tự tử…"

Mắt Harry mở to, nó chưa bao giờ nghe bất cứ ai nói với nó chuyện này cả. Làm sao mà Ginny lại có thể vì nó làm nhiều chuyện như vậy.

-"…Vì thế…coi như mình ích kỷ một lần, van xin bồ, đừng bỏ rơi Ginny một lần nữa. Em gái mình yếu lắm… nó không chịu nổi cú sốc lần nữa đâu. Bồ thấy nó mạnh mẽ, nhưng thật ra chỉ là một cách che đậy cho tâm hồn mỏng manh dễ tổn thương của nó…" – Ron thành khẩn, nắm chặt tay Harry, ánh mắt van xin khiến Harry cảm thấy khó chịu. Lời nói của Ron như một gánh nặng đè thêm lên đôi vai vốn đã nặng của nó.

-"Ron…"- Đó là những gì Harry có thể thốt lên. Tuy Ron và Ginny hay cãi nhau nhưng dù thế nào đi chăng nữa thì hai đứa cũng vẫn là người nhà, cùng một dòng máu Weasley và Ron luôn luôn là một người anh tốt. Chính vì thế mà Harry không muốn làm Ron buồn lòng…nhưng điều đó đồng nghĩa với dối gạt chính bản thân nó. Harry biết nó không có sự chọn lựa khác, trong một khắc Harry ước chi nó có thể không chọn lựa, làm vui lòng cả hai… nhưng mơ thì vẫn là mơ. Không giấc mơ nào có thể tồn tại mãi mãi và khi người ta tỉnh dậy vào sáng mai thì sự thật sẽ quay về, sẽ phải đối diện và giải quyết nó.


	12. When you're looking like that

**Chapter 12: WHEN YOU'RE LOOKING LIKE THAT**

******  
**-"Ah! Hai bồ đây rồi!" – Seamus hét tóang lên, chỉ trỏ cho cả đám kéo vào – "Tụi này gặp nhau ở bên ngòai!" – Một nhóm các chiến hữu của Harry đang tiến vào: Fred, Geogre, Bill, Charlie, Dean và Neville.

Mọi ngừơi nhanh chóng ngồi vào bàn rồi kêu thêm mấy ly bia bơ nữa. Đúng vào lúc họ tưởng anh hùng hào kiệt đã tụ hội hết cả thì một giọng nữ vang lên.

-"Xin lỗi, tôi đến không quá trễ chứ?" – Hermione bước vào trước con mắt kinh ngạc của cánh đàn ông. Cô bé không như ngày thường nữa, có vẻ như Hermione đang khóac lên người tất cả những gì mà Luna đã mua cho cô bé sáng nay. Mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh ngày thừơng đựơc cột cao lên, lòa xòa vài cọng tóc rũ xuống trán. Chiếc áo dây màu tím ngắn và bó sát người làm lộ rõ những đường cong hòan hảo trên thân thể cô. Còn chiếc váy trắng Hermione đang mặc thì có thể nói là không thể ngắn hơn được nữa. Cuối cùng, một đôi giày boots cao gót làm lộ vẻ thanh mãnh, yêu kiều của đôi chân Hermione.

Chưa bao giờ trong đời Harry thấy Hermione chưng diện kiểu này và nó muốn chết đi đựơc có thể hóa thành tấm áo đó, bao bọc lấy tấm thân trắng trẻo và làn da mịn màng kia. Thật kì lạ với hai năm lao động khổ sai mà Hermione vẫn còn giữ được làn da đó.

_How am I supposed to leave you no__w  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost lost  
I don't wanna live my life without you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that_

Không chỉ riêng Harry mà cả đám đàn ông trong nhóm đều há hốc mồm rồi họ tranh nhau mời cho được Hermione ngồi kế bên mình. Cuối cùng, sau gần năm phút giằng co, cô gái tóc nâu đã chọn cho mình một vị trí ngồi đối diện Harry, kế bên là Dean và Neville.

Harry bực bội, đột nhiên cảm thấy Dean và Neville thật khó ưa. Nói cho cùng, Hermione có phải của bọn họ đâu, sao lại dùng ánh mắt như hổ đói nhìn con mồi đó với Hermione chứ. _–" Cả một bọn háo sắc!" –_ Nó tức tối nghĩ thầm, mặt nóng ran.

-"Ờ, quý vị, chúng ta hôm nay tập trung lại là để chúc mừng cho anh bạn chí thân của chúng ta, Harry Potter, chuẩn bị từ bỏ cuộc sống đột thân để … tự giam mình vào cái lồng hôn nhân" –Ron mở đầu, nâng cao ly bia bơ của nó –"Cho nên, hãy vui vẻ với anh ta đêm nay, và những đêm sau là vui vẻ với anh ta và vợ anh ta…" – Ron nhấn mạnh mấy tiếng cuối và nhận được tràng pháo tay của cả bọn ngọai trừ hai người, Harry đang bận rộn dò xét ánh mắt của Hermione trong khi cô nàng thì mải mê châm đầy ly whisky vừa nốc cạn của mình.

-"Thề có Merlin, từ hồi nào mà quán ba cây chổi phục vụ Whisky vậy?" –Harry thốt lên, khiến bà Rosmetta đứng kế bên nhăn mặt.

-"Coi nào cậu Potter, bia bơ đâu phải là món uống duy nhất chúng tôi phục vụ chứ? Ngọai trừ Whisky thì còn có Cognac nữa, nếu cậu muốn pha chúng lại cho đủ mùi vị." –Bà nháy mắt nhận đựơc một cái lắc đầu từ chối đầy ý nhị của Harry và một tiếng đập bàn ủng hộ từ phía đối diện.

-"Cho thêm hai chai Whisky và hai chai Cognac!" – Hermione yêu cầu, mặt đỏ lên do vừa nốc cạn ly Whisky thứ hai. –"Cả đám đàn ông tụ tập lại mà chỉ uống bia bơ dành cho con nít thì người ta biết… sẽ cười vào mặt !" – Hermione quay sang Dean, nhìn nó bằng một ánh mắt quyến rũ mà Harry vô tình bắt gặp. Nếu không phải bị cản bởi cái bàn thì Harry đã ngay lập tức thoi cho thằng đó một quả. Thiệt tình, ngừơi gì đâu mà súôt ngày cứ giành người yêu với nó. Từ Ginny cho đến Hermione. Harry cảm thấy đầu nó bốc khói, quá bận rộn với suy nghĩ đó mà nó không hề để ý hầu hết mọi người đều tán thành với ý kiến của Hermione.

Với một cái phất đũa nhẹ, mọi ly bia bơ trên bàn đều được thay bằng ly thuỷ tinh, cao và to theo đúng kiểu dành cho rượu. Hermione hăng hái thực hiện phép thuật với cây đũa phép mới tậu. Lẩm bẩm vài chữ trong miệng, bốn chai rượu lập tức bay lơ lửng trên không rồi tự động rót vào ly mỗi người một ít. Riêng ly của Hermione là một sự pha trộn giữa Whisky và Cognac, hai chai rượu mạnh thi nhau rót đầy ly cô khiến Harry không khỏi lo lắng. Hermione chưa bao giờ tỏ ra có tửu lượng tốt cả. Ít ra là trong suốt khỏang thời gian bảy năm quen nhau, nó chưa bao giờ thấy Hermione nhấp môi uống dù chỉ một giọt rượu. Hai năm qua, có lẽ đã thay đổi nhưng Whisky và Cognac mà pha với nhau thì … -"không chết cũng bị thương…" – Harry lẩm bẩm.

-"Nào, ai cũng có phần của mình rồi phải không?" –Hermione phấn khích cầm ly rượu lên, giọng lè nhè –"Vậy thì hãy nâng ly, chúc mừng ngài Harry James Potter của chúng ta…sẽ sớm chấm dứt cuộc sống độc thân buồn tẻ này… để tiến đến xây dựng tổ ấm với người anh ta yêu… sinh những đứa con xinh xắn và… sống hạnh phúc… đến cuối đời." –Hermione ngà ngà, phát biểu với ánh mắt thách thức. Có lẽ mọi người không nhận ra nhưng Harry thì biết rõ sự cay đắng trong từng câu từng chữ đó.

Nó không thể nào uống nổi ly rượu này. Harry vờ nhấp môi khi mọi ngừơi cụng ly với nó, ánh mắt nó không rời Hermione dù chỉ một giây một khắc, nhìn cô nàng nốc cạn ly rượu trong tiếng cổ vũ của mấy đứa bạn nó khiến Harry tan nát ruột gan.

-"Xong!"-Hermione đắc thắng, giơ cao ly rượu rỗng lên, và nhận được tràng pháo tay của đám bạn.

_Am I original yeah  
Am I the only one  
Yeah  
Am I sexual  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need  
You better rock your body now_

-"Hermione, đừng uống nhiều quá…"-Harry không kiềm lòng nổi, nó phải lên tiếng nhắc nhở.

-"Coi nào Harry, đừng làm mất nhã hứng chứ, mấy khi được thấy Hermione-con mọt sách- quậy tưng bừng thế này."- Fred ngăn Harry lại, cười khóai chí với cảnh tượng này.

-"Đúng đó, đừng nói anh biết là em ghen nha…"- Geogre tiếp lời khiến Harry im bặt, mặt đỏ lên –"Trời… không phải thiệt chứ… em ghen với Hermione chỉ vì cô nàng giành vị trí trung tâm của buổi tiệc với em sao?... Rộng lượng chút chứ, em là đàn ông mà !"

Harry thở phào nhẹ nhõm lắc đầu, nó mừng là nó đã hiểu lầm ý của Geogre nhưng… nó quả thật không thích cái cách Hermione đang gây ra quá nhìêu sự chú ý. Nó phải ngăn cô nàng lại, bằng cách này hay cách khác.

-"Nè mọi người, chỉ uống không thì buồn tẻ quá, hay là chơi ỏanh tù xì nha, ai thua thì phải uống đó, uống cạn một ly đầy….Whisky pha Cognac!" – Hermione đề nghị và trong vòng năm giây ngắn ngủi ngập ngừng của cả nhóm thì bọn họ đã lần lượt vỗ tay đồng ý, dĩ nhiên ngọai trừ Harry đang lầm bầm rủa gì đó.

-"Một…hai…ba… kéo!... Argh… em thua rồi!" –Hermione vui vẻ nốc cạn ly rượu đầy của mình trong khi Geogre nở lỗ mũi vì có cảm giác thắng được bộ óc thông minh nhất Hogwarts.

-"haiii….baaa… Bao! Oh yeah! Hermione, uống hết đi!" – Dean la tóang lên, ăn mừng chiến thắng và chuyền cho Hermione một ly rượu khác.

_We will we will rock you  
Singin'  
We will we will rock you  
Everybody  
We will we will rock you  
Hmm...  
We will we will rock you  
Alright_

Harry thấp thỏm, trong lòng cứ như lửa đốt._ – "Cô ta đang làm cái quái gì thế này? Giết bản thân bằng rượu sao?"-_ Nó xót cả ruột khi thấy Hermione cứ liên tục bị thua… hoặc cố tình ra chậm hơn để thua…

-"Bao!"- Neville… sung sướng hét lên –"Hermione, tới lượt bồ uống!"

-"Được! Dám chơi dám chịu!"- Hermione với tay lấy ly rượu vừa được châm xong từ tay Geogre. Bất chợt, có một cánh tay rắn chắc chặn cô lại.

-"Để anh!" – Harry ôn tồn nói, nhận lấy ly rượu từ Geogre trong ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của mọi người. –"Coi nào, mình đâu thể để Hermione say xỉn chỉ vì tham gia buổi tịêc của mình, để mình làm chút việc cho tròn nghĩa gia chủ, được không?" –Và không cần câu trả lời, Harry uống ực một cái, sạch trơn.

Hermione nhìn Harry với vẻ khó chịu, không thích cái cảm giác bị xen ngang bởi một người cô không ưa, hay nói đúng hơn là vừa yêu vừa hận... Nhưng mặc kệ, chỉ một ly thôi mà, Hermione còn khối ly để uống nếu cứ giả vờ thua thế này.

-"Tiếp tục nào!"- Cô gái tóc nâu cố nở một nụ cười giả tạo-" Bill, tới anh!"

Và như dự tính, Hermione thua một cách hăng hái và nhận ly rượu khác. Vừa đưa lên miệng thì bị Harry chận lại, giành lấy và nốc cạn.

-"Em không phiền chứ?"- Harry hỏi, giơ cái ly trống không lên trước mặt Hermione. Cô nàng tức tối, mặt đỏ gay và không thèm trả lời mà cứ tiếp tục lao vào những vòng xoay tù tì. Cứ mỗi lần thua thì Harry lại là người lao ra uống thay Hermione khiến cô bực tức.

Cuối cùng, Hermione không thể chịu nổi nữa, đã hét tóang lên giận dữ.

-"Xin lỗi! Tôi phải đi vệ sinh!"

Cô rời bàn, hầm hầm đi vào nhà vệ sinh. Phần lớn đám đàn ông đều không mảy may để ý thái độ bất thường của Hermione vì chính họ cũng đang say bí tỉ, kể cả Ron, ngọai trừ một người vẫn đang âm thầm dõi theo bước chân cô.


	13. That's why

**Chapter 13: THAT'S WHY**

****

Hermione sập cửa toilet lại một cách thô bạo nhưng ngược lại, cô không nghe một tiếng 'rầm' mà lẽ ra nó phải có. Ngạc nhiên, Hermione quay lại và hỏang hồn khi một bàn tay đang chặn ở cửa, rồi cánh cửa từ từ hé mở, để lộ đằng sau là một chàng trai cao lớn, đẹp trai với mái tóc đen bù xù và một đôi mắt xanh lục đầy quyến rũ. Mặt anh đỏ như gấc, có lẽ do tác dụng của rượu… nhưng nó chỉ góp phần khiến anh trông đàn ông hơn.

Tim Hermione đập nhanh với hình ảnh Harry đứng chắn ngay cửa. Trái tim cô bảo _"Hermione! Còn chờ gì nữa, hãy lập tức ôm chầm lấy người đàn ông này và đừng để anh bước ra khỏi đây với bất kỳ lý do nào" _, nhưng lý trí cô lại bảo _"Điên à, chẳng có cái lý do nào mà lại tiếp tục dây dưa tình cảm với một anh chàng sắp lấy vợ"._ Và vì Hermione luôn là con người của lý trí, cô biết mình đang ở trong một tình huống nguy hiểm mà nếu không có những hành động đúng đắn sẽ dẫn đến sai lầm chết người.

-"Anh…anh làm gì ở đây?" –Hermione ấp úng, đảo mắt – "Đây là nhà vệ sinh nữ mà, anh… anh không ra thì tôi la sàm sỡ đó!"

-"Anh muốn nói chuyện với em!"- Harry bước vào, đóng sập cửa lại, chốt cửa và ếm bùa chống nghe lén lên. –"Tốt, không ai có thể làm phiền chúng ta!"

-"Anh điên rồi!" –Cô lẩm bẩm, lắc đầu, lùi lại vài bước.

-"Anh biết anh không nên làm vậy…"- Harry tiến thêm vài bước xích lại gần Hermione, mắt không rời khỏi cô-"nhưng…anh chỉ muốn em lắng nghe anh giải thích, có được không?"

-"Không! Chúng ta không có gì để nói với nhau cả"- Hermione thở mạnh, tiếp tục lùi bước cho tới khi lưng cô chạm phải bồn rửa mặt, sau lưng Hermione không còn đường lui, trước mặt cũng không còn đường thóat.

-"Có…còn nhiều chuyện anh vẫn chưa có dịp nói với em mà!" – Harry tíên tới, khóa chặt Hermione trong hai cánh tay rắn chắc.-"…Em đừng hành hạ bản thân mình như vậy nữa, được không?... Anh biết… chưng diện những thứ quần áo diêm dúa, và nốc rượu như một bợm nhậu hòan tòan không phải là tính cách của em… Đừng vì chuyện của chúng ta mà buông rơi bản thân như vậ…"

-"Điên rồ! Anh đừng nghĩ mình có giá như vậy chứ! Anh là ai mà cản tôi chứ?" – Hermione phản ứng mạnh, cắt ngang lời nói của Harry, hét vào mặt nó –"Tôi ăn mặc ra sao, đi với người đàn ông nào cũng cần phải xin phép anh sao? Anh đừng quên anh sắp là người có vợ….anh quan tâm nhiều tới tôi làm gì?"

-"Vì anh không muốn thấy em như vậy…Anh biết em cố tình chọc tức anh với cách hành xử như vậy…Hermione, anh khó chịu lắm, em đừng tự ép mình làm như vậy nữa, có được không? Em biết em quan trọng như thế nào đối với anh mà… Thấy em như vậy, anh đau lòng lắm…bíêt không?" – Harry nhìn thẳng vào mắt Hermione, trút hết nỗi lòng của nó.

_I don't wanna fight no more  
I forgot what we were fighting for  
And as loneliness is in my heart  
Wont let me be apart from you  
I don't wanna have to try  
G__irl to live without you in my life  
So I hope that we can start to night  
Cause I don't wanna fight no more_

-"Không nghe! Tôi không muốn nghe nữa!" – Hermione vùng mạnh, đẩy Harry ra và lấy tay bịt chặt hai lỗ tai của mình, chạy về hướng cửa ra. Nhanh như một tầm thủ quidditch chuyên nghiệp, Harry ôm chặt lấy eo Hermione, xoay ngược cô lại và áp môi nó vào môi cô. Ban đầu là sự vùng vẫy chống cự quyết liệt của cô nàng tóc nâu nhưng rồi sau đó là sự đồng thuận, Hermione bắt đầu đáp trả lại nụ hôn nồng cháy của Harry, tay cô thả lỏng và bắt đầu vùi vào mớ tóc rối vốn đã bù xù của Harry. Đắng! Đó là những gì có thể diễn tả. Cũng là hôn nhau, nhưng so với nụ hôn ngày về hôm qua thì nụ hôn hôm nay sao chua chát và đắng cay quá. Đó là hận thù, đó là sự ăn năn, đó là cảm giác mặc cảm tội lỗi và trên hết đó là tình yêu của hai kẻ yêu nhau mà không thể đến được với nhau.

Harry là người đầu tiên dứt ra, nó thở dốc-"Anh…anh xin lỗi, nếu anh không làm vậy thì em sẽ không bao giờ bình tĩnh nghe anh nói!"

-"Được…anh nói đi…!" – Hermione lắng giọng, lấy tay quệt ngang đôi môi. Tuy cô không còn xốc nổi như hồi nãy nhưng khuôn mặt đã lại trở nên lạnh băng như hồi sáng.

-"Anh muốn em bíêt trong hai năm qua, chưa một giây một phút nào anh quên em cả. Anh luôn đi tìm em, tới tất cả những nơi anh có thể, hy vọng sẽ lại thấy được em. Anh bỏ ngòai tai những lời khuyên của mọi người, kêu anh bỏ cuộc, họ tin rằng em đã chết nhưng anh thì không. Anh hy vọng rằng em vẫn còn sống…"- Harry nhắm mắt, hồi tưởng lại những gì đã qua -"… Nhưng…anh đã không thể tìm đựơc em, ba tháng trước anh trở về trong tuyệt vọng và… quyết định bỏ cụôc. Anh không thể cứ sống lầm lũi như thế được, anh phải tiếp tục cuộc sống của anh với bao nhiêu người yêu thương và quan tâm anh…" – Nó trầm tư, giải thích.

-"Và vì thế mà anh quyết định kết hôn với Ginny Wealey?" –Hermione hỏi, giọng cay đắng –"Harry James Potter, đó không phải là lý do, đó không phải là giải thích. Đừng lấy hòan cảnh biện hộ cho sai lầm của mình nữa. Anh nghĩ chỉ có anh mới biết thương nhớ tôi hay sao? Anh nghĩ tôi không có cảm giác đó à? Hai năm… hai năm tôi ở hoang đảo, một thân một mình chống chọi với khó khăn, không ai ở sau lưng, ủng hộ tôi, bảo bọc tôi. Nhiều lúc tôi bị đánh đến ngất xỉu, mình mẩy bầm tím, mệt mỏi đến nỗi chỉ muốn ngủ một giấc dài… dài thật dài đến nỗi không cần phải dậy nữa. Có thế thì ngày mai sẽ không bao giờ đến, tôi sẽ không phải nai lưng ra làm việc và bị những lằn roi đó quất liên tiếp vào mặt mũi, tay chân…" – Nước mắt bắt đầu rơi lã chả trên gương mặt xinh xắn của Hermione.

-"… Mấy lần, tôi cứ tưởng rằng mình đã bỏ cụôc, nhưng lần nào tôi cũng tự nhủ với mình _–'Không, Hermione, mày không thể chết được, mày phải ráng sống…vì Harry!'-_ Tôi biết ở một nơi phương xa nào đó anh vẫn chờ tôi, ngóng tôi quay về. Anh là động lực sống của tôi. Tôi ước ao trời mau tối để tôi đi ngủ, chỉ cần nhằm mắt lại là tôi có thể thấy anh, được anh ôm ấp trong vòng tay rắn chắc, thì thầm những lời yêu thương, động viên tôi…" – Harry đưa tay lên mặt Hermione định lau đi nước mắt cô bé, nhưng Hermione đã ngăn lại, hất tay nó ra và tự lấy tay mình quệt đi những giọt nước mắt đó.

-"Đổi lại…tôi được cái gì chứ? Người tôi trông ngày ngóng đêm đã phản bội tôi, anh ta đi lấy người con gái khác ! " – Hermione hét lên, tức tưởi –"Cho dù…cho dù tôi có thật sự chết đi nữa thì hai năm, mồ tôi còn chưa xanh cỏ mà anh đã vội cưới người khác là sao? Là sao chứ?… Thế nào gọi là nhớ thương? Thế nào gọi là tìm kíêm khắp nơi ? Lừa gạt! Tòan là giả dối!" – Cô gào lên, ôm mặt khóc nức nở.

-"Anh xin lỗi Hermione… anh hối hận lắm, anh đã nông nổi, lẽ ra anh không nên nhanh chóng tiến tới với Ginny, anh không ngờ em lại trở về…" – Harry đau xót, thốt không nên lời, nó bíêt giờ phút này nói xin lỗi thì đã quá muộn rồi. Nó không bao giờ có thể bù đắp cho những nỗi đau mà Hermione đã và đang phải gánh chịu vì nó.

-" Ha ha ha…xin lỗi, anh xin lỗi để làm gì? Tôi có phải là gì của anh đâu? "–Hermione cười chua chát- "đúng hơn, chúng ta chưa bao giờ chính thức đến với nhau… tôi trách ai được chứ? Có trách thì trách bản thân mình khờ dại, trái tim lầm chỗ đặt vào một con người bay bướm…" – Nghẹn ngào từng tíêng, Hermione khóc nấc.

-"Không phải, không phải như vậy, anh luôn quan tâm em, tình cảm anh dành cho em chưa bao giờ thay đổi, trứơc đây cũng vậy, bây giờ cũng vậy và sau này cũng vậy… không ai có thể thay thế vị trí của em trong tim anh!"- Harry ôm chầm lấy Hermione, thì thầm, cô không chống cự, chỉ tựa đầu khóc nức nở.

-"Em không muốn… em không muốn chống đối với anh đâu" – Cô thì thầm, vùi mặt vào đôi vai rắn chắc đó, để cho nước mắt tự do tuôn rơi –"Em đau lắm, em khó chịu… và em không thể… Harry, em không thể kiềm chế bản thân mình…"

Harry vuốt lưng cô, hôn nhẹ vào trán Hermione, cố gắng xoa dịu nỗi đau mà người con gái bé nhỏ, mỏng manh trong vòng tay nó đang phải gánh chịu.

-"Xin lỗi, anh xin lỗi! Đừng khóc! Anh hiểu mà, đừng khóc Hermione." –Harry thì thầm, xiết chặt hơn vòng tay nó, nâng niu mãi phút giây hiếm hoi khi cả hai đang ở bên nhau. Nó ghét cay ghét đắng khi thấy Hermione khóc, thà rằng nó phải chạm trán với Voldermort mười lần nữa, còn hơn là thấy Hermione rơi lệ vì nó. Cảm giác đó còn tệ hơn là xé xác nó ra thành trăm mảnh.

Harry thấy đau nhói ở tim, vì nó mà Hermione ra nông nỗi này. Phải làm ra vẻ lạnh lùng với nó, buộc bản thân cô ghét nó, tự hành hạ, thay đổi chính bản thân để cách ly với nó… _"Harry! Mày không bằng lòai cầm thú!"_ . Nguyền rủa, đó là những gì nó có thể làm. Vì thậm chí cho dù là trong vòng tay này, nó không biết còn có thể giữ cô thêm bao lâu nữa…

_Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away_

-"Vậy… anh có thể vì em...đừng đám cứơi với Ginny, được không?" –Hermione thủ thỉ yêu cầu nó. Nước mắt đã thôi rơi và cô đang tận hưởng cảm giác êm đềm, ấm áp trong vòng tay Harry. Trong một thóang, tất cả dường như đang quay lại thời điểm hai năm trước… một thời vui vẻ…

Còn Harry thì đứng lặng người, không trả lời. Những lời nói của Ron và kí ức về Ginny lại như một cuốn phim trả ngược trong đầu nó. Khó khăn lắm, Harry mới mấp máy được mấy chữ…

-"Kh…Không được…"

Hermione vùng mạnh, thóat khỏi vòng tay Harry, sừng mắt nhìn nó.

-"Anh… không thể… Hermione, anh xin lỗi nhưng Ginny cần anh. Anh đã bỏ mặc cô ấy một lần rồi, anh không thể làm như vậy lần thứ hai. Thần kinh Ginny rất yếu, cô ấy có thể sẽ làm chuyện dại dột nếu anh hủy đám cưới này…" – Harry phân trần, mong muốn Hermione hãy hiểu cho nó-"Em…thì khác, em không yếu đuối, hai năm khó khăn em vẫn vượt qua được, không có anh, em vẫn sống được…"

CHÁT!

Lần thứ hai Hermione tát nó. Harry không chống cự dù nó hòan tòan có thể sau ngần ấy năm làm tầm thủ, nó không óan trách vì nó bíêt mình đáng nhận cái tát này. Thậm chí Harry sẵn sàng nhận một trăm, một ngàn cái tát nữa, nếu nó có thể làm Hermione nguôi giận và thôi không đau lòng vì nó nữa.

-"Mạnh mẽ… chỉ vì hai chữ đó mà tôi phải là người gánh chịu đau thương này sao? Anh ích kỉ quá…"-Hermione thì thầm, lắc đầu cười khẩy.

_You're the one who set it up  
Now you're the one who make it stop  
I'm the one who feeling lost  
Right now. _

Hít một hơi dài, Hermione tiếp tục bằng một giọng nói lạnh như băng, ánh mắt cô sẫm lại và đục ngầu- "Thôi được, Harry James Potter… hãy nhớ những gì anh nói ngày hôm nay! Kể từ giờ phút này, chúng ta… chính thức cắt đứt mọi mối quan hệ, kể cả tình bạn cũng không còn…"- Hermione lạnh lùng tuyên bố, quay lưng bước đi. Những từ cuối vụt ra như hàng ngàn mũi tên lao vun vút đâm xuyên qua tim Harry, lấy đi những hơi thở cuối cùng của nó.

-"Her…" – Harry thấy môi nó khô lại, không nói nên lời, và như một phản xạ tự nhiên của con người sắp chết, cố luyến tiếc kéo lại sự sống, nó níu tay cô lại nhưng Hermione ngay lập tức đã chỉa đũa phép về phía nó, ánh mắt rực lửa cảnh báo nó nếu còn tíên thêm bước nào nữa thì sẽ không còn tòan mạng bước ra cửa. Harry biết nó không thể khiến Hermione thay đổi ý định, chưa bao giờ Hermione giận dữ như vậy, có thể đây đã là đường cùng. Miễn cưỡng, Harry buông tay Hermione ra, để cô quay lưng ra đi. Khi những ngón tay Harry dần dần buông lỏng, xa rời những ngón tay mảnh khảnh kia thì cũng là lúc nó biết nó đã mất Hermione mãi mãi.

Đắng cay Harry nghĩ, làm thế nào nó có thể là người anh hùng của thế giới khi ngay cả người quan trọng nhất đối với mình mà nó cũng giữ không nổi. Hermione vuột khỏi tầm tay nó như một cơn gió lạnh thốc qua không để lại gì ngòai một tâm hồn đã chết vì lạnh giá.

_How can I change the world.  
Cause I sure can't change your mind  
Where's the miracle I need now  
Gotta get to you somehow_

-"Alohomora!" – Hermione mở khóa và nhanh chóng mất dạng bỏ lại Harry ngồi bệt xuống đất, cảm thấy đầu óc nó trống rỗng, trái tim nó khô, đông lại và lạnh giá. Còn người con gái kia thì cứ như một cánh chim trời, đã vội bay đến một nơi phương trời khác xa…xa rất xa. Xa khỏi vòng tay nó, xa khỏi những kỉ niệm êm đềm, xa khỏi những ngày tháng có nhau… Harry vùi mặt vào đầu gối, khóc, khóc như thể nó đã đánh mất thứ quý giá nhất trong đời nó, khóc như thể đây là lần cuối cùng nó khóc vì từ đây cho đến cuối đời nó sẽ chẳng thể rơi thêm một giọt nước mắt nào khác vì bất cứ người con gái nào, khóc trong cô đơn và tuyệt vọng…


	14. Goodbye

**Chapter 14: GOODBYE**

Ron chỉnh sửa lại cổ áo cho Harry lần cuối, tụi nó đang đứng trong phòng chờ của nhà thờ Merlin. Harry không có cảm xúc, nó để mặc Ron sắp xếp, sửa sang cho nó. Đầu óc nó trống rỗng, suốt buổi sáng nó cứ như một cái xác không hồn, Ron nói gì làm nấy. Lắm lúc Ron lo lắng nếu không có nó bên cạnh nhắc tuồng, không bíêt Harry có nhớ hôm nay nó phải đám cưới không.

-"Harry! Harry!"

-"Hả…"- Harry đáp lại, yếu ớt.

-"Tới giờ rồi! Chúng ta đi thôi." –Ron nhắc, gõ gõ tay vào mặt cái đồng hồ do Luna tặng nó –"Í mà khoan, có con cú trên cửa sổ kìa…ai gửi vậy?"

Ron bước tới trước, mở cửa sổ ra và gỡ lá thư đang buộc ở chân con cú nhỏ xinh xắn có buộc một cái nơ màu tím ở cổ.

-"Xem này, Luna gửi, là tin nhanh đó" – Ron thốt lên, lật đật mở phong bì ra, trong khi Harry ghé mắt qua đằng sau lưng nó, cùng đọc.  
_  
" Ronnie, sáng nay em tới nhà đón Hermione thì nhận được tin chị ấy đã đi rồi. Chính xác là tối qua khi Hermione về nhà đã thông báo với ba má chị ấy rằng Hermione muốn đi du lịch một thời gian cho khuây khỏa, chừng nào trở về là chưa xác định, có thể có cũng có thể không. Chị ấy nói không muốn ở lại nơi đau lòng này. Anh hãy kêu Harry chặn chị ấy lại đi."_

-"Cái…cái gì… Hermione đi rồi sao?" –Harry tái nhợt, khuôn mặt vốn đã xanh xao nay trở thành trắng bệch, cứ như thể đã lâu lắm rồi hệ tuần hòan của nó đã quên đi một khái niệm là "máu".

-"Harry…chỉ còn mười lăm phút nữa là làm lễ. Bồ tính sao?" –Ron khó xử hỏi, mắt trợn tròn.

-"Cô dâu tới rồi. Chú rể chuẩn bị nha!" – Lavender hớn hở chạy vào thông báo, chợt thấy cả hai anh chàng mặt mũi căng thẳng, nhíu mày nhăn nhó…

-"Có chuyện gì vậy?" – Cô nàng tò mò.

-"Không… không có gì!" –Harry trả lời, giật lấy tờ giấy, vò nát rồi quăng vào thùng rác gần đó, nó trả lời, cố dùng cái giọng bình tĩnh nhất, tuy nhiên tay nó vẫn run cầm cập –"Chúng ta đi thôi, không nên để Ginny chờ!"

Ron chỉ biết gật đầu… trong lòng vẫn còn nghi hoặc, Harry đang cư xử một cách bất thường. Một thóang suy nghĩ chợt lướt qua, Ron tự hỏi không biết đám cưới hôm nay sẽ là mở đầu cho một chuyện tình hạnh phúc hay là cho một bi kịch bất hạnh.

Lavender chống nạnh, nghĩ ngợi xem đã có chuyện gì xảy ra giữa hai chàng trai và rồi mắt cô nàng…dừng lại ở nơi vật-chứng-được-phi-tang…

Lát sau, khi các quan khách đã tề tựu đông đủ, Harry bắt đầu khóac tay Ginny tiến vào nhà thờ Merlin. Harry không nở một nụ cười nào, đầu óc nó vẫn còn chóang váng với tin tức Hermione bỏ đi. Nhưng nó biết nếu nó đã chọn con đừơng này thì không nên hối hận. Dù thế, không có một giây một phút nào Harry ngưng không nghĩ về cô gái tóc nâu với nụ cười sáng lạng như vầng thái dương. Nó quá bận suy nghĩ đến nỗi không để ý rằng Ginny cũng như nó, gương mặt sầu buồn, có vẻ đăm chiêu…Cả cô dâu và chú rể dường như đều mang tâm trạng trái ngược hẳn với mọi quan khách, với những gì người ta mong đợi cả hai nên làm, đại lọai như "cười rạng rỡ, mắt long lanh, lấp lánh…"

Có lẽ sẽ có một số người nhận ra, nhưng phần lớn quan khác thì không. Họ quá vui mừng với cái tin tức Harry Potter – người hạ gục chúa tể Voldermort- sẽ chính thức lập gia đình ngay hôm nay, ngày vinh quang này. Và chỉ ngày mai thôi, mọi tờ báo phù thủy lớn ở Anh Quốc đều sẽ giật dòng tít _"Harry Potter se duyên cùng Ginny Weasley"._  
Harry không khỏi chạnh lòng khi nghĩ tới đó. Nó ước ao rằng hai chữ Ginny Weasley sẽ được thay thế bằng Hermione Granger. Chân nó như đang đi trên than hồng đỏ rực, mỗi một bước là một lần đau, thật tình nó không muốn tiếp tục nhưng lý trí nó buộc nó phải đi, đi tiếp trên một con đường sai lầm không lối thóat.

_I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is  
Incomplete_

-"Harry James Potter, con có bằng lòng lấy cô Ginny Weasley làm vợ chính thức. Sẽ cùng cô ấy vượt qua bao gian khổ sóng gió, dù giàu có cũng như nghèo đói, hạnh phúc cũng như khỏe mạnh, suốt đời ở bên nhau, chăm sóc yêu thương cô ấy?"- Người chủ hôn, thầy Lupin, đang hỏi nó trìu mến.

-"Con…đồng ý…" –Harry ngập ngừng đôi lúc trước khi trả lời, cảm thấy khô ở cổ họng. Trong một thóang nó muốn hét lên rằng 'không, không', nhưng rồi lại không thể vượt qua lương tâm nó. Không thể phụ Ginny một lần nữa, nó ép bản thân nói ra ba tiếng giả dối.

-"Ginny Minerva Weasley, con có…" – Thầy Lupin quay sang Ginny, đọc lời thề hôn nhân của cô bé, nhưng thầy chưa kịp kết thúc thì đã bị cắt ngang.

-"Không!"- Ginny lên tiếng, giọng chắc nịch –"Con không đồng ý"

Cả đại sảnh đường im lặng, nín thở trước phản ứng kì lạ của cô dâu.  
Bà Weasley trợn tròn mắt, khuôn mặt trắng bệch, bà thở gấp đến nỗi ông Weasley thay vì chú ý vào đứa con gái, lại phải hướng nỗi lo sang bà vợ của ông. Ron há hốc mồm, như không tin được vào tai mình nữa, sau bao nhiêu năm chờ đợi Harry, nó không nghĩ rằng Ginny lại bỏ cuộc đúng ngay vào phút cuối cùng.

Harry không nói gì, nó cảm thấy như vừa trút đựơc một gánh nặng. Harry biết rằng nó không nên có cảm giác đó nhưng bỗng nhiên tim nó như vừa có lại sức sống, gánh nặng trên vai như vừa được thay bằng đôi cánh. Tuy thế, Harry cũng không thể nhảy cẫng lên sung sướng, nó phải biết kiềm chế bản thân và hỏi cho rõ ràng liệu đây có phải là trò đùa không dù nó muốn chết đi được đó là sự thật.

-"Ginny, em điên à?"- Ron, phụ rể, đang đứng gần đó và kéo tay Ginny về phía nó, hét lớn vào mặt em gái nó như để đánh thức cô dậy khỏi giấc mộng ban ngày.

-"Không! Em rất tỉnh táo…và trong trường hợp anh nghe chưa rõ, em lặp lại lần nữa… Em-Sẽ-Không-Lấy-Harry-James-Potter" –Cô dâu tóc đỏ khẳng định chắc chắn.

-"Và…lý do là…"- Harry ấp úng, cố tìm từ ngữ diễn tả những gì nó muốn nói. Không thể quá vui nhưng cũng không thể quá sầu thảm.

-"Em không thể, em không thể lấy một người chồng mà trái tim anh ta vốn không thuộc về em…" –Ginny chỉ tay vào ngực Harry-"Em biết anh không còn yêu em, chuyện của chúng ta đã kết thúc ba năm trứơc rồi… Ngừơi anh thật sự yêu và muốn sống đến trọn đời không phải là em, mà là… Hermione, phải không? Do đó, không có lý do nào để chúng ta tiếp tục làm lễ. Hãy dừng cuộc hôn nhân này trứơc khi quá muộn." – Ginny nói, một giọt nứơc mắt lăn tròn trên má trái cô.

-"Anh và Hermione… không có gì cả…" –Harry không hiểu vì sao nó lại nói như thế. Thẳm sâu trong thâm tâm nó, Harry biết Hermione là người quan trọng nhất trong lòng nó, nhưng sự thật là nó chưa bao giờ có cơ hội nói cho Hermione biết nó quan tâm đến cô nhiều đến thế nào. Trên danh nghĩa, Ginny Weasley mới là bạn gái nó, là vợ sắp cứơi của nó và… Ron cùng gia đình Weasley có lẽ sẽ hận nó suốt đời nếu nó bỏ rơi Ginny.

-"Harry Potter, anh là kẻ ngốc nhất thế gian này. Không lẽ đến giờ phút này anh còn chưa chịu chấp nhận sự thật sao? Kể từ khi Hermione quay về, không một giây một phút nào anh rời mắt khỏi chị ấy cho dù là anh đang đi cạnh em. Ánh mắt ham muốn, đam mê đó chưa bao giờ anh dành cho em…. Rồi…rồi những gì anh nói với chị ấy đêm qua em đã nghe hết…" –Ginny gạt những giọt nước mắt đang đọng trên khóe mắt của mình, cố gắng hòan tất câu nói trong khi Harry há hốc mồm với sự thật này.

-"Phải…tối qua em đã đến quán ba cây chổi. Em nghe anh Ron nói Hermione sẽ có mặt và em tò mò muốn biết chị ấy sẽ hành xử ra sao nên đã lén cải trang đến quán. Sau một lúc thấy chị ấy và anh tranh nhau những ly rượu em đã hiểu rõ cảm giác của hai ngừơi dành cho nhau. Em thấy khó chịu lắm nên đã trốn vào nhà vệ sinh khóc… Không ngờ… không ngờ … không bao lâu sau thì Hermione vào…rồi tiếp theo sau là anh. Những lời nói yêu thương đó, nụ hôn đó… em đã nghe và đã thấy tất cả. Từ lúc đó…em đã biết anh chưa bao giờ thuộc về em… và cũng sẽ mãi mãi không thuộc về em…" –Ginny mím môi, bộc lộ những gì cô bé nghĩ trong khi Harry mang một cảm giác tội lỗi. Nó không ngờ Ginny lại thấy hết tất cả, thậm chí là cả giây phút sau cùng khi nó ôm mặt vùi đầu khóc vì mất Hermione.

-"Anh…xin lỗi…" – Harry lắp bắp, đó là những gì nó có thể nghĩ tới. Nó không thích nhìn Ginny khóc, hay đúng hơn là bất cứ ai khóc vì nó.

-"Em cứ tưởng mình sẽ vượt qua được bản thân, coi như không có gì xảy ra cả và đến làm lễ ngày hôm nay, chỉ cần qua hôm nay thôi thì anh sẽ mãi mãi là của em…" –Ginny sụt sùi –" … nhưng… nhưng cho dù em có gạt hết tất cả mọi người trên thế gian này em cũng không gạt được bản thân mình. Harry, em cần một người đàn ông có thể tòan tâm tòan ý yêu em, em không cần cái xác của anh…. Cái em muốn là trái tim anh, thứ mà em vĩnh viễn không bao giờ sở hữu bởi vì… bởi vì nó là của Hermione…." –giọng Ginny lạc đi.

-"Ginny anh… anh không cố ý gạt em, anh xin lỗ…"

-"Đừng xin lỗi em cũng đừng đứng đây nữa. Có một ngừơi đang đợi anh. Nếu anh không lập tức đi ngay bây giờ sẽ không còn kịp nữa." –Harry bất ngờ trứơc câu nói của Ginny, làm sao cô bé biết Hermione đã bỏ đi? Nó quay sang cầu cứu Ron… và chợt thấy Lavender đang cầm lá thư nó vò đi hồi sáng, mỉm cười với nó. Harry chợt hiểu ra mọi chuyện. Chắc chắn là Lavender đã đi hóng chuyện với Ginny và tin tức đó như là giọt nước làm tràn ly, thúc đẩy Ginny có quyết định này. Nếu là ngày thường chắc nó đã la làng lên và dạy cho cô ta một bài học, nhưng hôm nay, bằng một cách nào đó, nó cảm kích Lavender cực kỳ. Thế nhưng Harry vẫn chưa thật sự yên tâm về Ginny…thậm chí là Ron…

-"Đi đi, đừng lo cho em. Đi tìm tình yêu đích thực của anh. Nếu lỡ mất cơ hội này anh sẽ hối hận suốt đời." –Ginny nắm chặt lấy tay Harry, siết chặt, rồi…thả ra nhanh chóng. Với cử chỉ đó, cô bé đã sẵn sàng chấm dứt cuộc hôn nhân này với Harry.- " Anh vui là… là em vui…"

_I don't want to let you down  
I don't want to lead you on  
I don't want to hold you back  
From where you might belong_

-"Ừm… Ron…"- Harry quay sang dò xét phản ứng của Ron, người đang cho Ginny mượn bờ vai rắn chắc để khóc. Ron vỗ về, vuốt lưng Ginny, thì thầm an ủi cô rồi chợt quay sang quắc mắt nhìn Harry.

-"Ron riếc gì… bồ mà không mang Hermione về đây thì bạn bè cũng không còn luôn."- Ron hét lên, vẫy tay đuổi thằng bạn thân nhất của nó đi.

-"Ừm! Mình biết rồi !"- Harry gật đầu, nhỏen mịêng cười rồi phóng như bay ra khỏi cửa trước ánh mắt kinh ngạc của quan khách. Họ chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, có lý nào chú rể lại vui sướng đến vậy khi bị cô dâu bỏ ngay lúc đang làm lễ.

Bà Weasley thì đã xỉu trên tay ông Weasley từ lúc nào, nhưng thôi kệ, Harry không thể nghĩ nhiều quá, nó sẽ tạ lỗi với gia đình Weasley sau. Quan trọng bây giờ là tìm Hermione**.**


	15. Melodies of life

**Chapter 15: Melodies of life**

Nhưng vừa chạm tay vào cánh cửa lớn của đại sảnh Harry đã dừng lại, vẻ mặt bối rối, tay liên tục gãi gãi mớ tóc rối bù xù của nó…

-"Nhưng…nhưng đi đâu đây? Có ai biết Hermione đi đâu không?"

-"Merlin ơi! Hermione không có nói sao?" –Ron hỏang hốt, quay sang kíêm Luna, tìm lời giải thích.

-"Ơ…không…" –Luna ấp úng. Chợt Crookshank, con mèo cưng của Hermione đang nằm im trong tay Luna chồm lên, nhảy vọt xuống đất rồi phóng về phía cửa ra vào, nơi Harry đứng.

-"Harry! Đuổi theo Crookshanks, có lẽ nó biết Hermione ở đâu!" –Ron gọi với ra. Harry gật đầu rồi ba chân bốn cẳng chạy theo chú mèo cưng. Chưa bao giờ trong đời nó, Harry thấy yêu Crookshanks đến như vậy. Chưa bao giờ nó nhận thấy Crookshanks dễ thương đến ngần đó.

–"Crookshanks ơi là Crookshanks, mày nhất định phải giúp tao tìm chủ mày về. Nếu mày làm được… … … thì suốt đời tao sẽ cho mày ăn cá hồi sống ngập mặt…" –Harry cắm đầu cắm cổ chạy theo nó, dỗ dành con mèo. Lòng Harry rối lắm, nó không chắc liệu Crookshanks có hiểu những gì nó nói không, có thật con mèo này linh tính được chủ nó đang ở đâu hay là nó vọt ra đây chỉ vì muốn đi ve vãn một em mèo cái xinh đẹp nào. –"Lạy đức Merlin, làm ơn giúp Crookshanks để nó giúp con tìm ra Hermione!" – Harry lầm rầm khấn.

_I'__ve made up my mind_

_I'm gonna follow_

_I'm no longer blind_

_No longer hollow_

_Since I met you_

_My life is upside down_

Sau khi băng qua năm con đường, bốn cái ngã tư, ba cua quẹo và hai con hẻm nhỏ, Crookshanks đã chịu dừng bước, đúng vào lúc Harry nghĩ rằng nó không thể nào tiếp tục chạy được nữa. Chân cẳng nó mỏi rã rời, phổi nó bỏng rát, thiếu oxy nghiêm trọng, mồ hôi nhễ nhại trên mặt nó. Hary bắt đầu thấy nhớ cây firebolt của nó, lựa lúc nào không hư, lại nhè ngay lúc quan trọng thế này mà hư, Harry đã bỏ cây chổi nó ở tiệm sửa chữa mấy ngày rồi...

-"Mméééoooo!" – Crookshanks gào lên ở cầu tào, nơi chả có con tàu nào đậu cả, ngọai trừ một chiếc thuyền nhỏ vừa cập bến.

-"Không lẽ…không lẽ Hermione đã đi rồi!" – Harry thất thần, lẩm bẩm, lòng hoang mang. Nó chạy đến bên ngừơi gác cầu tàu gần đó hỏi thăm –"Ông cho hỏi, sáng nay có chiếc tàu nào đã rời bến không?"

-"Có…à… hình như là 9h30… mà bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi ta? 10h, nó đi cũng được nửa tiếng rồi á!" – Ông ta khẳng định vẻ chắc nịch trong khi Harry cảm thấy như vừa bị một cây búa bổ mạnh xuống đầu.

-"Thôi rồi…" – Harry nhận thấy đất dưới chân nó như đang lún xuống, chân nó đứng không vững, run rẩy –"Không lẽ… kết thúc thật rồi sao?" –Harry đau khổ, vùi đầu bứt tóc, dày vò chính bản thân nó.

Đúng vào lúc ấy, nó nhận thấy cơ hội chưa kết thúc khi… khi vẫn còn một con thuyền ở đây mà.

-"Chủ thuyền! Chủ thuyền đâu?"- Harry phóng lên thuyền, hét tóang lên khiến ông chủ con thuyền bé xíu giật cả mình. Ông ta đang lui cui thu dây thừng lại thì bị hai cánh tay rắn chắc nhấc bổng lên. -" Ông là chủ thuyền?" – Harry thở gấp, có phần khá là thô bạo trong lời nói và cử chỉ.

-"phải…phải… là tôi… Có chuyện gì thưa ngài?" – Ông ta lắp bắp.

-"Tốt, tôi muốn thuê con thuyền của ông đuổi theo một chiếc tàu du lịch vừa rời bến sáng nay. Giá cả không thành vấn đề." – Harry nhanh chóng nêu ra mục đích của nó và không mảy may bận tâm đến chuyện tìền bạc. Nó không thiếu tiền, hơi giàu nữa là đằng khác, nhưng nó sẽ là kẻ nghèo nhất thế gian nếu kho báu quý giá nhất đời nó –Hermione- không bao giờ quay lại bên nó nữa.

-"À…dạ … dạ… tôi vừa mới cập bến, chưa chuẩn bị gì cả nên… nếu muốn đi gấp thì phiền ngài cho tôi xin 1000 galleons…" – Ông ta run rẩy định giá, không quên kèm theo một nụ cười cầu hòa.

-"Được! 3000 galleons là của ông với điều kiện ông phải đuổi kịp con tàu đó cho tôi. Bằng không, thề có Merlin, tôi sẽ không để ông sống yên thân suốt quãng đời còn lại"- Harry nghiến răng, hăm dọa với một vẻ mặt không có chút gì là đùa cả. Một làn gió thốc lên thổi những lọn tóc lòa xòa trước trán nó qua một bên, để lộ vết sẹo nổi tiếng của nó. Nhanh như cắt, người chủ thuyền nhận ra mình đang nói chuyện với ai. Harry Potter là người đã hạ gục chúa tể bóng tối và đùa giỡn với anh ta chắc chắn không phải là một ý hay.

-"Dạ…dạ… thưa ngài Potter, tất cả xin theo lệnh của ngài"

Trong phút chốc, chiếc thuyền đã dong buồm ra khơi. Harry đứng ở mũi thuyền, không ngừng ngóng về phía trứơc, hy vọng có thể tìm được hình ảnh của một con tàu nào đó.

-"Nhanh, nhanh nữa lên!" –Nó gắt, lòng như lửa đốt. Nó sợ rằng sẽ không đuổi kịp Hermione nữa.

-"Dạ, đã chạy hết tốc lực rồi! Gió không thuận chìêu cho lắm thưa ngài Potter" –Ông chủ thuyền khúm núm đáp.

-"Thề có Merlin, tôi có cần phải tự tay làm hết mọi việc không?" –Harry bực mình, rút cây đũa phép ra và lẩm nhẩm đọc một câu thần chú, bất chợt một làn gió mạnh thổi tốc lên, các cánh buồm căng ra, vươn hết tốc lực tiến về phía trước.

-"Hermione, em phải chờ anh, nhất định phải chờ anh" –Harry thì thầm, mắt sáng lên với niềm hy vọng mới.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,_

_to the open arms of the sea._

_Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me,_

_wait for me._

_I'll be coming home, wait for me._

Hermione Granger đang đi dọc theo boong của chiếc tàu du lịch xinh đẹp, không ngờ sau tai nạn hai năm trước cô vẫn không sợ, vẫn còn can đảm chọn cách đi du lịch bằng đường biển. Cô cười, có lẽ hai năm sống gần biển đã khiến cô chết mê chết mệt với cái hương vị mặn mặn của biển. –" Nếu sau này lấy chồng, mình nhất định sẽ thuyết phục anh ta mua một căn nhà ở gần biển…" –Hermione khẳng định với bản thân rồi chợt cười chua chát –"…chồng à? Chồng nào khi người mình quan tâm nhất đã trở thành chồng người ta?" – Một giọt nước mắt thóat khỏi mi mắt và lăn dài trên má cô.

_So far and away, see the birds as it flies by._

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky._

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings._

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings._

-"Chị ơi? Sao chị khóc?" – Một cô bé tóc đen tuyền, mắt màu xanh lục tiến đến gần Hermione, níu váy cô rồi ân cần hỏi.

-"À…chị nhớ một người thôi!" – Hermione lau đi nước mắt, mỉm cười với cô bé nhỏ nhắn đáng yêu đó.

-"Vậy chắc ngừơi đó quan trọng với chị lắm, giống như má em" – Cô bé cười ngây thơ, giơ rộng hai tay ra cho Hermione bế lên.

-"Không… không phải là ba má…" –Hermione cười khúc khích- "Nhưng… xét về mặt nào đó, thì tình cảm chị dành cho người đó tương đương tình cảm em dành cho má em"

-"Ừm, em yêu má em nhất"- Cô bé ửng hồng, khẳng định chắc nịch –"Nhưng chị ơi, sao chị lại nhớ? Chị và…người chị nhớ đó…phải xa nhau à?"

-"Ờ…" –Hermione thở dài, nựng hai má của em bé –"Chị phải rời xa anh ta vì… chị biết mình không thể nào chấp nhận sự thật là anh ta đã không còn là của chị. Nếu còn ở lại đó, chị không biết mình sẽ điên lên lúc nào…và có thể làm hại anh ta, người con gái bên cạnh anh ta … và cả chính bản thân chị."

-"Ah…ghê quá, chị ơi, hại ngừơi là không tốt! Má luôn dạy em phải biết sống vị tha" – Cô bé nhăn mặt, rồi nhanh như thoắt, đưa bàn tay múm míp, nhỏ nhắn lên rờ lấy khuôn mặt Hermione rồi quệt đi một giọt nước mắt khác. –" Chị ơi đừng khóc nữa, em cho chị cái này" – nói rồi cô bé bứt một cọng tóc nhỏ trên đầu mình xuống-"ui da"- đặt vào tay Hermione.

-"Em cho chị tóc của em để làm gì?" –Hermione phì cười.

-"Má em nói em là thiên thần nhỏ của má, luôn đem lại hạnh phúc và sự may mắn cho má. Nếu vậy thì em hy vọng rằng em cũng sẽ giúp đựơc chị. Sợi tóc này có phép đó, chị cầm nó và ước nguyện thì nhất định sẽ thành sự thật." – Bé gái xinh xắn thủ thỉ với Hermione, ánh mắt sáng lên với niềm tin và hy vọng. Một ánh mắt ngây thơ và trong sáng mà lâu lắm rồi Hermione không được thấy. Bất chợt, Hermione tìm lại được sức mạnh, một cảm giác sảng khóai chưa từng thấy. Hermione tin vào những điều cô bé xinh xắn này nói, mặc dù chỉ phút trước cô còn tin rằng đó chỉ là trò trẻ con.

-"Ừm, chị tin em. Vậy chị ước nhé… ờ… ước gì anh ta sẽ quay về bên chị." –Hermione cười, biết rằng điều đó là một nhiệm vụ bất khả thi. Nhưng thế thì sao nào, con người ta có quyền mơ và ước. Tự cho phép bản thân mình khù khờ một chút cũng không làm chết ai cả. – "Cám ơn bé, em đã giúp chị rất nhiều!" – Hermione hôn mạnh vào đôi má tròn, hồng hào của bé gái.

-"Má em gọi, em phải đi"- em cừơi tủm tĩm, nhảy xuống vòng tay của Hermione rồi chạy vọt đi.

-"Chờ đã, chị chưa biết tên em"

-"Angel" – Em không quay lại, chỉ nói vọng lại rồi tung tăng chạy đi.

-"Chị là Hermione! Hẹn gặp lại!"- Hermione gọi với theo rồi cười tủm tỉm vì sự ngây thơ của cô bé –"Angel…em quả thật là một thiên thần nhỏ xinh xắn. Cầu cho em luôn được hạnh phúc" – Hermione mỉm cười, nhìn với theo cái hình bóng xinh xắn đang khuất xa dần

-"Cái quái gì thế này? Sao mây đen kéo đến đầy trời vậy? Ông có chắc là không có bão chứ?"- Harry gắt, lo lắng khi thấy từng cụm mây đen kịt che lấp mặt trời.

-"Tôi không hiểu, theo quả cầu tiên tri thì hôm nay sẽ là một ngày đẹp trời, không mưa, không bão. Cho dù có thì bão cũng sẽ đi lên hướng Bắc, trong khi chúng ta đang đi theo hướng Tây Bắc mà…" –Ông ta gãi gãi đầu, ra vẻ khó hiểu.

-"Tôi lo là bão sẽ đổi hướng bất ngờ. Ông nên chuẩn bị trước. Dù sao thì cũng không thể tin cái bộ pháp thuật này, lần nào dự báo cũng sai bét bèn bẹt !"- Harry nhíu mày, lòng đầy lo lắng. Tất cả những gì nó thấy đang gợi cho nó nhớ đến thảm kịch hai năm trước. –"Merlin ơi, làm ơn đừng để Hermione có chuyện gì…"

Nó sợ nó sẽ tới trễ, sẽ không còn cơ hội thứ hai nữa. Phải chi nó gặp được Hermione lúc này nó sẽ ôm cô vào lòng, nói cho cô biết nó cần cô đến mức nào. Hermione, hình ảnh cô nàng tràn ngập trí óc nó…

_If only I listened to my heart._

_Then maybe we wouldn't be apart._

_Now all I can dream about is you._

_And baby that's all I do._

_If only we two could start a new_

_I promise I'd never be untrue._

_Cos all I can dream about is you_

_And baby that's all I do._


	16. Swear it again

**Chapter 16: Swear it again**

****Ầm ầm…sét đánh vang trời, mưa như trút nước. Cơn bão đã thật sự đổi hướng khiến tòan bộ thuyền trưởng và thuyền viên đều ngỡ ngàng. Tòan bộ hành khách được khuyến cáo nên ở yên trong cabin của mình. Tuyệt đối không bứơc ra boong nếu không có chuyện gì cần thiết vì sóng và gió có thể gây nguy hiểm cho họ.

Hermione nằm yên trong cabin của cô, an tâm đọc sách. Với kinh nghiệm đau thương hai năm trước, Hermione biết rằng có điên mới ra ngòai trời trong điều kiện thời tiết thế này. Vả lại, có gì đáng để cô liều mạng mình lần nữa chứ? Trừ phi là con tàu này bị chìm, còn không thì chẳng cái gì có thể lôi cô ra ngòai cả…không ai…không một a…

-"Angel!"

Tiếng một người phụ nữ kêu thảm thiết. Cái tên bà ta kêu nghe sao thật quen…_ –" Angel? Có phải đó là tên cô bé hồi chiều không?" –_ Hermione lật đật ngồi dậy, bước nhanh ra cửa và thấy một người phụ nữ trung niên với khuôn mặt xinh đẹp, hớt hơ hớt hải chạy dọc theo hành lang, luôn mịêng gọi tên "Angel"

-"Xin lỗi bà, có phải … Angel là một bé gái tóc đen, mắt xanh lục phải không?"- Hermione tiến đến gần người phụ nữ, ân cần hỏi.

-"Cô…cô biết con tôi… làm ơn, nói cho tôi biết, nó đang ở đâu?" –Bà ta bấu chặt lấy hai tay Hermione, khẩn thiết nài nỉ, hy vọng có thể tìm lại được đứa con thân yêu. Hermione có thể nhận thấy mắt người mẹ tội nghiệp đã đỏ hoe lên vì lo lắng.

-"Tôi…rất tiếc tôi cũng không biết nhưng…tôi có gặp em hồi chiều. Bà cho tôi biết lần cuối cùng gặp em là lần nào, ở đâu?"-Hermione trấn an mẹ của bé Angel, vỗ vỗ vào tay bà ấy.

-"Tôi…tôi rối lắm, tôi chỉ biết sau khi tôi cho nó ăn xong thì Angel xin phép tôi chạy chơi ngòai hành lang. Nhưng một lát sau khi nhận được tin báo bão, tôi hỏang hốt đi tìm nó thì không thấy nó đâu cả… Angel có thể ở đâu chứ?" –Người phụ nữ tội nghiệp luôn miệng trách móc, dằn vặt mình đã không trông chừng kĩ con bé.

-"Đừng lo nữa, tôi sẽ cùng bà đi tìm em. Con bé chắc chỉ ở quanh đây thôi." –Hermione đỡ bà ta dậy, cùng nhau chạy dọc khắp hành lang kiếm Angel.

Họ tìm ngược tìm xuôi, luôn miệng gọi tên bé nhưng cũng không thấy gì cả. Tuy mệt mỏi, rã rời, không ai trong cả hai có ý định bỏ cuộc cả. Chợt một ý tưởng nảy ra trong đầu Hermione. _–"Có khi nào… nó vẫn còn trên boong không?" –_ Lo lắng với ý nghĩ đó, Hermione phóng như bay lên booong. Mặc dù chỉ mới gặp nhưng Hermione cảm thấy rất mến cô bé, đó là một thiên thần bé nhỏ, không thể để cô bé gặp chuyện được. Nhìn thấy Angel, Hermione có cảm giác như thấy lại được một gương mặt thân thương với mái tóc rối bù xù và đôi mắt xanh lục đầy quyến rũ… _-"Angel nhất định không thể gặp chuyện, nhất định là không!" _

Hấp tấp chạy lên boong, Hermione quên rằng mình đang đi vào vết xe đổ hai năm trước. Mưa và gió liên tục quất vào mặt, rát kinh hồn. Không một ai với đầu óc bình thường lại ra ngòai trời trong thời tiết này.

-"Angel!" – Hermione gọi to, hy vọng thiên thần bé nhỏ có thể nghe thấy và trả lời cô trong màn mưa giông này. Mưa rơi dày đặc đến nỗi cô không thể thấy gì trước mắt quá hai mét.

-Angel! Em có nghe chị gọi không?" – Hermione kêu khản cả cổ vẫn không có ai trả lời. Một nỗi sợ xâm nhập cô, Hermione nghĩ đến điều tệ hại nhất _–" có khi nào… lại rơi xuống…"_

-"Chị ơi!" –Một tiếng kêu yếu ớt vang lên từ góc kẹt của gầm cầu thang gần nơi Hermione đang đứng.

-"Angel! Angel!" –Hermione chạy vội tới góc kẹt, tìm thấy bé Angel đang khóc hu hu vì sợ, vì lạnh và co rúm cả người lại. Tim Hermione như vừa trút được một gánh nặng đáng sợ, thì ra cô bé vẫn an tòan.

-"Đừng sợ, đừng sợ, có chị đây! Đừng sợ!" –Hermione dẫn bé ra, ôm nó vào lòng, trấn an nó.

-"Em sợ lắm…chị ơi…Em sợ lắm…"- thiên thần bé nhỏ khóc nức nở, ôm chặt Hermione.

-"Không có gì cả, đừng lo, chị dẫn em về gặp má em nha."- Hermione vuốt đầu cô bé, rồi bế nó lên, lần theo các tay vịn mà trở vào cabin. Boong tàu sũng nước trơn trợt rất khó đi và có thể té bất cứ lúc nào với các con sóng mạnh liên tục đập vào tàu. –"Đừng lo, sắp tới cửa rồi…đừng lo"- Hermiong trấn an, giọng run lập cập vì lạnh.

Bất chợt, có một làn sương mờ mờ cao đang tiến về phía tàu.

-"Chị ơi…sương mù kìa?"

Hermione ngẩng đầu lên, khuôn mặt thất thần trắng bệch như không tin vào được những gì mình đang thấy.

-"Không…không phải sương… mà là… sóng thần…Thề có Merlin, nó cũng phải cao hơn 5m… Angel, chúng ta phải vào trong nhanh." – Hermione ôm chặt Angel, sải rộng bước chân, men theo các tay vịn tiến về cửa.

~*~*~*~*~

-"Sóng thần!... Hôm nay chẳng có điều gì tốt lành cả."- Harry lầm bầm, mắt trợn tròn kinh hãi. -" Tôi đã thấy một chiếc tàu ở phía trước, hãy nhanh lên, nếu cần, chúng ta có thể lên tàu để tránh bão… Với con thuyền này thì cơn sóng thần 5m kia không phải là trò đùa." –Harry hét, vuốt nứơc ra khỏi mặt và kính nó.

~*~*~*~*~

-"Không kịp rồi… Angel, đứng yên đấy!" – Hermione đặt Angel xuống, rút cây đũa phép ra và đọc một câu thần chú có tác dụng tạo ra một vòng tròn hộ mệnh, bảo vệ ngừơi đứng trong vòng tròn thóat khỏi các tác nhân có khả năng hãm hại họ ở bên ngòai. Hiện thời, Hermione đang cố gắng bảo vệ Angel trong trường hợp cả hai không kịp trở về thì cô bé vẫn có thể an tòan.

Vừa đọc xong thần chú thì cũng là lúc cơn sóng thần ập đến…

Àooooo!

Mọi thứ trên boong ngập chìm trong nước biển, con tàu chao đảo mạnh, lắc lư tạo ra hàng lọat con sóng nhỏ dư âm khiến thuyền của Harry cũng bị ảnh hưởng. Rất may là Harry Potter đã kịp đọc câu thần chú bảo vệ cho cả nó và con tàu. Đó là một câu thần chú khó và hao tốn nhiều sức lực, nếu không phải là một phù thủy giỏi thì tuyệt đối không thể làm đựơc. Vòng tròn tạo ra càng lớn thì phù thủy càng mất sức. May mắn là Harry không bị ảnh hưởng nhiều, với bao năm tháng luyện tập chống Voldermort, nó đã rèn đựơc sự chịu đựng dẻo dai và một sức bền tuyệt hảo.

Nước biển trên boong trôi tụt xuống khi con tàu nghiêng qua một bên. Và khi con tàu lớn lấy lại thăng bằng thì không còn gì trên boong cả, ngọai trừ bé Angel, đang khóc to gọi tìm cô gái đã cứu nó.

-"Chị Hermione ơi… hu hu… chị đâu rồi?"

Tiếng khóc của Angel lớn đến nỗi Harry cũng nghe thấy và cái tên đó như một nhát dao đâm vào tim nó. Harry thề là trong một thóang, nó rõ ràng thấy có bóng người bị con sóng kia cuốn đi…và giờ thì nghe ai đó gọi tên Hermione, lòng nó như lửa đốt. Không chần chừ, không suy nghĩ, Harry nhảy ùm xuống biển, khiến ông chủ tàu trợn tròn mắt, há hốc mồm.

-"Óai… ngài Potter…"

Ngụp lặn trong làn nước lạnh giá, Harry cố gắng tìm Hermione. Nó đã mất cô một lần rồi, không lẽ nào lại mất cô lần nữa cũng trong cùng một hòan cảnh như thế này. –"Hermione, em nhất định phải sống…". Thóang thấy một thân người nhỏ nhắn đang bị chìm xuống, Harry dùng hết sức lực bơi lại gần.

Hermione cảm thấy khó thở, ngộp…phổi cô đầy nước. Nhưng cô không tìm thấy ý chí để vùng dậy, để đập tay quạt chân.  
_  
__-"Hermione…"___

_-"Ai đó…ai gọi tôi đó?"___

_-"Quạt tay đi… đạp chân đi…"___

_-"Vì sao?"___

_-"Vì em phải sống, đừng bỏ cuộc…"  
__  
__-"Sống vì ai?"___

_-"Vì anh, Harry Potter, anh xin em… hãy sống vì anh" _

_Try again_  
_Never stop believing_  
_Try Again_  
_Don't give up on your love_  
_Stumble and fall_  
_Its the heart of it all_  
_When you fall down_  
_Just try again_

Mọi thứ mờ dần, trở nên trắng xóa trong mắt Hermione và khi cô mở mắt tỉnh dậy thì … cô đang nằm trong cabin của mình, bên cạnh là một chàng trai với mái tóc đen rối bù không lẫn vào đâu được. Anh ngồi bên giường, đầu gục xuống, ngủ vùi… đôi kính gọng tròn quen thuộc được đặt ở đầu giường.

Hermione nhìn xuống bàn tay mình, nơi các ngón tay của cô đang đan chặt vào một bàn tay rắn chắc, cực kỳ ấm áp mà chủ nhân của nó đang vục mặt ngủ vùi.

-"Ah, cô dậy rồi sao Hermione?" – Angel và mẹ bé mở cửa cabin, tiến vào với hai phần ăn sáng trông ngon mắt. Hermione đói đến rã ruột, suốt từ tối qua đến giờ, cô chẳng có thứ gì bỏ bụng.

-"Tôi…có thật là tôi chưa chết không?" – Hermione yếu ớt hỏi, đầu vẫn còn lùng bùng với sóng, gió và nước.

-"Chị không chết, anh này đã cứu chị" – Bé Angel nhảy lên đùi Hermione ngồi, chỉ tay vào Harry.

-"Phải đó, Harry đã không quản tính mạng mình, nhảy xuống biển cứu cô. Khi đưa đựơc cô lên tàu, chúng tôi cứ ngỡ cô đã mất mạng rồi, không nhờ cậu ấy kịp thời hô hấp nhân tạo thì…chắc chúng tôi không còn dịp gặp cô nữa. Cũng chính cậu ta đã ngồi canh chừng cô suốt đêm, phòng khi cô sốt, có lẽ chỉ mới ngủ thiếp đi thôi" – Người mẹ cười, kể lại câu chuyện.

-"Chị biết tên anh ta?"- Hermione thắc mắc…

-"Tôi chỉ đóan thôi, trong mơ cô luôn miệng gọi … Harry… Harry…" –Bà cừơi tủm tỉm khiến Hermione đỏ cả mặt.

-"Thôi Angel đừng làm phiền chị nữa, ra ngòai chơi đi con. Bão tan rồi, và ngòai kia lại là một ngày nắng đẹp." – Bà lịch sự chào Hermione rồi dẫn bé Angel ra ngòai.

Trong cabin giờ chỉ còn lại Hermione và một Harry đang ngủ vùi vì mệt lả. Đột nhiên Hermione thấy Harry sao mà thân thương quá, cô không kìm được những cảm xúc đang trỗi dậy trong lòng mình. Hermione vuốt nhẹ khuôn mặt đang ngủ mê của Harry…_-"trông anh ấy cứ như một thiên thần…"_

Mải mê với những suy nghĩ của mình, Hermione không để ý Harry đã mở mắt tỉnh dậy và… bất chợt chộp lấy tay của cô. Nó nở một nụ cười chào buổi sáng với Hermione, nụ cười quyến rũ nhất mà cô từng thấy. Tim Hermione đập mạnh, mắt không rời khỏi Harry cho dù chỉ là một khắc. Nhưng chỉ trong giây lát, cô đã lấy lại sự tự chủ và vùng tay ra.

-"Anh làm gì vậy? Bỏ tay tôi ra. Anh là người đã có vợ rồi Harry Potter à!"- Hermione bực tức, thóat ra khỏi giấc mộng ban ngày và nhớ lại một sự thật không thể chối cãi.

Harry không nói gì, chỉ dùng ánh mắt của nó ra hiệu cho Hermione hãy nhìn vào tay nó. Cô thật sự không hiểu Harry muốn cái gì. Đã không bỏ tay ra thì thôi chứ lại còn chơi trò dùng ánh mắt đóan lòng nhau nữa sao? Tay Harry thì có gì nào?

-"Rắn chắc, rám nắng và sạch sẽ…hết rồi…có gì đặc biệt đâu, anh cứ làm như tay anh có nạm nhẫn kim cươn…"- Hermione gắt rồi dừng đột ngột, há hốc mồm -"Nhẫn…nhẫn cưới của anh đâu?"- Hermione hỏi, vẻ nghi ngờ.

-"Anh không có. Em có thấy ai không kết hôn mà lại tự đeo nhẫn cưới cho mình chưa?" –Harry hỏi, vẻ tinh nghịch.

-"Cái gì? Không kết hôn…nhưng anh…và Ginny… không lẽ… không lẽ…." –Hermione ấp úng, mắt sáng lên.

-"Ừ, anh bị người ta bỏ đó. Hên quá phải không?"- Harry nhỏen miệng cười, rồi ngồi bật dậy, bất ngờ hôn vào trán Hermione.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon_

_Just when I thought our chance has passed_

_You go and save the best for last._

-"Anh… không gạt em chứ?"- Hermione vẫn chưa tin rằng đó là sự thật, nó quá tốt để là sự thật. Mới hôm trước Harry còn từ chối cô thì hôm sau đã lại nói là không lấy vợ. Thật ra câu nào mới là thật, câu nào là giả đây…

-"Không! Sao anh lại phải gạt em? Nếu anh không quan tâm em thì anh đã chẳng nhảy xuống bỉên liều mạng cứu em…" –Harry nhìn xóay vào mắt Hermione, khẳng định –"hai năm trước, anh đã để mất em và em có bíêt tối qua em làm anh sợ điếng người không? Anh đã ngỡ sẽ mất em lần nữa và lần này, anh sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho bản thân mình…. Trong giây phút đó, bằng một cách kỳ bí… anh dường như liên lạc được với em dưới nứơc… nghe được những suy nghĩ của em và cố hết sức thuyết phục em đừng bỏ cuộc, đừng từ bỏ bản thân cũng như tình yêu của chúng ta…"

-"Vậy là… những gì em nghĩ là mình nằm mơ thì ra lại là sự thật, làm thế nào mà chúng ta có thể nói chuyện được với nhau, không lẽ đó là thần giao cách cảm."- Hermione mỉm cười sung sướng, cảm thấy bắt đầu nóng ran ở mặt. Cô ngượng ngùng, quay mặt qua một bên, không muốn Harry thấy cô nàng vui sướng thế nào khi có anh chàng ở bên cạnh.

-"Có thể!" –Harry nhún vai-"Nhưng cũng nhờ đó mà em cuối cùng đã chịu quạt tay… cho anh thêm thời gian đến cứu em và…" – Nó nháy mắt tinh nghịch, nắm lấy cả hai tay Hermione gói gọn trong hai bàn tay rắn chắc của nó –"em có biết ký ức nào làm anh thích nhất không?"

Hermione lắc đầu, cảm thấy bất an với ánh mắt quỷ quyệt của Harry.

-"…Đó là… lúc hô hấp nhân tạo cho em. Không phải anh chưa từng hôn em, chúng ta đã từng hôn nhau khi đối mặt với giông bão nguy hiểm, hôn nhau khi gặp lại sau hai năm xa cách và … thậm chí còn hôn nhau khi ghen tuông bực tức… nhưng chưa bao giờ anh hôn em khi em bất tỉnh cả…" – Harry khóai chí, cừơi sặc sụa.

-"Ôi, Harry Potter! Anh là đồ vô lại!" – Hermione nhíu mày, mặt đỏ như gấc, và khi cô vừa hét lên xong cũng là lúc cái gối trên tay bay thẳng vào mặt Harry.

Bộp!

-"Này, chơi như thế là không đẹp nhé!" – Nó ôm cái gối, nhăn mặt.-"Em đối xử với ân nhân như vậy sao?"

-"Ồ, thế ra anh chơi đẹp lắm sao? Lợi dụng lúc hô hấp nhân tạo để thực hiện mưu đồ đen tối của mình."- Hermione móc- " Từ nay không được đụng vào tôi, phải tránh xa ra … ít nhất là năm mét"- Vẫn cái giọng kẻ cả đó, Hermione nhìn Harry với ánh mắt thách thức.

-"Năm mét? Xa quá, em sẽ chịu không nổi khi thiếu anh đâu?"- Harry gãi đầu, cừơi xuề xòa.

-"Nhất định được." – Hermione khoanh tay trước ngực, khẳng định.

-"Không thể nào!"- Harry tíên lại gần, cười gian xảo và móc lại.

-"Được!"- Cô nàng ngẩng cao đầu, đầy vẻ tự tin.

-"Không được!"- Harry lại tiến gần hơn về phía Hermione, đầu cúi thấp xuống, nói rõ.

-"Đựơ…" – Hermione chưa kịp hòan thành phần trả lời của mình thì đã thấy mặt Harry áp sát mặt cô. Hơi thở nóng của cả hai gặp nhau, Hermione thậm chí có thể nghe được tiếng của chính tim mình và Harry đập. Rồi nhanh chóng, cô lại thấy môi mình dính chặt vào môi của Harry, đôi môi ấm áp và ngọt lịm. Cả hai cứ ôm chặt đối phương cho đến khi không thể nào tiếp tục đựơc nữa, nếu không có không khí thì hai đứa chắc chắn sẽ được tìm thấy trong một cabin kín, chết vì hôn nhau với một nụ cười mãn nguyện trên môi.

Harry dứt ra trước, thở hổn hển…

-"Anh yêu em…" – Nó thì thầm-"…xin lỗi, chỉ có ba tiếng đơn giản đó mà anh đã phải mất ba năm mới nói ra được… Hermione, làm vợ anh nha, anh biết anh hơi hấp tấp nhưng anh không thể chịu thêm một phút nào thiếu em nữa… Còn nhẫn cưới thì anh hứa khi tàu vừa cập bến sẽ lập tức mua cho em"- Harry nhìn xóay sâu vào mắt cô, cố gắng đọc những suy nghĩ của cô như đã từng đọc những quyển sách của Hermione. 

_I didnt mean to let you down_

_you have to believe it_

_I dont know what went_

_through my mind_

_but now I can see  
_

_that I waited too long_

_to tell you how much it matters_

_just to be right here with you_

_but I couldnt think of anything better_

_I should have told you so_

Hermione im lặng, không nói gì, chỉ nhìn thẳng vào mắt Harry.

-"Em… đồng ý." – Cô gật đầu, nở một nụ cười tươi chỉ dành riêng cho Hary, và điều tiếp theo mà cô biết là Harry đang ôm hôn cô sung sướng.

-"Nhưng anh phải hứa…suốt đời này…cũng không rời em…nửa bước, nếu không em…sẽ ếm bùa anh" – Hermione cố gắng xoay sở nêu ra điều kiện trong khi môi Harry không rời cô.

-"Em yên tâm…Nếu anh cả gan chống lại… thì em không làm anh cũng tự ếm anh" – Harry thì thầm, nhỏen miệng cười rồi giang rộng cả hai cánh tay cho Hermione tựa vào ngực nó. Ấm áp và yêu thương là cảm giác mà cả hai cùng cảm nhận được. Ba năm trôi qua và bao nhiêu thử thách đã đến và đi, cuối cùng cả hai cũng đã tìm được một nửa của mình, không gì trên thế gian này có thể chia cắt họ.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_

_cuz I never wanna see you cry_

_I swore to you my love would remain_

_and I swear it all over again and I_

_I'm never gonna treat you bad_

_cuz I never wanna see you sad_

_I swore to share your joy and your pain_

_and I swear it all over again_

_all over again_

Và ngòai kia, mặt trời lại mọc lên, rực rỡ sau một đêm dài tăm tối với mưa và bão. Sau cơn mưa trời lại sáng, hãy tin rằng những điều tốt đẹp rồi sẽ đến nếu bạn không bao giờ bỏ cuộc với tình yêu, với chính bản thân mình.

Người có tình rồi sẽ được ở bên nhau.


	17. Epilogue

**Rating chap này: 15+ ( chú ý dùm)**

**EPILOGUE**

**Link poster: http : / img . photobucket . com / albums / v291 / thucuyen / 41123655_340a601183 . jpg  
**  
Nắng sáng rực rỡ soi rọi vào ô cửa sổ bóng lóang, đánh thức đôi tình nhân đang ngủ vùi trong vòng tay nhau.  
Hermione khẽ chớp mắt, cố gắng nhướn mày lên, đánh thức con sâu lười trong cô tỉnh dậy. Nhưng cảnh tượng đầu tiên mà cô thấy chỉ khiến Hermione muốn nằm lại mãi mãi trên cái giường êm ấm này.

Nâng khẽ bàn tay của mình lên, cô vuốt nhẹ lên trán anh, gạt những cọng tóc lòa xòa qua một bên, để lộ vết sẹo hình tia chớp nổi tiếng của anh. Không dừng lại ở đó, những ngón tay thanh mảnh của cô tiếp tục lướt qua đôi mắt đang nhắm ngủ mê mệt đó tới mũi rồi tới đôi môi ngọt ngào đó. Đôi môi hằng đêm vẫn ru cô ngủ bằng một nụ hôn êm dịu và chào buổi sáng với cô bằng một nụ hôn êm ái, nhẹ nhàng.

Đã bao lâu rồi nhỉ? Năm hay mười phút đã trôi qua kể từ khi cô mở mắt thức giấc? Không biết nữa, cô mải mê ngắm anh đến quên cả thời gian. Hermione mừng là anh đã không thức giấc, nếu không cô sẽ không bao giờ có thể rời khỏi giường với ánh mắt xanh lục say đắm đó.

Tuy rằng cô nàng cực kỳ thích thú với ý nghĩ đó, cô vẫn biết đã đến lúc phải thức dậy. Hermione khẽ chuyển mình, gỡ nhẹ vòng tay của người đàn ông đang nằm ngủ bên cạnh cô ra khỏi eo cô nàng.

-"ưmmm…" –Harry nhướn giọng chây lười ra, mắt nó vẫn không buồn mở ra họat động, thế nhưng cánh tay nó lại dường như có sức lực hơn hẳn.

-"Harry, anh yêu, buông em ra, tới giờ dậy rồi!" –Hermione nhắc yêu, vỗ vỗ vào tay Harry, cười rúc rích - "Em còn phải làm thức ăn sáng cho anh nữa."

-"Ưmmmm…. không ăn sáng đâu..." –Harry nhè nhè giọng ngái ngủ, kiên quyết không thả Hermione ra khỏi vòng tay nó –"…cho anh ngủ trừ cơm đi." – Nói xong, nó kéo cái mền lên cao hơn nữa, che lấp cả hai trong bóng tối nhân tạo mà cái mền bông ấm áp đang tạo ra.

Dù đã một năm trôi qua kể từ khi ràng buộc cụôc đời cô với lời thề hôn nhân thiêng liêng, Hermione vẫn còn phải cười khúc khích với điệp khúc mỗi sáng phải dỗ dành cho chồng cô thức dậy.

-"Harry anh hư quá!" –Hermione cười, xoay xở luồn tay lên, nhéo yêu má Harry.

-"Ừm…ừm…"- Harry ngáp, thay cho câu trả lời.

-"Nghe này!" – Vợ nó, Hermione không mấy khó khăn khi xoay chuyển từ tư thế nhéo yêu cái má của nó sang việc dùng hai ngón tay của cô, chống mi mắt của nó lên. –"Hôm nay em có một cuộc họp quan trọng với bộ pháp thuật, anh cũng đâu có muốn vợ yêu của anh bị mất mặt vì đến trễ đúng không, nhất là với một cái lý do ngớ ngẩn: em không thể nào thuyết phục được em bé to xác này cho em ra khỏi giường…"- Cô vừa nói, vừa cười chế giễu.

-"Em bé? Ai nói anh là em bé to xác hả?"- Harry bật dậy, tung cái mền ra rồi nhìn xóay vào mắt vợ nó.

-"Em đó! Rồi sao?" – Hermione thách thức, đùa cợt, không tỏ ra một chút sợ hãi nào khi Harry bĩu cái môi nó dài thườn thượt.

-"chuẩn bị chết đi cô Potter" – Harry hét lên, ấn vợ nó sâu xuống nệm, vận dụng cả hai bàn tay lanh lợi chuyên dùng để bắt trái snitch của nó, thọc lét Hermione.

-"á… anh chơi không đẹp…không được… nhột… nhột quá…" –Hermione cười ngặt nghẽo, cố gắng chống chõi, đẩy Harry ra, nhưng việc đó xem ra vô phương. Cả người Harry đang đè lên cô, lại thêm cái màn gây cười bất đắc dĩ này thì thật… -"Harry… đừng… đừng… nhột quá…"

-"Nói Harry-Potter-là-phù-thủy-đẹp-trai-nhất đi nào!" –Harry rủ rỉ rù rì mấy tiếng vào tai Hermione, không quên cái màn tra tấn ngọt ngào mà nó đang làm.

-"Kh…không! Á… Harry!" –Hermione hét, không thể nào chịu nổi nữa, nếu Harry không ngưng chắc cô sẽ chết vì sặc cười mất.

-"Nói đi em yêu! Harry là gì ?"- Bằng cái giọng quyến rũ nhất, nó thì thầm với Hermione.

-"Thua… em thua… Harry là… là… phù thủy" –Hermione thở không ra hơi, mất sức vì cười.

-"… phù thủy gì…" –Harry gợi ý, không giấu được vẻ đắc thắng ẩn sau đôi mắt xanh lục đó.

-"là… phù thủy đẹp trai nhất!" – Hermione hét tóang lên, thở dốc và mừng thầm khi Harry cuối cùng cũng chịu ngưng cái màn tra tấn quái đản đó.

-"Ngoan lắm em yêu!" –Harry nhỏen miệng cười đắc chí. Vuốt một lọn tóc ra khỏi má vợ nó, rồi cuối xuống hôn nhẹ, lướt qua làn môi mềm mỏng của Hermione thay cho lời chào buổi sáng. –"Một chút họat động buổi sáng sẽ tốt cho sức khỏe lắm đấy!"

-"Phải, và anh cứ thử dùng lại cái màn đó thì tối nay ôm mền gối ra ngủ ngòai salon" – Hermione liếc xéo, không thích thú cái cảm giác bị Harry hạ gục thế này.

-"Coi nào, em đâu có nhỏ mọn như vậy chứ, anh giỡn mà…" – Harry nhỏ nhẹ, hạ giọng, dùng ánh mắt ngây thơ con nai vàng của nó nhìn thẳng vào mắt Hermione.

_You're my everything_

_To see you in the morning_

_with those big brown eyes._

_You're my everything_

_Forever everyday I need you_

_close to me_

-"Ah… không chịu được, thôi cái kiểu nhìn đó đi! Thôi ngay đi!" –Hermione với tay lấy cái gối gần nhất che mặt lại hay đúng hơn là che một nụ cười lại, hét tóang lên. –"Anh còn như thế nữa thì thề có Merlin, em sẽ không bao giờ để anh đụng vào em!"

-"Okay okay, không giỡn nữa!" – Harry cười sặc sụa, giơ hai tay nó lên đầu hàng, thể hiện thiện chí hòa bình sâu sắc –"Và em yêu, anh có phải nhắc em là em có một cuộc họp quan trọng với… cái bộ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-bộ-nào-đó không?"

-"Í, nhắc mới nhớ!" –Hermione bật tung ra khỏi giường, xô ngã Harry qua một bên. Lật đật với tay lấy vội cái áo thun của Harry trong đống quần áo của cả hai nằm rải rác trên sàn… Cô nàng nhanh chóng tròng nó qua người rồi chạy đi rửa mặt, thay đồ và chuẩn bị cho một ngày đầy bận rộn.

-"Ai da! Em chơi thô bạo quá!" – Nó vờ nhăn mặt, nói to lên cho Hermione nghe, nhưng hình như không hiệu quả lắm, cô nàng thậm chí không thèm quay lại nhìn. –"Em yêu, thật sự thì anh rất thích ngắm em trong cái áo rộng thùng thình của anh, nhưng anh sẽ thích hơn nữa nếu không có cái áo!"

-"Và nếu anh nghĩ là em điên khùng đến nỗi chạy nhông nhông khắp nhà với không một mảnh vải che thân thì anh quả thật cần một khóa điều trị tâm lý đặc biệt Harry James à!" –Hermione nói vọng ta từ phòng tắm, tiếng nước chảy đang át bớt tiếng cô.

-"Ờ… em biết đó, chồng em không ngại bị gọi là 'mơ mộng hão huyền' đâu…"

Harry đáp, cười khúc khích, nó chống tay lên cằm, ngắm Hermione chạy lăng xăng qua lại trong phòng như một con thoi. Nó cười sung sướng, thầm nghĩ bản thân thật may mắn khi có Hermione ở bên cạnh làm vợ nó. Thật không thể tin được nó lại có thể thóat nạn kiếp nghiêm trọng nhất đúng ngay vào lúc nó tưởng sẽ bế tắc. Nếu nó không đám cứơi với Hermione mà với Ginny thì chắc giờ này chắc nó đang ngồi ru rú trong một xó phòng nào đó mà vò đầu bứt tóc hối hận.

-"Dậy đi ông tướng! Giờ này còn nằm mơ màng!" – Hermione vỗ vỗ vào chân Harry, nắm lấy gấu quần nó giật giật, lôi nó về với thực tế. –"Em xuống nhà làm thức ăn sáng, anh dậy lẹ còn đi tập luỵên với đội quidditch nữa. Với lại, đừng quên tối nay có hẹn với mọi người ở trang trại hang sóc." – Dứt lời, Hermione hôn vào má Harry một cái thật mạnh rồi chạy biến ra khỏi phòng, bỏ lại một ông chồng sung sướng cười với một nụ cười hết sức ngớ ngẩn.

Bụp!

Harry nắm tay vợ nó, ho sặc sụa bước ra khỏi ống khói nhà Weasley.

-"Chào mọi người!"- Nó lên tiếng, không quên cuối thấp đầu xuống để Hermione phủi phủi mấy hạt bụi từ bột Floo xuống khỏi mớ tóc rối bù bất trị của nó.

-"Harry, Hermione! Tới rồi hả? Mọi người đang mong chờ hai người nè!" –Ron vẫy tay, cười toe tóet với hai đứa bạn thân quen nhau đã được mười năm của nó.

-"Má em còn dính bụi kìa."- Harry ghé đầu vào tai Hermione, rì rầm, rồi dùng ngón trỏ của nó quệt sạch, cẩn thận không làm phai lớp phấn trang điểm trên mặt Hermione. Và để tưởng thưởng cho hành động anh hùng đó, mỹ nhân đã hôn một cái chóc vào má chàng, rồi nắm tay chàng chạy tới chỗ ghế salon, nơi Ron đang ngồi.

-"Merlin ơi…Về nhà làm cái trò hề đó không được sao?"- Ron gắt, nhắc nhở hai đứa kia đây là chỗ công cộng. Đổi lại, nó nhận được hai tiếng cười hì hì đánh trống lãng của Harry và Hermione.

-"Phải đó, ai chẳng biết hai người yêu nhau thắm thiết, không cần phải khoe nữa đâu!" – Luna lên tiếng, khệ nệ bước ra, một tay chống nạnh, một tay đặt lên cái bụng bầu năm tháng của cô.

-"Luna!"- Hermione mừng rỡ, hét tóang lên, chạy bổ tới bên Luna, đỡ cô lại ghế ngồi và tíu tít trò chuyện về diễn tiến của em bé trong bụng.

Ron và Harry cũng không kém, tụi nó say sưa bàn luận về đội quidditch yêu thích "Chudley canon" và về trận đấu sắp tới khi cả hai đứa đều phải ra sân.

Bà Weasley thì như thường lệ, lúi cúi trong bếp, bận rộn chuẩn bị các món ăn thịnh sọan, chỉ có điều khác duy nhất là kế bên bà có một cô con dâu thảo đang phụ bà. Fleur quả thật đã thay đổi hòan tòan, từ một cô gái kiêu kì đã lột xác thành một người phụ nữ đảm đang nội trợ, xứng đáng đạt danh hiệu "con dâu của thế kỉ".

Trong khi đó, ông Weasley thì loay hoay ngắm nghía chiếc môtô mới tậu về từ một tay muggle nào đó. Fred và Geogre túc trực ở kế bên, như chực chờ ông quay lưng đi thì thó tay lấy đi vài bộ phận của chiếc xe. Mặc dù đã lấy vợ, và ngạc nhiên hơn hết đó là hai chị em Padma và Parvati Patil, hai anh chàng vẫn không bỏ đựơc thói bông đùa. Nhưng có lẽ vì thế mà tiệm giỡn của cả hai vẫn rất ăn khách, hàng tháng họ vẫn không quên chuyển một lượng lớn galleon lãi vào tài khỏan của Harry ở Gringott.

Bill và Charlie thì đang bận quét dọn cái phòng của Ginny, nơi cô sẽ cùng chồng về nghỉ vài tuần trong dịp lễ giáng sinh này.

Cộc cộc!

-"Có tiếng gõ cửa! Chắc Ginny về rồi!" – Ron hất đầu ra phía cửa ra vào, hướng sự chú ý của mọi người về đó. Sau khi bà Weasley vừa mở cửa thì một cô gái tóc đỏ đã bay vèo vào, ôm hôn thắm thiết má cô.

-"Ginny!"- Harry đứng dậy, chào người quen cũ, chìa một bàn tay ra.

-"Harry!"- Ginny đáp lại, không quên nở một nụ cười tươi và bắt tay với Harry. Đột nhiên có tiếng ho sặc sụa từ phía ghế sofa khiến mọi người quay sang nhìn. Hermione cười bẽn lẽn, đứng dậy kế bên Harry rồi chào Ginny.

-"Ginny, lâu rồi không gặp!"

-"Chào Hermione!" –Cô nàng tóc đỏ rút tay ra khỏi tay Harry, rồi ôm Hermione một cái thật mạnh, không quên thì thầm vài lời –"Không cần lo như vậy. Em không giành Harry với chị đâu, bây giờ em cũng có người để chăm lo rồi."

Dứt nhau ra, cả hai cùng cười, rồi Ginny nhanh chóng dẫn chồng yêu quý của cô vào. Người mà cô nàng đã bí mật kết hôn một tháng trước, khi đang làm việc ở Ai Cập. Harry thề là nó súyt lên cơn đau tim khi biết tin tức đó, không phải vì ghen mà là vì chú rể là một người quen cũ của nó. Có đánh chết nó cũng không tin rốt cục Ginny lại chọn người đó...

-"Neville!" – Harry cười tươi, bắt tay với anh chàng rồi nhường màn chào hỏi lại cho các thành viên gia đình Weasley. Neville khúm núm bước vào nhà, lần lượt ra mắt đại gia đình của vợ nó. Mọi người đều mãi bận chú ý chàng rể quý mà không ai để ý có hai con người đang im lặng, mỉm cười sung sướng.

-"Anh mừng là Ginny đã tìm được một tấm chồng tốt!" –Harry ngồi bắt chéo chân trên ghế salon, khóac tay qua vai Hermione.

-"Ừm, Neville tuy không phải vui tính như Ron, không đẹp trai như Malfroy, không giỏi như Michael…." – Hermione chưa kịp nói xong thì nghe tiếng tằng hắng của Harry ở bên cạnh, cô cười rúc rích, tiếp tục –"và… đặc biệt là không đàn ông như chồng em, Harry Potter…"

Harry không nói gì, chỉ im lặng quay mặt sang hướng khác, cố nín đi một nụ cừơi mãn nguyện, đắc thắng.

-"…Nhưng nói chung là Neville là một người tốt, cậu ấy có một tấm lòng rộng, đủ để che chở cho Ginny." –Hermione kết luận, quay sang nhìn Harry, tìm sự ủng hộ.

-"Ừ, anh cũng nghĩ vậy, và Ginny có thể giúp Neville trở nên sinh động hơn với tính cách cô ấy." –Harry gật nhẹ đầu, đồng ý. –"Cuối cùng thì mọi chuyện cũng kết thúc tốt đẹp, và… thật sự bây giờ mới là đại gia đình Weasley hạnh phúc."

-"Đồng ý, đại gia đình Weasley hạnh phúc và tiểu gia đình Potter vui vẻ." –Harry nhấn mạnh, mỉm cười sung sướng, ôm Hermione vào vòng tay nó và thề suốt đời này sẽ không bao giờ thả tay ra.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know by now how much I love you_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know by now how much I love you_

_The world may change my whole life thru' but_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_


End file.
